Fairy Tail: Veinticinco años después
by Kisu Kreuz
Summary: 25 años tras la saga de los Juegos Mágicos. Erza y Natsu han tenido una hija, así como Gajeel y Levy, y Wendy. Los juegos volverán, y con ello sangre nueva para el gremio, pero eso también traerá nuevos y poderosos enemigos, pero no serán derrotados por los antiguos protagonistas. Es hora de que la nueva generación de Slayers, la cuarta generación, alze su rugido al cielo.
1. Capítulo 1 El nuevo

_**Fairy Tail**_ (フェアリーテイル, _Fearī Teiru_**?**, lit. «Cola de hada») es un manga perteneciente al género de aventuras, fantasía y acción escrito e ilustrado por Hiro Mashima, y publicado por primera vez el 23 de agosto de 2006, en la revista _Shōnen Magazine_de la editorial Kōdansha.

Los personajes del manga, así como sus historias, magias _ect._ pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Los personajes originales son de mi propiedad.

Habían pasado ocho años desde que Makarov había muerto y dejado su gremio a su nieto, Laxus. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos aproximados veinticinco años desde que regresaron de la congelación temporal. Erza y Jellal mantuvieron una relación durante años, pero cortaron. Así como Lucy y Natsu. De Jellal nunca se supo y Erza y Natsu tuvieron una hija, la proclamada "Dragón Slayer de Cuarta Generación". Esta chica ahora tenía 19 años y es capaz de usar las habilidades de sus padres.

Lucy tuvo éxito como novelista e hizo una gira global en cuanto terminó el funeral del gran Maestro del gremio, Makarov.  
Gray y Juvia se fueron a una misión de rango S hace muchísimo tiempo y perdieron el contacto con ellos.  
Macao, Gildarts y Wakaba se retiraron del gremio, jubilándose ya mayores.  
Gajeel y Levy mantuvieron una relación y tuvieron un hijo, el segundo "Dragón Slayer de Cuarta Generación", capaz de usar la magia de sus padres desde pequeño. Tiene ahora 18 años.

Eso siendo los ejemplos más grandes de los cambios, muchos miembros se fueron, desaparecieron o se fueron a cumplir misiones, debido a esto, el gremio se encuentra más o menos vacío, salvo por los pequeños Slayers y algún que otro miembro más, contando los padres. La fama del gremio comenzaba a resquebrajarse, pero no las sonrisas de los mismos, pronto, todo eso cambiaría.

Desde lejanas tierras, un chico de pelo entre naranja y rubio y ojos negros llegaba a Magnolia. Su peinado echaba gran parte del pelo hacia la izquierda y era ligeramente erizado. Su complexión era delgada, tapada con una chaqueta gruesa que le llegaba por las caderas con capucha, blanca con una franja amarilla pasándole en horizontal por la boca del estómago, y unos pantalones negros. Tenía cara de pocos amigos, muchas ojeras y una mirada cansada, del que ha vivido mucho y muy intensamente. En su mano había un donut de chocolate que llevaba a su boca, comiéndoselo lentamente. Mordisco tras mordisco, revelaba unos incisivos muy afilados para un humano corriente.

Preguntó a varias personas sobre el gremio de la ciudad, y tras comprar pastelitos de azúcar, varios donuts y muchas golosinas, se dirigió hacia la dirección que todos le dijeron, empuñando un delicioso helado de fresa que no contó la llegada al edificio, así como la mitad de sus golosinas. Ese chico era muy goloso.

El gremio que buscaba era Fairy Tail, del que había oído hablar.

Antes de entrar, abrió la boca desproporcionadamente y metió todo lo que había comprado dentro, tragó y al notarse algo en los labios se relamió con una lengua afilada.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y, caminando por el largo vestíbulo, caminó hasta Laxus, el actual maestro del gremio.

—Quiero ser miembro de este gremio.

Laxus le miró de soslayo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? –Le preguntó el maestro.

—Daisu —respondió—, Daisuke Rovu.

—Bien. Te aceptaré solo bajo una condición. Debes pelear contra un miembro del gremio.

Daisu tragó saliva. ¿Pelear?

Una chica de pelo violeta oscuro se levantó, vestía con un chaleco corto negro de bordes blancos, debajo una camisa que no le llegaba hasta el ombligo y unos pantalones negros anchos. Se le daba un aire a Natsu, aun así, era bajita, no podía medir más del 1'65, midiendo él 1'75.

—¡Me ofrezco voluntaria para reventarle! —Gritó.

Laxus aceptó y todos los del gremio actual se reunieron fuera del edificio. Pelear tan pronto no estaba dentro de los planes del chico, pero por lo visto sería necesario. No paraba de pensar en que se le había pasado por la cabeza a ese hombre viejo y rubio.

—Niña, ¿Tú nombre? —Se limitó a decir.

—¡No necesitas mi nombre!

La chica se lanzó corriendo contra Daisu, ejecutando un rápido puñetazo que fue parado como si hubiese ido a cámara lenta. No se dejó impresionar, de hecho sonrió.  
La joven prosiguió con un combo de patadas, puñetazos y codazos en giro, pero ningún golpe le tocó. Saltó y cogió distancia y fue cuando abrió los ojos de par en par. El chico no había movido sus pies del lugar.

—¿Eso es todo? —Le preguntó Daisu, mofándose de su oponente.

La chica, que solo había visto esos reflejos en magos de gran nivel, no solo sonrió, si no que se rió con fuerza.

—¡Muy bien! —Gritó—. Te mereciste saber mi nombre. Mi nombre completo es Aleki Dragneel Scarlet. Pero eso no te servirá de nada con… ¡Esto! —Aleki corrió hacia Daisu—, ¡Karyu no Tekken!.

Con sus puños ardiendo, Daisu comenzó a moverse del sitio, esquivando una y otra vez los ataques de su rival. No tuvo otra que ponerse de ofensiva, saltando varias veces hasta que lo separaron unos 10 metros.

—¡Hi no Maho: Prominence! —Daisu, que desconocía la magia de los slayers de fuego, disparó un cañonazo ígneo por su mano. El fuego era de color casi dorado e impactó sobre Aleki. Pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando la chica comenzó a tragárselo, aspirando muchas veces debido a la densidad de las llamas.

—¡SÍ! ¡ESTOY QUE ARDO! —gritó emocionada—, ¡Una comida riquísima! ¡La mejor llama que he probado en mi vida! ¡Espera, te devuelvo el favor! ¡Karyu no Hokou! –puso las manos delante de su boca como un trompetista, y disparo un chorro de fuego fino pero potente.

Pero cuando fue a golpear ya no estaba el chico. Ante la mirada de asombro de los más jóvenes, todos señalaron arriba. Daisu había pegado un salto de más de cincuenta metros, pero nadie supo como.

—¡Tsuchi no Maho: Rock Shot! —gritó el chico desde arriba golpeando el puño derecho con su mano izquierda.

La apuntó y de su mano salieron múltiples rocas que se lanzaron sobre Aleki a una velocidad balística. La Dragon Slayer repitió la técnica de Aliento de fuego rechazando las rocas.

—¡Kori no Maho: Kori no Yari! —Volvió a repetir el chico, comenzando a caer.

Dio una palmada y cruzó lo brazos. Varias lanzas de hielo salieron disparadas del círculo mágico producido por la palmada, haciendo giros parabólicos. La dragon slayer al no poder rechazarlas con su fuego, tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar que le alcanzaran.

En cuanto Daisu tocó el suelo fue atacado por un disparo directo. Pero nadie supo como, el chico se encontraba a cinco metros exactos de donde iba a caer, con todavía con postura de haber caído pero un leve rastro de tierra chamuscada en su dirección.

—¡Tsuchi no Maho! —Cargó Daisu, que, golpeando el suelo, levantó una ola de clavos que salieron del suelo— ¡Kori no Maho: Kori no Yari! –El ataque fue casi simultaneo al anterior de tierra.

Aleki se vio atrapada entre clavos que salían por abajo y lanzas que se precipitaban por arriba. Una Aleki con unas semanas más de entrenamiento pudo haber, sin duda, esquivado ambos ataques y todavía rechazado, pero la Aleki de ahora, confusa por los rápidos movimientos del rival, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y quedó encerrada en una jaula de hielo y tierra.

—¡Karyu no Yo…! —Trató de usar para salir, pero tarde.

—¡Mizu no Maho: Torrent!

Daisu en ese tiempo había girado sobre si mismo, dando tres pasos exactos, girado su cintura y sus brazos, arremolinando agua alrededor de su cuerpo, y lanzado todo un vórtice de agua que pilló a Aleki casi al final de su hechizo, destruyendo su prisión y golpeándola contra uno de los muros tras un grito desgarrador.

Eso provocó mucha hostilidad al continuar de los días entre ambos chicos. Daisu conoció a los otros dragon slayer de cuarta generación del grupo, Kuro, el dragon slayer de hierro, hijo de Gajeel y Levy, Kaze, dragon slayer del cielo, hijo de Wendy. Su relación con ellos fue más o menos buena desde el principio, aunque Daisu prefería no acercarse con ellos demasiado.

Pero debido a que el alquiler de la habitación de los chicos era muy alto, prefirió buscarse una casa por si mismo.

Encontró un agradable sitio a las afueras de Magnolia. Una pequeña extensión de bosque virgen que era atravesado por un río agradable, tranquilo y amplio, no lo suficiente para navegar por él pero si para nadar. Estuvo casi una semana haciendo el doble de misiones que el resto de los jóvenes y aprendices del gremio para poderse construir una pequeña casa, respetando el bosque y el lago mientras lo hacía. Era un proyecto secreto, y ya le quedaba poco.

Al séptimo día de haber entrado, tiró a los pies del maestro Laxus un tipo vestido de negro, caucásico y de peinado afro, pero tanto su ropa como su piel estaban casi destrozadas, además estaba medio muerto. Era el supuesto maestro de un gremio oscuro que había estado causando algunos problemas de menor nivel por Magnolia. La verdad es que es gremio hacía poco menos de dos días que había sido "creado" y comenzado a causar destrozos de muy pequeño nivel, por lo tanto, era considerado una misión menor.

—Ahí tienes a ese tipo que decía la misión –Dijo Daisu, con un claro enfado en su tono de voz.

—La misión ponía evitar más problemas con ese gremio, no matar a su maestro –Comentó Laxus.

—Lo vi la manera más rápida de pararles los pies.

Laxus solo suspiró. Daisu cobró la recompensa y con eso pudo finalizar su casa. Una pequeña casucha de madera de tres habitaciones; la cocina y la sala de estar estaban en una; su dormitorio en otro, y por último el baño, en el que solo había un retrete y un lavabo. La casa tenía una puerta que daba al bosque, y a la derecha una plataforma con un pasamano y una percha. El techo consistía en tejas. Una bonita casa, a fin de cuentas, para alguien que no necesita gran cosa.

Mientras descansaba los pies en su río, vio como una botella, con el símbolo que ahora tenía en su antebrazo derecho, pasaba flotando por ahí. Era, obviamente, el símbolo de Fairy Tail. Daisu no dudó y se tiró al agua para conseguir la botella, la abrió y vio que tenía una nota. Tras leerla se puso sus zapatos blancos y corrió hacia el gremio con muchísima prisa.


	2. Capitulo 2 Mensaje en una botella

En el gremio, había un clima de tranquilidad impropia de los viejos tiempos.

—Necesitamos más gente —Sentenció Laxus, mientras hablaba con Erza y Natsu en su despacho, añorando aquellos tiempos en que un botellazo en la cabeza era lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Opino lo mismo! —Respondió exaltado el dragón slayer—. ¡Antes había mucha emoción en el gremio! Ahora es deprimente.

Erza fue a hablar, pero una niña de pelo violeta interrumpió en el despacho de Laxus, jadeando. Aleki.

—Hija ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Natsu, entre una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

—¡Es el nuevo…! —Trató de calmarse pero no pudo, simplemente extendió una nota, que su madre cogió.

Erza se puso blanca como el papel.

—Ya sabemos porque Gray y Lluvia están tardando tanto —Comentó Erza, pues Gray y Lluvia hacía mucho que no volvían de misión—; los han secuestrado.

—¿Qué dice la nota? —Preguntó Laxus.

—Solo "Socorro" y unas coordenadas —Respondió Erza.

Natsu arrebató la nota de las manos de su esposa.

—Es la letra de Gray —Dijo Natsu—, sin duda. ¡ERZA, VAMOS A POR ÉL!.

—No —Daisu apareció por la puerta, con los brazos cruzados—. Yo encontré la nota, yo iré con el equipo de rescate.

—¡SI TU VAS YO VOY! —Gritó Aleki, que no quería dejarse pisar por el nuevo otra vez.

—Hija, no se si es buena idea que vosotros dos vayáis, esto es una cosa de adultos.

—Mama, ¡Quiero rescatar al tío Gray! —Aleki se sonrojó levemente, pues hacía mucho que no lo llamaba así.

Erza miró a Laxus, que sonrió y miró arrogantemente a los chicos.

—Id vosotros dos. Daisuke ha demostrado tener un buen potencial, además, es una gran oportunidad para que trabajéis la compenetración mutua. Erza, ve a por Levy.

Ella obedeció y salió del despacho, no muy convencida de la decisión del maestro.

—¡PERO LAXUS…!.

—¿No confías en tu hija?.

—¡SIEMPRE!.

—Entonces dejémosle esta misión a estos dos.

Aleki miró desafiante a Daisu con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes, el chico le devolvió una mirada vacía y hasta ausente de sentimiento alguno salvo, quizás, un leve toque de curiosidad.

—Si pones muecas raras enfadándote así acabarás por afearte –Le soltó de sopetón.

Aleki le iba a atacar, pero si no llega a ser por la entrada inesperada de Levy y Erza, a quien no le gustaba ver a su hija metida en peleas con gente de su propio gremio, como antaño hacía Natsu, detuvo de inmediato su ataque.

Levy inmediatamente usó todo su intelecto para descifrar las coordenadas. Y lo encontró en una diminuta isla perdida de la mano del mundo.

—Hay que ir en barco —Dijo Levy.

—¿¡EN BARCO!? —Gritaron Daisu y Aleki a la vez, con una respuesta fisiológica muy parecida. Blancos como sábanas, con sudores fríos y temblores por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se mofó Laxus—. ¿Sigues queriendo ir?.

—S-Son parte del gremio… i-iré.

—¡S-Sí! … ¡V-vamos!.

—Partiréis en dos horas, cuando terminéis de prepararos venid aquí para las últimas instrucciones —Aconsejó Laxus. Cogió aire y sonrió, cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora, ¡FUERA TODO EL MUNDO!.

Y se fueron casi corriendo, a pesar de que Daisu fue llevado a empujones por su nueva compañera de viaje.

Tras salir del gremio, ambos fueron en distintas direcciones para ir a prepararse. En su casa, un hombre de aspecto anciano, muy bajito y casi calvo, salvo por pelo blanco en su nuca, con un poblado bigote canoso, parecía esperarlo.

—Hola, viejo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?.

—¡Hola! —Saludó alegremente el anciano—. Soy un amigo del gremio en el que estás metido. Solo venía a preguntarte… ¿Vas a embarcarte en una misión, a sabiendas de tu gran debilidad, para salvar a unos miembros que ni siquiera conoces?.

Daisu no se lo pensó dos veces y sentenció su respuesta en tono firme y severo, pero educado ante el mayor.

—Por supuesto. Me uní al gremio con una misión pro…

—¿Qué buscas? —Le interrumpió el anciano, desafiante—. ¿Qué te propones?.

Fue cuando Daisu puso una cara triste, y cabizbajo contestó al viejo.

—Busco respuestas a mis dudas…

—Muy bien —Sonrió—. Debes saber, Chico que se esconde, que Fairy Tail es una gran familia, y que ahora formas parte de ella, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes en tu corazón. —El anciano comenzó a irse hacia el bosque—. Recuerda, Fairy Tail es una gran familia.

—¡Espera! —Gritó cuando el anciano se encontraba ya detrás de él—. ¡No me has dicho tu…! —Pero había desaparecido— …nombre.

Daisu miró a todas direcciones, afilando sus sentidos lo más posible, pero no encontró nada. Se resignó y se preparó para el viaje.

Pasaron dos horas y ambos compañeros se encontraron en la puerta. Ambos llevaban una mochila, pero además, Daisu llevaba una bolsa repleta de donuts y golosinas.

—Hola —Dijo amable el rubio. Aleki no se pronunció.

Entraron juntos, mientras Daisu devoraba uno de los donuts. Allí les dieron ánimos, consejos para el viaje, y la localización del barco.

En cuanto llegaron un barco dirigido por magia, una hora después, Aleki comenzó a marearse y a vomitar por la popa. Daisu hacía lo que podía para combatir su mareo, comiendo dulces indiscriminadamente casi a la desesperada. Pero al par de horas vomitaba junto con la Slayer.

—Son cuatro días de viaje —Dijo Aleki entre vómito y vómito—. Moriré…

—Moriremos —Puntualizó el chico, vomitando a la vez que Aleki.


	3. Capitulo 3 Secuestrados

Como llegaron a su destino con el estómago intacto fue algo que nunca supieron del todo. Pero llegaron a la isla, y en cuanto pusieron los pies en ella, se estiraron, sintiendo una enorme liberación.

Aleki respiró el aire, y con habilidad perruna, localizó una cueva con una puerta de acero. Aleki la tumbó de un Karyu no Hokou.

Caminaron por el interior de la cueva, que poco a poco comenzó a cambiar al pasillo de una mansión.

—Su olor… su olor está cada vez más cerca.

—¿Estás segura?.

—¡Confía en el olfato de una dragón slayer!.

Daisu sonrió y accedió a confiar en ese olfato suyo. Juntos abrieron una puerta, cuando terminó el pasillo. Llegaron a una enorme habitación, de 50x50 metros con otra puerta justo al final, y justo en el centro, un chico de pelo azul celeste, semblante serio y ojos grises. Vestía un kimono azul oscuro con dibujos de burbujas y olas en un estilo oriental.

—¿A qué habéis venido? —preguntó el chico.

—Venimos a rescatar a nuestros compañeros de gremio —respondió Aleki.

—En ese caso no os puedo dejar pasar. Lo siento mucho. Mi maestro me ha pedido que os detenga con toda mi fuerza. No lo contaréis.

Aleki disparó su aliento de fuego, pero en seguida el enemigo demostró que su magia principal, al menos de momento, era el agua, al usar un Cuerpo de Agua muy parecido al de Lluvia. El chico disparó todo un torrente de agua, y fue cuando Daisu ejecutó sus pasos y lanzó su magia de agua "Torrent". El golpe anuló ambos hechizos.

—Cerilla. Ve por ese pasillo que hay al final de la habitación, yo retendré a este sujeto.

—¿¡CÓMO ME LLAMATE!?.

—¡CORRE!.

El chico del kimono disparó una ráfaga de agua contra Aleki cuando pasó por su lado, pero Daisu lo rechazó al aparecer de pronto en medio del ataque, moviendo su mano en un arco perfecto, desprendiendo luz amarilla que Aleki vio de reojo, y juró a ver visto antes ese movimiento y ese tipo de magia. No tuvo tiempo para eso, en seguida cruzó la puerta y fue cuando el chico trató de conectar golpe con toda su magia disponible al rubio. Pero no pudo… era como si desapareciera de la nada, y cuando le dañaba era como si el ataque le traspasara completamente.

—¿Teletransportación? —pensó el chico. Pero se fijó en el suelo, habían marcas de quemado en, exactamente, el camino que recorría su rival—. Se mueve muy rápido, ese es su truco.

Estuvieron así quizá minutos. Hasta que Daisu vio a su rival jadear.

—¿Quieres saber mi truco? —Daisu sonrió macabramente—, ahora que estamos .solos te lo puedo decir.

Daisu cogió aire y comenzó a soltar gran cantidad de energía dorada

—Guárdame el secreto, ¿de acuerdo? —decía mientras caminaba hasta ponerse delante de la puerta, con su enemigo delante—. No quiero que nadie lo sepa por el momento– Y cogió aire, inflando su pecho…

Aleki, que ya llegaba a otra puerta, sintió de repente una presión que le era familiar, se paró en seco y miró hacia atrás, a tiempo para ver como una explosión derrumbaba la puerta y ver, poco después, como Daisu corría hacia ella sin ningún rasguño reseñable. Le esperó, y cuando estuvieron juntos abrieron de nuevo la puerta. Aleki no paraba de mirar con desconfianza a su compañero.

La siguiente habitación estaba repleta de árboles. Avanzaron hasta que llegaron a un claro en medio de aquel bosque. Gray y Lluvia reposaban en árboles en forma de crucifijo, maniatados y amordazados. Estaban desmallados.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó una voz de adulto—. Pensaba pedir un rescate por ellos. Pero luego pensé… ¿Qué demonios? Y usando un pequeño objeto mágico, copié la letra de este hermoso chico —el hombre tomó del mentón a Gray y pasó la lengua por su mejilla. Ambos miraron su mano derecha, tenía un pequeño corte en su mano—. Como ya habéis visto, necesita de un registro dactilar y sanguíneo para copiar la letra.

–¡MALDITO! —Aleki fue a atacar pero Daisu la detuvo, poniendo un brazo en su pecho, a modo de obstaculo.

—Si le atacas tan cerca con su magia de fuego dañarás a esos dos. No solo eso, incendiarás todo el bosque y la pasaremos putas para escapar.

—¡Chico sensato! Pero debéis daros prisa, esta madera la he creado yo, estimula que el cuerpo segregue magia y luego la absorbe, transmitiéndomela a mí. No sabes el poder que da la magia de dos magos S a la vez… me he vuelto tan poderoso.

El hombre pasó las manos por sus costados, deleitándose con el poder mágico que absorbía.  
Mientras su enemigo reía, Daisu recordó lo que aquel anciano le dijo "Fairy Tail es una gran familia".

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó Aleki—. ¿No eres tan poderoso? Acaba con él.

—¡No os distraigáis! —el hombre dio una palmada—. ¡Wood Make: Golem!.

De detrás de ellos salió una criatura de madera. La mitad inferior de su cintura se hallaba bajo tierra, y su aspecto recordaba a un gorila. Ambos saltaron a la vez y corrieron a la misma velocidad.

—¡Tenrin no Yoroi! —gritó Aleki, que ejecutó un rápido Re-Equip y obtuvo la armadura Rueda del Cielo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Solo hubo un contacto ocular ligero en el que, sin saber muy bien como, se transmitieron lo que debían hacer. Daisu saltó a la cara del Golem y la usó como trampolín, momentos antes que la Dragón Slayer partiera en cuatro a la criatura de madera. Daisu cayó detrás del creador y comenzó a propinarle una multitud de patadas y puñetazos a una velocidad en que casi no se veían. Pero pudo esquivar todo los golpes y dejar al rubio jadeante.

—Mantener esa velocidad es cansado. ¿Verdad?.

—Cállate —le espetó Daisu. Sonrió y de pronto saltó.

—¿¡A dónde vas!?.

—¡Espada Pentagrama! —gritó Aleki, justo al momento de hacer contacto con el mago rival, haciéndolo saltar por los aires. A la misma altura que Daisu saltó.

—¡… TEKKEN! —gritó Daisu a la vez que ejecutaba un puñetazo cargado de electricidad.

El hombre fue lanzado con mucha brutalidad al suelo, proyectado hacia los árboles. Daisu cayó al lado de Aleki.

—Si no puedo usar mi magia de slayer —comentaba ella—, usaré mi otra magia

—Cayó en esa dirección —apunto Daisu, y luego miró a su compañera—, los árboles le proporcionarán una reserva continua de magia, así que si los destruimos… —Ella asintió—. ¡Hi no Mago: Prominence!

—¡Karyu no Hokou!.

Ambos dispararon su ráfaga de fuego y destruyeron muchos árboles, pero al ver que no se prendían fruncieron el ceño, extrañados.

—¿No sabéis... —vomentaba la voz del enemigo por todo el bosque, como un eco—, que hay especies de árboles con una corteza ignífuga?. Y si a eso le agregamos magia…

—Eso me da cancha para lanzar toda mi magia de fuego —Dijo alegre la chica.

—Eso parece —sonrió Daisu—. ¿Contenta?

—¡Muchísimo!.

—¿Sabes? No eres tan mala a fin de cuentas. Parece que podemos dejar al lado nuestras diferencias por un bien común, como salvar parte de nuestra familia —miró de reojo a Gray y a Lluvia.

—¿Familia? —preguntó Aleki.

—Un anciano me dijo que Fairy Tail era una gran familia. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era apenas un bebé y Kousen, mi padre adoptivo, me enseñó casi todo lo que sé. Si Fairy Tail, como dice, es una gran familia, debo defenderla con todo. ¿Cierto?.

—Sí, cierto.

—Entonces desátalos con cuidado.

—Muy bonito intercambio de palabras… ¡Pero no te dejaré! ¡Wood Maker: Cruz atada!

Dos crucifijos como el que tenía preso a Gray y a Lluvia salieron del suelo. Daisu pudo destruir el que trataba de atar a Aleki con un Prominence casi a quemarropa, pero se vio preso. Daisu tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para que su energía no comenzara a drenarse.

Aleki apretó los dientes, y su armadura cambió a una negra que el daba un aspecto demoniaco. La armadura del Purgatorio.  
Solo tuvo que mover la maza para que toneladas de tierra se movieran.

—¡Karyu no Yokugeki! —sus manos se llenaron de fuego, y de ahí pasó a la maza. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza y todo un torrente de fuego arrasó todo lo que había delante.

Dos árboles se movieron y cobraron vida. Atacaron usando sus ramas como látigos, pero ella solo tuvo que mover la maza para que se viesen cortados por la mitad.  
Aleki miró a todos lados pero al no haber nadie, trató de liberarlos. Se lo impidió un Golem que salió de debajo de la tierra. La chica clavó la maza en el suelo y, usando un Karyuu no Tekken al puño que iba por ella, destrozó todo su brazo. El Golem trató de atacar pero la chica sacó la maza de la tierra y cortó al Golem por la mitad sin moverse del sitio.  
Trató de liberarlos de nuevo, pero aparecieron otros dos Golem, que cortó a ambos de un giro circular a máxima velocidad.

Harta, comenzó a destruir todo el bosque que tenía a su alcance. Fue cuando un árbol se movió, y de ahí salió la parte superior del enemigo.

—¡Deja de destruir mi precioso bosque! —gritó desesperado. Aleki no le hizo caso y puso más energía en destruir lo que quedaba del bosque. Aproximadamente la mitad–. ¡Deja de destruirlo o lo mataré! —decía apuntando con una daga al cuello de Daisu.

—Así que vamos con esas —y cambió a la armadura Lightning Empress, chisporroteando electricidad. Su compañero movió ligeramente la cabeza, asintiendo y cerrando los ojos—. ¡Lightning Cyclotron! —decía mientras clavaba la lanza en el suelo y salía un círculo mágico.

—¿¡Cómo, le golpearás a él también!?.

—Es lo que él quiere —se limitó a decir mientras giraba la lanza sobre su cabeza.

Por la frente del enemigo corría un sudor frío. ¿De verdad iba a disparar? Simplemente no se lo podía creer tras haber escuchado esas chorradas sobre la familia de ese estúpido gremio de magos legales.


	4. Capitulo 4 Todo queda entre Slayers

—Es lo que él quiere —e limitó a decir mientras giraba la lanza sobre su cabeza.

—¡No puedes ir en serio! ¿¡No erais una gran familia!? —agarró a Daisu del cuello, poniendo la daga ya en su piel—. Solo tengo que apretar y adiós a tu amigo. ¿Lo harás? ¿¡LO HARÁS!?.

—Es lo que él quiere —epitió.

Aleki golpeó el círculo mágico con la lanza y de ahí comenzaron a llover relámpagos sobre los cuatro, que poco a poco destruyeron el árbol donde su enemigo estaba y la prisión de los tres Fairy Tails. Gray y Lluvia calleron al suelo y en cuanto Daisu se vio libre comenzó a tragar todos los relámpagos que iban disparados al azar.

El hombre se metió en su árbol y el árbol fue destruido.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Daisu sonriente mientras Aleki se aproximaba a él.

—Cuando me salvaste del golpe de agua del otro mago hiciste un "Saiga" amarillo, y antes le golpeaste gritando "Tekken" cargado de electricidad. Además tú, o mejor dicho, tu magia huele casi igual que Laxus. No solo eso, si no estoy segura que derrotaste al tipo de antes con un "Hokou". Pero todo eso fue confirmado cuando asentiste al verle con esta armadura. Ese es tu truco cuando te mueves tan rápido. Tampoco puedes transformar tu cuerpo en electricidad al estar totalmente envuelto en madera por su mala conducción. No hay duda. Eres un Dragón Slayer del rayo, como Laxus, y apuesto que es tal Kousen era tu dragón.

Daisu sonrió ampliamente, y ambos se pusieron espalda contra espalda, mientras Aleki cambiaba a su armadura del Purgatorio otra vez.

—Me pillaste. Pero no se lo digas a los demás del gremio.

—¿Por qué?.

—Solo… hazme ese favor, ¿sí?.

—De acuerdo, te guardaré el secreto.

—No trabajamos mal en equipo. ¿Qué tal si lo formalizamos?.

—Equipo Slayer, ¿te parece?.

—Bueno… ya lo pensaremos por el camino.

—¡MALDITOS! —el bosque comenzó a marchitarse.

El enemigo salió de entre los árboles, jadeando, pues, aunque el bosque había sido reducido muy apreciablemente, usaba el poder de Lluvia y Gray para mantenerlo. Golpeó sus manos en una palmada y los árboles que aun seguían con vida comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor, formando una estructura.

—¡Wood Maker: Dragón del Bosque! —gritó.

La estructura se movió y se lanzó disparada contra los dos Slayers, transformándose en la cabeza de un dragón.

—Yo lo detendré —aseguró Aleki—. Golpéale con todo lo que tengas.

—Estás cansada tras haber usado todo aquello, por mucho que esa armadura te de un increíble poder ofensivo, comienzas a llegar a tu límite.

—Por eso debes dar tú el golpe final. ¡Vamos ve!.

El dragón ya les había embestido. Aleki lo paró como pudo, golpeando el hocico con su maza, pero pronto cedería. Daisu no se hizo esperar, saltó a la cabeza del dragón y corrió por su lomo, que comenzaron a aparecer ramas que trataron de tirarlo fuera

—¡Rairyuken! —gritó Daisu, a la vez que estiraba los brazos delante de su cara, y al separarlos, creaba una espada de electricidad con la que cortó todas las ramas que tenía delante. Su oponente no se movía del sitio así que supuso que para usar eso el sujeto debería estar quieto.

—¡Wood Maker: Wall!.

Ya casi llegando a su objetivo, se levantó un muro con el que se iba a estrellar. No sería así.

—¡Rairyu Houtenheki! —la espada se trasformó en una lanza y la lanzó al muro, que fue destruido. Salto sobre los escombros y cogió todo el aliento que pido—. ¡Rairyu… no HOKOU!.

Y como de un rayo real se tratara, golpeó al enemigo con muchísima fuerza, tanto que causó una ligera explosión y fue lanzado por los aires. El dragón se desmoronó y Aleki pudo respirar. Todo el bosque desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido.

—Están vivos —dijo Aleki tras comprobar el pulso de los dos–. Ahora sin esos árboles se recuperarán en seguida.

—Ten —le dijo Daisu a Aleki, sosteniendo una llama en su mano que ella tragó.

Daisu cargó a Gray y a Lluvia en sus hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Aleki por el camino cogió al enemigo del Wood Maker, y al que Daisu tumbó con un disparo de su aliento. Subieron al barco y antes de embarcar Gray reaccionó. Daisu dejó a ambos acostados en el suelo. Gray se sentó como pudo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó.

—Lo mismo te preguntamos, tío Gray —le respondió Aleki, mientras dejaba a los inconscientes y malheridos magos.

—Lluvia y yo vinimos a esta isla porque nos llegaron noticias de que un gremio oscuro que se ha estado haciendo fuerte estos meses, Death Scythe, se alojaba aquí. No había nadie hasta que ese hombre nos ató a esas cruces. Perdimos el conocimiento poco después.

—¿Sabes su nombre? —le preguntó Daisu.

—Se llama Jiku Ki. Es un mago oscuro que usa muchos tipos de magia. ¿Tú quien eres?.

Daisu iba a presentarse pero el cuerpo de Jiku Ki, el mago del Wood Maker, comenzó a pudrirse muy rápidamente como los árboles de aquel bosque de antes. Los Fairy Tail no pudieron hacer nada, salvo ver como quedaba un cascarón vacío.

—¿Una réplica de madera? —espetó Aleki—. ¿Contra eso luchamos?

—Y mala además —sonrió el mago de agua—. Mi señor es capaz de hacer clones con trozos de su magia a docenas, con cientos de aspectos. Con lo que habéis peleado no es más que una veinteava parte de su poder real.

Y se hubiese reído si no fuese por una brutal patada de Daisu en el estómago, que le hizo vomitar sangre y desmayarse de nuevo.

—¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!? —le gritaron Gray y Aleki, alarmados.

—No lo quería aullando en el barco todo el camino de regreso —se limitó a contestar.

Se metieron todos en el barco y zarparon. Lluvia despertó a medio camino y gracias a ella y su control del agua, pudieron llegar más rápidamente de vuelta a Magnolia, lo que produjo el doble del mareo para ambos dragones.

Ambos slayers se dejaron caer en el suelo del puerto, mirando el cielo y las nubes pasar. La pareja de magos S llevaron al chico de agua al gremio, mientras los Slayers descansaban los estómagos.

—Entonces —habló Daisu–, ¿formamos un equipo? El equipo Slayers

Aleki sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Aunque rápidamente se transformaron en uno de los grupos más fuertes del gremio, las personalidades de ambos chocaban a veces, varias veces llegaban a las manos y ponían todo patas arriba. En esos momentos en que hacían épicas luchas mano a mano. Laxus, Natsu y Gajeel lloraban de alegría sin que nadie les viera.

Aun así, el equipo Slayers demostró en misiones compenetrarse realmente bien, haciendo misiones de toda clase disponible, desde buscar objetos perdidos a pelear contra bandidos y ladrones.

Sin embargo, no eran los únicos.


	5. Capitulo 5 Equipo SteelWind

Kuro, hijo de Gajeel, de pelo corto negro y ojos marrones, disfrutaba muchas veces con las peleas del nuevo y de su rival. Por otro lado, Kaze, hijo de Wendy, de pelo hasta los hombros de color azul, y ojos también marrones, le daba igual.

Kuro y Kaze eran otro duo de Slayers. Si buen Kuro era el enérgico del grupo, con un gusto especial por la música, Kaze era el relajado, el que pensaba las cosas, el cerebro del grupo. Aunque eso no significaba que Kuro fuese idiota.

Con la presencia de Death Scythe como gremio oscuro rondando por los alrededores, estos dos se pusieron más en guardia que nunca, aunque más que nada, era por no dejarse pisar por el nuevo y famoso "Equipo Slayer".

Ambos estaban en el gremio, cuando Kaze estampó en la mesa, donde Kuro estaba sentado, un cartel de "Se Busca".

_SE BUSCA  
Mizu Ki_

_Se le ha visto por las afueras de Magnolia, atacando a todo el que se le acerca._

_Se cree que forma parte de Death Scythe._  
_Extremo cuidado._

Una foto suya revelaba un cabello blanco que tapaba el lado derecho de su rostro, pero se podía ver un ojo azul.

El chico que habían encarcelado Daisu y Aleki había cantado como un pajarito sobre todo el gremio oscuro Death Scythe. El jefe, el llamado Jiku Ki, pretendía tomar por la fuerza todo Magnolia, teniendo a Fairy Tail en el punto de mira. Y tras eso, sería Fiore entera, para ello, usaba marionetas suyas que controlaba a distancia. Cada grupo de marionetas era repartir su energía actual en una décima parte de si mismo, y por lo visto solo podía mantener 20 copias suyas a la vez, además, la energía que estas acumulaban, se transfería gran parte a este hombre.

—¿Qué pasa con ese? —espetó Kuro

—Vamos a por él.

—Escucha, yo no me mojo por un "Se cree".

—No sabemos si es o no es, además, si es bien, pero si no nos llevamos un poco de dinero. Tanto tú como yo les queremos ganar a esos dos —si algo sabía hacer bien Kaze, era motivar a su compañero hasta casi el punto de la extorsión y del chantaje.

—Tú más que yo, es tu exnovia, no la mía —pero algo que también sabía hacer Kuro era enfurecer a Kaze, lo que en cierta manera equilibraban las cosas.

—¡No me lo recuerdes!.

—Te dejó hace cuanto… ¿Mes y medio? ¿Dos meses?.

—¡Cierra la boca y vamos!.

Un caso divertido el noviazgo de Aleki y Kaze. Duraron cerca de un año y un día ambos tuvieron una brutal pelea de insultos y Aleki cortó. Desde entonces se llevan horriblemente.

Kuro estuvo todo el camino molestando a su compañero con Aleki, torturándolo con un panorama para él caótico y casi apocalíptico en que en un futuro Daisu y Aleki se casaran.

—¡CALLATE! —le espetó Kaze por última vez antes de encontrarse con el tipo.

—¿A que habéis venido? —dijo el hombre con un tono pesado y vago en su voz, acostado a los pies de un árbol.

—¿Eres Mizu Ki? —preguntó Kaze—. El que ha estado atacando a gente que ha querido pasar por aquí.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió.

—¿Eres de Death Scythe? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Se podría decir que sí.

—¡Entonces venimos a detenerte! —gritó Kuro.

—Eso si que es divertido —contestó mientras se levantó—. No tengo tiempo para chiquillos, llamad a vuestros padres y que vengan a retarme. Ya le he pateado el culo a un grupo de Lamia Scale de vuestra edad. Aburren.

—No te preocupes —aseguró Kuro—. ¡Con nosotros no te vas a aburrir! —y se lanzó contra Mizu a una buena velocidad—. ¡Tetsuryuken! —su brazo se transformó en una espada con picos, que comenzaron a girar, transformándose en una sierra eléctrica.

No funcionó. La espada atravesó al hombre, que usaba Cuerpo de Agua.

—¡Tenryu No Hokou!.

Kuro se quitó a tiempo para ver como el aliento de su compañero derribaba al hombre y varios árboles de la zona. Sin éxito debido a que Kaze se había transformado en un charco de agua para evitar el golpe. Se reconfiguró y esperó paciente. Kuro volvió a atacar, usando dos espadas esta vez. Pero el cuerpo de agua se pasaba todos los ataques por el forro.  
Cuando Kuro comenzó a jadear, Mizu se transformó en charco, pasó por las pieras de Kuro, poniéndose tras él, y, reconfigurándose, le pegó una patada en las nalgas, tirándolo al suelo.

—¡Maldito! ¡Nadie me humilla así! —gritó mientras se ponía de pie y saltaba—. ¡Tetsuryuso: Kishin! —sus brazos se transformaron en puntas de lanzas gigantes y comenzó a mover los brazos a muchísima velocidad, disparando flechas verdes del tamaño de las lanzas.

Sin resultado, volvió a pasar lo mismo del cuerpo de agua.

—¡Kuro relájate! —gritó Kaze a su amigo, usando Telepatía—. ¡Atácale con otra cosa!.

—¡Escritura Sólida: Fire!.

La palabra FIRE se creó tras una palmada y Mizu lo rechazó con un disparo de agua por su mano. Segundos después, un Tenryu no Saiga trató de golpear sus riñones sin éxito, pues su cuerpo de agua jugó otra mala pasada. Mizu le lanzó una bola de agua a presión en la espalda a quemarropa, tirándolo al suelo.

—Mizu no Maho: Wave —susurró cuando Kuro aterrizó en el suelo, y extendiendo un brazo hacia el chico de hierro, lanzó una ola del suelo contra él, que no pudo esquivar y fue arrollado—. Volved cuando seáis más fuertes.

—No nos subestimes —susurró Kaze—. ¡Vernier! —Kaze desapareció de la vista.

De pronto, el cuerpo de agua comenzó a activarse por todos lados. Debido a Verier, ahora Kaze era rápido como el mismo viento y Mizu, aunque no era dañado, no podía contrarrestarle.

—¡Electric!.

La palabra Electric, hecha de electricidad, golpeó a Mizu con fuerza debido en gran parte a que su cuerpo era conductora de la electricidad, produciéndole muchísimos daños.

—Mierda —susurró el tipo electrocutado justo antes de que una patada le diese en la boca y fuese lanzado un par de metros de distancia.

—Arms X Armos X Vernier —susurró Kaze, poniendo los brazos en alto. Él y su compañero, que se acercaba a la escena de la patada, brillaron en azul celeste y verde respectivamente.

—Terminemos esto de un solo ataque, ¿Te parece? —le dijo Kuro a su compañero, creando las palabras Iron y Air, para que ambos comieran y se fortalecieran.

Mientras Mizu se levantaba, otra palabra Electric caía sobre él, electrocutándolo. Pero se puso levantar, a pesar de tener el cuerpo semiparalizado.

—¡Tenryu no Hokou!.

—¡Tetsuryu no Hokou!.

Gritaron a la vez. El tornado de metal se fusionó a mitad de trayecto con el tornado de aire, causando una gran explosión.

Cuando se despejó el humo, solo un charco de agua quedó en el suelo, que se evaporó rápidamente, como si no hubiese existido.

—¡NO! —gritó Kuro, abalanzándose sobre el ya inexistente charco.

En la cabeza de Kuro y Kaze se oyeron risas, y volvieron al gremio con su orgullo humillado.

—¿Otra vez ese Jiku Ki? —preguntó Laxus en su despacho, con la familia Dragneel Scarlet, Gray, Lluvia y Daisu.

—Sí –Respondió Kaze—. Se evaporó del suelo, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

—Ni siquiera estaba húmedo el suelo, es frustrante.

—Eso nos pasó a nosotros —comentó Gray.

—¿Qué se propondrá? —preguntó Erza al aire.

—La primera vez que lo vimos nosotros estaba reuniendo energía —decía Aleki—. Tal vez se agotó de crear los clones y por eso está reuniendo ahora todo el poder mágico que pueda.

—Esta vez no estaba secuestrando y reuniendo poder mágico —habló Kuro—, simplemente estaba ahí atacando a todo lo que se metiera por delante. Aseguró que ya había derrotado a varios miembros de Lamia Scale.

—Tengo una teoría —susurró Natsu, al que todos miraron alarmados—. ¿Y si nos está probando? Estuvo meses con Gray y Lluvia, ¿Quién dice que todavía no ha recobrado todo su poder? ¿Y si ahora usa sus clones mágicos para investigarnos?.

—Vaya —se sorprendió su esposa, sorprendida—, eso es muy… sensato.

Natsu agradeció aquellas palabras.

—Solo es una teoría —comentó Laxus—, pero es, por el momento, lo más verosímil que tenemos. Daré un aviso al resto de gremios sobre las posibles intenciones… Ahora vayanse.

Aleki y Kaze quisieron salir a la vez, pero ya que ninguno cedió el paso, ambos se quedaron atrapados en el marco de la puerta, forcejeando para que el otro no saliera y poder pasar. Daisu y Kuro, para despejar el camino, pegaron una patada a su respectivo compañero, haciéndolos pasar a la vez.

Fuera del gremio, Daisu interrogó a Aleki, que admitió haber tenido una relación con Kaze, a pesar de ella tener 19 y él 16.

—Normal que no saliera bien —dijo Daisu tratando de consolarla. Aunque él realmente pensaba que la culpa la tenía la personalidad de su compañera.


	6. Capitulo 6 Preludio

La rivalidad de ambos equipos slayers puso al gremio de Fairy Tail por las nubes, a pesar de los métodos poco ortodoxos de sus miembros. No todo el ruido que hacían era bueno, pues comenzaron a ser el punto de vista de gremios oscuros como Death Scythe, Black Ocean y Purple Fire.

Por si eso fuese poco, apareció un gremio llamado Moon Twiling de la nada, nadie sabe que quieren o que pretenden pero se dice que el gremio solo está formado por una sola mujer a la que ya circulaban leyendas, diciendo que tiene 5 cabezas y el poder de un dios.

Eso no preocupaba al equipo Slayers, pues decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso entre tantas misiones.

—Así que… aquí es donde vives —le dijo Aleki a Daisu cuando identificó su olor a las afueras de Magnolia.

—Aja —respondió mientras se ponía rápidamente una camiseta, dándole la espalda. ¿Te gusta?.

—No está mal. ¿Lo hiciste todo tu?.

—Sí.

—¿Me la enseñas?.

Daisu se sonrojó.

—¿El qué?.

—La casa… por dentro… ¿Qué pensaste? ¡Pervertido!.

—¡Joder, lo dices de una manera! —se defendió el rubio como pudo. Abrió la puerta de su casa—. Pasa.

Aleki pasó y Daisu le enseñó la casa. Debido a lo pequeña que era, el tour no duró mucho.  
Daisu apoyó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta al terminar.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo? —le preguntó Daisu, algo sonrojado.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó la chica, desconcertada.

—Tú, yo, tomar, algo —respondió pausadamente.

—Sí, claro, ¿tú, pagar? —decía al mismo ritmo que él, con humor.

Daisu susurró algo de fastidio, asintió con la cabeza. Ambos salieron de la casa camino a la ciudad. Por el camino Daisu trató de entablar conversación.

—Cuéntame de ti.

—¿Qué quieres saber?.

—No se, somos miembros del mismo equipo, deberíamos saber cosas del otro. Vamos, es un suponer.

—Pues… tengo 19 años y nací en Abril.

—¿Eres mayor que yo? —se extrañó el rubio.

—¿En que mes naciste? —preguntó Aleki, más extrañada si era posible.

Se hizo una pausa incomoda. Tanto que Aleki pensó como cambiar de tema. Pero antes de conseguir ese cambio, Daisu contestó:

—Kousen me encontró en Junio, dijo que no podía tener más de un par de días cuando le pregunté una vez.

Mientras, llegaba a la ciudad por el camino contrario un hombre de unos veinticinco años, alto, de pelo corto negro y ojos marrones, complexión atlética, tez con un leve bronceado y barba de varios días. Emitía un aire seductor y atractivo, tanto para hombres como para mujeres. Todos lo miraban al pasar.  
El hombre vestía con un traje negro, sin corbata y con los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, dejando su pecho ligeramente al descubierto. Todos sus dedos tenían un anillo de oro sencillo. Parecía un don Juan.

El hombre entró en un bar y ahí comenzó a coquetear con todas las chicas que había.

En ese intervalo de tiempo, Daisu había comprado dos pedazos de su tarta favorita, tarta con un bizcocho de chocolate y nata, una cobertura de 4mm de chocolate negro, así como las pepitas, y una ralladura de chocolate blanco por encima. Ambos comían en una mesa de la terracita de aquella pastelería-heladería.

—¡Dios! —gimió Aleki en cuanto lo probó—. ¡Que rico! Nunca había probado este pastel.

—Es caro, por eso no lo suelo comprar mucho. Pero vale la pena.

Kuro y Kaze precisamente estaban pasando por ahí en ese momento.

—¿Habéis pasado por el gremio? —preguntó Kuro en un tono seco.

—No —le respondió Aleki con un trozo de pastel en la boca.

—Pues venid —dijo Kaze—, es importante

Daisu y Aleki terminaron sus pasteles y fueron con los otros Slayers. Al llegar al gremio se encontraron una reunión de chicos y chicas.

—¿Ya estamos todos? —preguntó Laxus. Vio a los slayers llegar—. Si, ya veo que sí. Comenzaré. Como algunos ya sabrán, los grandes juegos mágicos se aproximan, el año pasado no quedamos en buen puesto debido a que muchos ese día estaban cumpliendo misiones —Daisu apreció que los Slayers y sus respectivas familias se sonrojaron levemente de vergüenza, y no tardó en sentirse un poco solo, aunque la imagen de Kousen le reconfortó—. Así que procuren no hacer más misiones que requieran salir de Magnolia que duren mucho, ¿de acuerdo? ¡QUIERO EL PREMIO ESTE AÑO!

—¡Sí! —gritaron los más veteranos del gremio.

—¿Qué es eso de los grandes juegos? —le preguntó Daisu a Aleki, susurrando.

—Son una competición en que los gremios de Fiore se reúnen para saber cual es el más fuerte. El evento dura 5 días, que son una batalla y un evento sorpresa, y así respectivamente.

—Ah, ya veo. Suena interesante.

—El premio son de 30 millones de Jewels —dejó caer.

—¡¿Cuánto?! —Gritó Daisu haciendo que Aleki sonriera de oreja a oreja. Daisu lo consideró un gran negocio pues él entre todas sus misiones, la mayoría de encontrar y derrotar gente, solo había conseguido 1 millón de Jewels, y la mayoría los gastó para hacer su casa. ¿30 millones por cinco días? Ganaría incluso con los ojos cerrados si hacía falta.

—Entre todo el gremio no es tanto, créeme, pero somos un gremio muy destructivo y eso nos viene bien para pagar daños colaterales.

Mientras tanto, en algún punto fuera de la frontera de Fiore, en el salón de un castillo de piedra medio derruido.

—Su divinidad —dijo un hombre corpulento, arrodillado frente a un trono de piedra bañado por la oscuridad, donde se podía diferenciar una silueta de un ser humano–, los Grandes juegos ya están por empezar en Fiore, debería partir de inmediato.

—Lo se —la oscuridad pareció moverse con el ente. Una mano tocó la frente del hombre, era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Maldita sea —leyó el propietario de la mano en la mente de su esbirro—, llevo casi un año haciendo de espía para el Consejo Mágico, pero ningún hechizo ha revelado nada sobre esa niebla.

—Me juraste fidelidad en su tiempo —soltó ese ser con voz suave casi femenina—, pero veo que no era más que mentira —el hombre abrió los ojos como platos—. Hice bien en desconfiar de ti. ¿Quieres verme? De acuerdo.

El hombre, al ver que no tenía escapatoria, decidió atacar con un hechizo de contacto, pero fue parado por una mano mientras la oscuridad se disipaba. Lo último que vio fue el físico de aquel ente antes de que un rayo dorado, de gigantescas proporciones y tan potente que levantó casi todo el suelo que tenía en frente, dejara el puño con el que había golpeado, que la persona tiró al suelo con desprecio.

—Pura escoria humana —se limitó a decir—. Al final solo puedo confiar en ti —habló a un chico que salió de detrás del trono.

—Lo se, es triste pensar eso, maestra —la maestra sonrió–. ¿Qué sucede, maestra?.

—Es que estaba pensando que este año los juegos prometen ser muy interesantes.

Juntos salieron de aquel castillo ruinoso, en marcha a Fiore.

En otras partes del mundo también se hablaba de los Juegos mágicos.

—¿Hime-sama, volveremos a Magnolia tras tanto tiempo? —preguntó una maid de pelo rosa a una mujer adulta alta, delgada, de grandes pechos y pelo rubio atado con un pequeño moño alto. Estaba a medio vestir.

—Si, Virgo. Será agradable volver a casa tras tanto tiempo.

—¿Cariño? —preguntó otra chica, en una casa de campo.

—¡Ve adelantándote, tengo encargos que hacer aquí! —dijo una voz grave en el fondo de la casa.

—¡Te espero en aquel gremio del que te hablé! —cogió su maleta—. Espero encontrarlo —pensó para si misma.

Otro rubio, de ojos azul cobalto, vestido con un anorak largo blanco sin mangas, sin camisa y pantalones cortos amarillos, admiraba un bullicioso paisaje de ciudad, subido a una colina. Muchísima gente iba tras él.

—Espérame, hijo de Kousen. Pronto solucionaremos cuentas.

—¡Rainari, vamos! —habló un chico de pelo anaranjado.

—Mm… Ya voy, Kyuka.


	7. Capitulo 7 Orgullo de Dragón

Con la llegada de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, todos se pusieron a entrenar como locos, siendo el chico nuevo, el supuesto punto a mejorar.

—¡Muévete más rápido! —le gritó Erza a Daisu, al que le estaban tirando todos los hechizos de casi todo el gremio.

Daisu se defendía como podía, pero al no querer usar su magia de dragonslayer delante de todos, tuvo que esforzarse al máximo.

—¡Aquí voy! —gritó Aleki—. ¡Armadura del Purgatorio!.

Aleki saltó al encuentro con Daisu. Este no tuvo otro remedio.

—Rairyuken —susurró, creando la espada de electricidad y parando con ella el gran mazazo de la slayer.

—¿Por qué no usas todos tus poderes? —le susurró Aleki.

—Porque no —le espetó.

A pesar de que Daisu se movía mucho más rápido que ella y era diestro con la espada, Aleki era más diestra que él, pudiendo parar cada uno de sus golpes.

—¡Karyu no Hono! —gritó Natsu, disparando una llamarada directa ambos. Daisu se echó hacia atrás y las llamas fueron absorbidas por su hija.

Natsu también fue a atacarlo de forma física. El slayer del rayo tuvo que lidiar con ambos slayers de fuego sin su magia.

—¡USALA! —gritó Aleki, golpeando con su mazo a su oponente en el pecho cuando se encontraba distraído con su padre, tirándolo varios metros de distancia.

Daisu se levantó rápidamente pero ese golpe le había sacado el aire. Aleki volvió a atacarle, desde arriba con un gran salto. Daisu paró el golpe con ambas manos. El chico seguía en silencio.

—Eres un dragonslayer —le dijo Aleki, que contenía su fuerza para hacerlo hablar—, asúmelo. ¿Por qué reniegas de tu poder?.

Daisu miró a los demás, había mucha gente.

—Lo siento —se limitó a decir—, pero no puedo.

—Sí puedes, ya has hecho un hechizo. ¡VAMOS! —Aleki puso más fuerza. Los pies de Daisu se enterraron en la tierra hasta los tobillos.

—¡Karyu no Koen! —se oyó gritar.

Una bola de fuego salió disparada contra los dos. Aleki se apartó a tiempo pero Daisu ya estaba cansado como para esquivar ese golpe con medios convencionales.

—¿¡Quieres verlo, Aleki!? ¡MIRALO ATENTAMENTE! ¡RAIRYU NO HOKO! —mientras todos menos Aleki, ponían los ojos como platos, Daisu cogía aire y lanzaba una ráfaga eléctrica de su tamaño, que disipó la bola de fuego en un instante. Tras eso jadeó un poco.

—¿Eres un dragon slayer? —le preguntó Natsu cuando se acercó a él.

—S-sí, mi dragón fue Kousen —dijo entre jadeos, apoyandose en sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué no usas tu magia slayer?.

Pero se mordió el labio, como si ese comentario le hubiera dolido en su interior. Natsu lo notó, lo cogió por los hombros y comenzó a irse con él.

—¡Hija, cariño, Happy, venid conmigo!.

Natsu llevó al otro slayer a su casa, remodelada anteriormente por Erza, y más tarde por su hija, dándole un segundo piso a la casa, y una habitación del aproximado tamaño de la casa de Daisu a un lado. Natsu le hizo pasar.

—Toma asiento —le instó, mientras él se ponía cómodo. Daisu obedeció, sentándose en una silla de madera.

El resto de la familia Dragneel se puso cómoda.

—Cuéntanos —le dijo Natsu, sonriendo.

Daisu suspiró.

—Hace tiempo, mucho tiempo —comenzó a relatar—, cuando Kousen, el dragón del rayo, me dejó tras creer que había aprendido todo lo que podía, me dio las indicaciones para ir a un pequeño pueblo donde viví y crecí, ocultando mis poderes de dragon slayer, tal vez por miedo. Llegué a entablar amistad con dos hermanos, un niño y una, eran gemelos —Daisu miró al techo—. Un día me vieron tostando manzanas con mi magia, y me obligaron a contarles la verdad; que era un dragon slayer, y mi padre se llamaba Kousen y era un dragón. Tal vez precisamente porque eran niños, y porque eran mis amigos me creyeron, y prometieron guardarme el secreto —suspiró y cogió aire—. Pero llegó un día en que unos ladrones asaltaron la casa de sus padres, con ellos dentro, los tenían presos y les apuntaban con armas. Reaccioné muy rápido y de forma instintiva. Disparé mi Rairyu no Hoko contra ellos. Mi magia estaba todavía por desarrollarse —esta fue la parte que más le costó hablar, se hizo casi medio minuto antes de que retomara su explicación—. Disparé mi rugido y con ello maté a los asaltantes, pero le dí al pilar maestro. Ellos pudieron salir pero no sus padre, que murieron bajo los escombros —se llevó una mano a la cara—. Me odiaron tras eso, tuve que huir de ahí. Y prometí no volver a usar mi magia de slayer salvo para sobrevivir, esperando poder compensar aquello algún día.

—Orgullo de dragón herido —susurró Erza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó su hija.

—Los accidentes ocurren —habló Erza—. No puedo decir nada sobre esos chicos, pero cualquier padre daría la vida por su hijo si la situación lo necesitara. Los salvaste, y esa era la voluntad de sus padres, estoy segura.

—No te avergüences por ello —comentó Natsu—. No deberías ocultar tu magia por ello, si la ocultas no sabrán encontrarte para que puedas compensárselo. Debes hacerte notar.

Daisu, que ya de por si estaba al borde del llanto, se clavó uno de los colmillos en su labio inferior.

—¡Pero tu habilidad con la espada es muy mala! —Le gritó Aleki, que calmó a Daisu—, chispachan.

—¡Calla, cerilla! ¡Eres tu la bruta con esa armadura de demonio pervertido que llevas puesta todavía!.

—¿¡CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, KICHICHAN!?.

—¡CERILLA! ¡CERILLA! ¡CERILLA! ¿¡O ES QUE EL FÓSFORO SE TE METIÓ EN LOS OIDOS!?.

La pelea de insultos prosiguió. Erza caminó hasta Natsu y se sentó a su lado.

—Parece que eso le ha motivado —le dijo su mujer—. Bien hecho.

—¿No te recuerdan a cuando éramos jóvenes? —le preguntó su marido.

—Un poco, sí. Tiene tu carácter.

—Pero es tan hermosa como tu —tras soltarle eso, ambos se sonrojaron.

Con renovadas fuerzas, Daisu aceptó tomar clases de kenjutsu con madre e hija Scarlet.

Cuando su Rairyuken chocó contra la espada de Aleki. Daisu acercó su boca al oído de la otra slayer.

—Gracias —le susurró, produciéndole un leve sonrojo.

—No hay de que —le contestó—, pero no vuelvas a susurrarme así en el oido.

Dos chicas llegaron al gremio, una iba vestida con una túnica negra con una capucha que no tenía puesta en ese momento, de ojos lila y pelo violeta oscuro, su cuerpo no se dejaba ver por la túnica, pero parecía tener cuerpo de niña. La otra era rubio platino, largo. Vestía como si fuese un chico, con pantalones y camisa, usaba gafas y tenía un semblante serio.  
Ellas eran Psy Kreuz y Estela Mouto.

A la vez, un carruaje llevaba a Lucy Heartfilia hacia Magnolia, mientras el gremio de Rainari y Kyuka se asentaban en una ciudad cercana a la propia Magnolia.

A la vez, Bickslow entraba precipitadamente en el gremio.

—¡Laxus-sama! —gritaba.

—¿Qué pasó?.

—¡Problemas en Magnolia! Uno de mis babys lo detectó.

—¿Y por qué no fuiste a detenerlo?.

—Verás… es que.

Aleki y Daisu caminaban hasta el gremio desde donde habían quedado a entrenar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hay una piscina en el gremio? —preguntaba el chico, que no se lo creía.

—Ajá, y grande, muy grande —pero de pronto se paró—. Oye ¿hueles eso? —y se fue corriendo tras un olor que ella detectaba.

Daisu iba tras ella.

—Un tipo al parecer —se explicaba Bickslow—, ha llegado con magia que encanta a mujeres a través del olfato, pero muchísimo más fuerte que la que hemos visto hasta ahora. Pudo atraer a Mizuki Takai de Blue Pegasus y a Keiko Myou de Lamia Scale.

—Espera —dijo Mirajine dando un alto—, ¿esas no son rango S?.

—Lo son —Respondió Laxus.

Kuro y Kaze, que estaban escuchando eso, de pronto se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron corriendo tras un terrible presentimiento.

—Aleki, espera —Daisu alcanzó a Aleki y la había tomado del hombro.

—¡SUELTA! —gritó—. ¡DEBO IR! —tiró del hombro y siguió.

—Ya veo… —susurró.

Los otros dos slayers llegaron varios minutos después del suceso, y vieron aquel hombre que había ido de bar en bar, coqueteando con todas las chicas que encontraba. Su mal presentimiento se había cumplido. Aleki estaba ahí.

—El olfato de dragonslayer la traicionó esta vez —comentó Kaze.

—¡Kuro! ¡Kaze! ¿Qué queréis? —preguntó muy amablemente.

—Domaron a la bestia —susurró Kaze, con sorna.

—¿Puedes venir con nosotros? —le preguntó Kuro, preocupado—, es importante.

—¡NO! —Gritó de pronto, histérica—. ¡No me separaré de Chant-sama!

—Ya habéis oído —dijo el hombre—, largaos

Aquí Kaze dio un paso hacia delante.

—¡No! Es nuestra amiga, y la vamos a librar de ese hechizo en que la has metido.

—Bueno, y a las otras —puntualizo Kuro.

—¿Sabéis el dinero que se gana con esto? Podéis olvidarlo, además, estas magas S y esta niñata slayer serán un buen botín. Mizuki, ve a por ellas.

Mizuki, la maga S de Blue Pegasus, de 1'80 de estatura, de pelo azul oscuro y ojos azul celeste, sacó su katana de filo azul llamada Cortadora de Agua, y se lanzó a atacar.

—¡Tetsuryuken! –Gritó Kuro mientras su antebrazo se transformaba en una hoja de acero, bloqueando el impacto.

Resistieron así hasta que Kuro vio que su acero comenzaba a ser atravesado por la katana azul. Kaze atacó a la chica lanzándole un kunai a la cara. Pero su cuerpo se hizo agua, y como agua se precipitó hacia atrás.

—Chicos —Insistía Aleki—, estaré bien.

—Amor, huye —sugirió la Maga S a Chant—. Yo los distraeré.

—Somos dos —puntualizó Kaze—. no podrás con ambos

—¡Explosión de luz! –Gritó la maga S de Lamia Scale, Keiko Myou, de pelo blanco y ojos azules, poniendo las manos en triangulo y disparando un rayo de luz.

Ambos slayers se echaron hacia los lados para evitar el ataque. Pero un rayo cayó del cielo, y partió el ataque, haciéndolo desaparecer y levantando polvo y piedras.

—Lo siento, chicos —decía un Daisu levantándose del pequeño cráter, causado por su magia—, pero todavía no conozco del todo Magnolia. Me parece que debo ocupar mi responsabilidad, es mi compañera de equipo y debería ser yo quien la salve.


	8. Capitulo 8 Rescate

—Lo siento, chicos —Decía un Daisu levantándose del pequeño cráter, causado por su magia—, pero todavía no conozco del todo Magnolia. Me parece que debo ocupar mi responsabilidad, es mi compañera de equipo y debería ser yo quien la salve.

—No nos vengas ahora como héroe de la película —Le gritó Kaze—, es nuestra amiga y seremos nosotros quien la salvemos.

—¿Qué tal si cooperamos? —Les preguntó Kuro a Kaze y Daisu, aunque parecía más una orden.

Chant se iba a ir, pero otro rayo cayó del cielo, dejando a otro Daisu ante él, con los brazos extendidos.

—¿A dónde ibas? —Preguntó el segundo Daisu.

—Entretened a esas magas S, por favor —Dijo el primer Daisu.

—¿Có-Cómo? —Preguntó un desconcertado Chant.

—¡La magia de dragon slayer! —Gritaron ambos Daisu, que se lanzaron contra Chant.

Keiko trató de disparar un rayo de luz al primero, pero un tornado atrapó a la chica.

—Ataduras del dragón del cielo —Dijo Kaze momentos después, ante la cara de extrañeza de la mujer—, no te molestes, no podrás deshacer esas ataduras, ni Gildarts podía.

—¡No te dejaremos! —Gritaron Aleki y Mizuki, poniéndose delante del segundo y primer Daisu, respectivamente.

Mizuki fue atacada por Kuro, arrastrándola a un combate de espadas. El primer Daisu pasó de Chant, mientras el segundo saltaba por encima de Aleki, que no se esperaba aquello, y fue golpeada por un puñetazo que estuvo a dos centímetros de llegar a su mejilla, lo mismo con Chant. Ambos cayeron al suelo, con el cuerpo electrocutado y con la mejilla quemada.

—¿¡Cómo!? —Gritó Mizuki, que peleaba con Kuro en un tejado—. ¡Cortador de Agua! —Llenó su espada de agua, y con un sablazo, la lanzó, cortado el costado de Kuro, y atravesando a ambos Daisu, que siguieron intactos.

Kaze cogió en el aire a Kuro, quedando a los pies de un edificio, con una horrorosa herida en el costado que chorreaba mucha sangre.

—Tranquilo, ahora te curaré –Dijo Kaze, comenzando con su hechizo de curación.

—¡No! —Mizuki se abalanzó sobre ambos katana en riste, pero un rayo plateado, muy concentrado, atravesó el edificio y la golpeó salvajemente, destrozando gran parte de su ropa—. ¿Cómo…? —Se preguntó, escupiendo sangre, pues tenía heridas con feas quemaduras por el ataque relámpago.

Daisu salió de los escombros de la casa, los otros se esfumaron en el aire.

—Araryu no Hoko, Rugido del dragón de la tormenta. En mi naturaleza de slayer existen dos tipos de magia, la del rayo y la de la tormenta, siendo esta tan fuerte que produce un contra efecto en el mismo usuario. No hay otro usuario ni dragón que sepa usar magia de tormenta, pues es una mejora mía, lo que me convierte en el genuino Dragón de la tormenta, así como en mi propio Slayer.

—Maldito —Le dijo Kuro como pudo—. ¿Por qué apareces ahora, y así?.

—Necesitaba que esa chica estuviera ocupada con otra cosa para disparar eso, si fallaba, tenía por seguro que no iba a poder usarlo otra vez. No sabes el terrible efecto secundario que estoy sufriendo ahora mismo.

—¡Te veo de puta madre, mamón! —Gritó Kaze.

—Mira mejor —Le aconsejó el chico.

Su cuerpo temblaba, parecía que le costaba muchísimo mantenerse de pie, por no contar que de vez en cuando salían chispas de alguna zona de su cuerpo, lo que en su cara reflejaba un gran dolor.

—¿Es que ya sabíais que esos de antes eran falsos? —Preguntó Chant, pasándosele el efecto de la descarga.

—Por supuesto —Dijo Kaze—. No tenían olor ninguno a parte de a una gran carga de electricidad.

—¿Y por qué yo no lo noté? —Preguntó Aleki mientras se levantaba.

—Por su hechizo —Daisu caminaba muy torpemente, sin mover los brazos, hacia Chant—, su conjuro de enamoramiento es un perfume. Yo también lo olí y por eso usé mis réplicas eléctricas para que fueran por mi, haciéndolos subir al techo, usando el Cuerpo del Dragón del Rayo para simular que caían del cielo. No me podías oler porque tus fosas nasales habían sido inundadas con ese perfume.

—¿Y entonces Kuro y Kaze? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Ellos llevan un tiempo menos que tú con él, además, tú has estado muy cerca —Explicó el chico de nuevo. Al ver que Chant estaba ya apoyado sobre sus rodillas y sus manos, jadeante, invocó todo lo que tenía de fuerza para pegarle una patada en las costillas, lanzándolo medio metro, caminar hacia él y pisarle el cuello–. ¿Tiene antídoto? —le preguntó Daisu, al ver que no respondía, apretó—. ¿¡TIENE ANTÍDOTO!?

Pero Chant no podía hablar.

—¡QUITALE LOS PIES DE ENCIMA! —Gritó Aleki, que propinó un puñetazo a Daisu en la cara, tirándolo lejos—. No es por un perfume, ¡es amor!

—¡Amor! —Susurraron las otras dos magas S.

—¿Amor? —Susurró Daisu—. Si que es un perfume peligroso… —Y se levantó como pudo, con el cuerpo temblando.

—Dime una cosa, slayer del rayo —Decía Chant, mientras se levantaba como podía—, si son réplicas, ¿cómo es que consiguieron darnos?

—Todo cuerpo tiene un pequeño campo electromagnético, los humanos también, así como mis réplicas. Mis réplicas atacan, a falta de cuerpo físico, a ese mismo campo magnético, generando la misma polaridad que el del humano al que va a atacar, con eso, el objetivo siente el golpe de verdad aunque no lo hayan tocado. ¿Entendiste?.

—Kuro y Daisu están mal, ambos muy tocados —Pensaba Kaze—, y una pelea contra Aleki en esas circustancias podría ser peligroso para él. Soy el que más fresco está, pero debo curar a Kuro, todavía no está fuera de peligro, me jode pero ese tipo debe hacerlo —Kaze se dirigió a Daisu—. ¡Eh! ¡Tú!, ¡Cuento contigo! —Un halo de viento se reunió a su alrededor—. ¡Amrs X Armor X Vernier! —El halo de viento salió disparado hacia Daisu, que le golpeó en el pecho.

—¡Gracias! —Daisu miró a Aleki—. Por lo visto tengo que derrumbarte para ir a por él.

—¡Me piro! —gritó Chant.

Él, como pudo, echó a correr. Aleki tras eso sacó su armadura del Purgatorio. Daisu se lanzó con un ataque directo, muchísimo más rápido que de costumbre. Aleki recibió un rodillazo en la cara, al no estar acostumbrada a esa velocidad, siendo lanzada por los aires.

—Fallé —Susurró el chico.

Aleki se levantó de un salto y, aprovechando la energía del salto, golpeó al suelo con su mazo, levantando muchísima tierra y escombros contra el slayer del rayo. Pero simplemente desapareció de la nada. Una patada fue a su mejilla derecha.

Esa magia había aumentado tanto su velocidad que ahora era prácticamente invisible para el estado actual de la slayer.

—Fallé de nuevo.

La slayer de fuego se levantó. Daisu fue a propinarle otra patada, pero sufrió un calambrazo, leve, pero lo suficiente para que perdiera muchísima velocidad. Ese fue el momento en que Aleki aprovechó para molerle un costado de un mazazo, dejando a su compañero semiempotrado en el suelo.

—Ahora, simplemente muere —Levantó el mazo para finiquitar.

—¿En serio me vas a matar? Piensa. ¿No somos compañeros? ¿Recuerdas la batalla contra Jiku Ki? ¿El pastel? ¿Los entrenamientos? —Ella seguía con el mazo levantado, dudando. Parecía que no iba a funcionar así que actuó con lo que pudo—. ¡Rairyu no Hoko!.

El rayo destrozó el mazo de Aleki y se elevó por el cielo, separando nubes y desapareciendo en la inmensidad. Aleki, conmocionada por esto, no se movió. Daisu se levantó y propinó un fuerte puñetazo a la nariz de la chica, haciéndola sangrar a chorros y llenándole las fosas nasales de su propia sangre, dejándola inconsciente y tumbada de lado en el suelo.

—Pensé —Explicaba Daisu—, que si dejabas de oler eso y olías otra cosa más fuerte, un olor más familiar, el perfume dejaría de estar en tus fosas nasales y de afectarte. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que tu propia sangre, espero no haberme equivocado.

Tras eso, los efectos de la magia de Kaze se pasaron, y Daisu sufrió una fuerte descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo por sobrecargarlo en ese estado, por no hablar del daño de las costillas rotas por parte de Aleki.

Minutos más tarde, Chant fue arrestado por Bickslow y llevado a prisión poco después, donde fue encarcelado por los delitos de tráfico de mujeres y usarlas como esclavas, tráfico de estupefacientes y de muchos asesinatos en primer grado.

Los jóvenes slayers fueron recogidos por los otros slayers, pues habían visto el rayo que disparó Daisu cuando destruyó el mazo del purgatorio de Aleki. Además, llevaron a las magas S a sus respectivos gremios, para que se ocuparan de ellas.

Kuro fue rápidamente intervenido por Wendy en cuanto llegaron al gremio, pues los poderes curativos de Kaze todavía no estaban completos. Tras eso curaron la nariz de Aleki, que quedó irreconocible tras el potente puñetazo de Daisu. Quedó perfecta. Daisu, por otro lado, con el cuerpo sobrecargado por su propio ataque de Dragón de la Tormenta y con las costillas rotas por el golpe de Aleki, tuvo que ser hospitalizado en una sección especial del gremio para ello, pues el efecto secundario de la magia evitaba que fuese curado por magia. Tuvo que curarse por medios naturales. Tardó unos días hasta que se recuperó del todo, una hazaña increíble para un humano con tales daños.  
Aun así, Wendy le aconsejó que se lo tomara con calma unas semanas.


	9. Capítulo 9 Fairy Tail of the Dead

Un día después de que Chant fuese encarcelado, un extraño objeto llegó a Fairy Tail, ese objeto tenía forma de calavera de color negra que parecía estar echa de cerámica, cuyos colmillos eran el doble de largo que los humanos, con un orbe esmeralda en su boca.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Wendy cuando Levy le estaba echando un vistazo.

—No tiene poder mágico latente —Contestó ella.

—¿Me permites? —Daisu le tendió una mano, Levy puso la calavera en su mano y el la lanzó por el aire, cuando llegó a su pecho le asestó un puñetazo—. ¡RAIRYU NO TEKKEN! —gritó con fuerza mientras lo hacía.

La calavera salió disparada contra la pared, muchos tuvieron que agacharse para evitar el disparo, pero rebotó contra la pared, contra el techo, y luego contra el suelo y así sucesivamente hasta que golpeó en la cabeza a un distraído Natsu. La calavera fue a parar a las manos de su hija.

—Pues si ha soportado tu cabeza, papa, es irrompible —Se rió ella con humor.

—Heredaste el humor de tu madre —Dijo molesto el slayer, frotándose un abultado chichón.

Una Wendy enfadada tiró con fuerza de la mejilla de Daisu.

—¡Te dije que te lo tomaras con calma! —Le gritó casi al oído ante las quejas del chico.

—¡Esto me hace más daño que una batalla! ¡PARA! —Wendy le soltó tras gritar que parase.

Levy recuperó la calavera.

—Dejádmelo estudiar esta noche, mañana tendré algo.

Pasó el tiempo y llegó la noche. La luna bañó Magnolia con una luz roja. Un precioso momento que parejas normales aprovecharon, pero otra gente, con un gran poder mágico, detectó peligroso.

Levy se quedó dormida estudiando la calavera en el escritorio de su casa. Gajeel la movió despacio.

—Ey, Levy, vamos —Le decía.

Pero al ver que no despertaba Gajeel la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

—Padre, esa cosa no me da buena espina.

—A mí tampoco —Sonrió, tratando de tranquilizar a su hijo—. Venga, vuelve a la cama.

A las afueras de Magnolia, en su cementerio, se encontraba un grupo de unos dos chicos y una chica.

—Date prisa con esa lápida —Dijo la chica—, nos hacen falta cuatro más.

—Que si, pesada —Dijo el que cavaba para sacar la lápida.

Hubo un ruido de tierra moverse, ajeno a ellos, y miraron en todas direcciones.

—¡Date prisa! —Gritó el otro chico.

—Estoy asustada —Susurró.

Hubo más ruido de ese tipo. Un bramido se alzó por el cementerio, solo apagado por el grito de los muchachos.

Daisu bebía un café cargado en su cafetería-pastelería favorita, dando cabezadas de cuando en cuando, pues había dormido horrorosamente. Hasta que un golpe en su mesa le despejó. Aleki, había plantado un periódico en la mesa. Junto con ella, Kaze y Kuro.

—Encontraron tres cadáveres troceados por todo el cementerio —Dijo ella.

—¿Y a mí qué? —Respondió Daisu con una pregunta, bebiendo—. No tuvieron que haber hecho el trío allí.

—Tenían marcas de dientes en carne y huesos, unos dientes afilados —Contestó Kaze.

—¿Y a mí qué? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Kuro… por favor.

—Voy.

Kuro inmovilizó a Daisu.

—¡Ey! ¿¡Qué hacéis, bastardos!?.

Kaze le pisó el pié y el chico abrió la boca, agarró sus mandíbulas mientras Aleki comprobaba algo con un molde con marcas de dientes grabados que había sacado de su bolsillo.

—Lo suponía —Decía ella—; sus colmillos son demasiado grandes. ¡Joder que dientes! ¡Fíjate, si parece la mandíbula de un tiburón, solo que este tipo solo tiene una fila de dientes en cada mandíbula!.

Unos tres segundos después de decir eso, los tres slayers se hallaron en el suelo con varios puñetazos alrededor de la cara y, en el caso de Kuro y Kaze, con la nariz rota.

—¡Si queríais ver mis dientes pedírmelo, joder! —Gritó indignado el slayer eléctrico.

—Si te sirve de consuelo —Comentó Kaze, curándose la nariz mientras se levantaba del suelo—, a todos nos hicieron lo mismo. Esas marcas son del tamaño de una dentadura humana, salvo con los colmillos más grandes, y pensaron que era uno de los slayers

Mientras hablaba los otros se levantaban.

—Pero el de los slayers —Terminaba Aleki—, son medio centímetro más grande que el de los humanos normales.

—Ninguno de los tres tenía los dientes tan grandes como las marcas, salvo tú –Terminó de explicar Kuro–, que son mas grandes, exactamente ese medio centímetro más grande que los de nosotros, lo que hace tus colmillos un centímetro y medio más grande que un humano normal. No solo eso, toda tu dentadura está afilada y rematada en punta, y curiosamente tus colmillos tienen una ligerísima curvatura

—Genial, estupendo, cojonudo. Gracias por la información, pero no me interesan las dentaduras de los demás ¿Me dejáis terminarme el café de una vez? –Preguntó Daisu, enfadado.

—Por supuesto —Respondió Kuro—. Vamos a darle los datos de Daisuke a Laxus y a decir que él también es inocente.

El rubio terminó su café y en cuanto fue al gremio, se encontró con casi toda Magnolia delante del gremio. Los ciudadanos llevaban guadañas, espadas, escopetas y horcas, todo material mágico. En cuanto le vieron, le apuntaron.

—¡Ahí está el asesino! —Dijo un ciudadano.

—¿Eh? —Daisu no entendía la situación.

—¡Daisu! —gritó Aleki—. ¡Creen que fuiste tú el del ataque, incluso sabiendo que tu dentadura es completamente diferente que el de las marcas!.

—Pudo no haber mordido con toda ella —Recalcó una chica—, uno de esos chicos era mi hermano.

—¡Todos sus dientes están afilados como flechas! —Gritó de nuevo Aleki.

—¡Soy inocente! —Gritó Daisu.

—¡A por él!.

Daisu chasqueó los dedos, disparando una descarga de electricidad y el sonido de un trueno milisegundos después, deteniendo a todos los presentes y haciendo que Phanterlily se cubriera las orejas.

—Quien se acerque a mi morirá de una descarga —Sentenció el chico como autodefensa, aunque por su mirada se notaba que no iba a hacer algo así—. ¿Están seguros de que quieren probarme?.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo.

—Soltad las armas —Gritó la voz de Laxus tras ellos—. Confío en que no ha sido, y de hecho, pensar que uno de mi gremio ha sido capaz de semejante atrocidad es que no nos conoce y merece ser llamado enemigo. ¿Quién desea ser enemigo del gremio? ¡Soltad las armas! —Los ciudadanos obedecieron—. Bien, Daisuke Rovu, para limpiar tu nombre deberás ir al cementerio esta misma noche.

—Yo iré contigo —Natsu salió de entre la multitud, apartando la gente.

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto Daisu, curioso.

—Para empezar por tu culpa esa calavera me dio en la cabeza. Además siento que debería estar contigo allí.

—Hablando de la calavera. Levy ¿qué encontraste?.

—La verdad… es que me dormí —Se rió por lo bajo—, así que no pude averiguar gran cosa. He estado desde que me desperté trabajando en ella pero la verdad he dormido muy mal.

—Te ayudaré —Dijo Psy entre la multitud.

—¿Cuántos de aquí durmieron mal? —Preguntó Daisu con curiosidad.

Todos los slayers levantaron la mano, así como Levy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Estela y Psy. También Asuka, Cana y Romeo. En definitiva los miembros del gremio con más poder mágico acumulado.

—Papa, iré con vosotros —Aleki dio un paso adelante.

—No, hija —Le contestó su padre—. Esto es algo que debemos solucionar Daisuke y yo. Es algo instintivo

—Vamos —Terminó por sentenciar Daisu. Y ambos caminaron hasta el cementerio.

—¿Estás nervioso? —Le preguntó Natsu en el lugar del accidente, esa misma noche bajo una luna llena blanca.

—Tal vez un poco —Mintió Daisu, que estar en un cementerio por la noche no es que le hiciera precisamente gracia.

Escucharon como la tierra comenzó a moverse desde el interior, se pusieron en guardia. Pronto, apareció del suelo una bestia calva de forma humana de piel cetrina con protuberancias, ojos dorados y uñas largas. Para rematar, poseía una enorme cola y varios apéndices que parecían tentáculos saliendo de su espalda.

—¡Tú! —Señaló a Daisu—. Tú despertar mí, golpear sello y liberarme.

Hicieron memoria, y rápidamente ejecutaron un golpe con su palma a su respectiva frente.

—¡La calavera! —Gritó Levy en el gremio—. ¡Ha desaparecido!.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —Comentó Happy—. Aye.

Cuando vieron una explosión en el cementerio, decidieron ir a ver.

La explosión fue causada por un disparo eléctrico que pareció un Raienryu no Hoko, que fue absorbido por ambos slayers, y, aun así, la energía despedida fue tan fuerte que hundió todo el cementerio varios centímetros en el suelo.  
El ser clavo sus tentáculos en la tierra y los muertos comenzaron a levantarse, algunos puros esqueletos, otros a medio carcomer por el tiempo, otros muertos semanas anteriores. Todos se levantaron de su tumba, sujetos por la magia de aquel extraño ser. Saltaron a la vez, y ambos slayers tuvieron que destruir los cuerpos al grito de sus Hokou.

—Menos mal que el maestro Makarov no está en esta fosa común —Susurró Natsu.

Los zombies volvieron a rejuntarse y atacaron de nuevo. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que ese ser no había sacado sus tentáculos del suelo.

—¡Destruye esos cuerpos de nuevo! —Gritó Natsu mientras se lanzaba contra su enemigo. Daisu disparo su Rairyu no Hokou contra los zombies que se iban interponiendo en su camino y se acercaban mucho a los dos. En cuanto llegó a su destino Natsu atacó—. ¡Guren Hoo Ken! —Gritó mientras embestía al ser con su ataque, golpeándolo con un cabezazo rodeado de fuego con forma de punta de flecha.

El monstruo fue arrastrado varios metros de distancia, y con ellos, sus tentáculos sacados del suelo. Los muertos cayeron al suelo en pedazos. Pero de un manotazo el monstruo tiró a Natsu todo el camino recorrido por su ataque. Con un tentáculo fue a atacar al slayer pero Daisu cortó el tentáculo con su lanza eléctrica Rairyu Hotengeki, produciéndole mucho dolor.

—¡Ataquemos a la vez! —Gritó Daisu, haciendo desaparecer la lanza entre sus manos—. ¡Araryu no Hoko!.

—¡Karyu no Hoko!.

Ambos lanzaron sus rugidos a la vez, que se mezclaron, formando un torbellino de fuego y electricidad plateada, e impactaron en la bestia, que trató de absorber el poder del ataque combinado, pero acabó explotando.  
El resto del gremio llegó justo a tiempo para ver como explotaba el ser. Un baño de lo que parecía sangre negra calló sobre toda Magnolia. Lo que extrañó a todos fue que esa extraña lluvia hizo que las marcas del gremio se activaran y formaran barreras para protegerlos de la lluvia hasta que cesó.

—Esto no me gusta —Susurró Natsu

La luna se tiñó de rojo, a todos les recorrió un escalofrío y un grito conjunto y unísono de miles de personas rajó la noche como un afilado cuchillo raja la carne.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Gritó Aleki, histérica.

—¡No lo se! –Gritó Levy, todavía más histérica.

—Conozco de esa calavera —Dijo Psy de repente—. se le llama "Calavera de la resurrección" y cuentan que está viva. He hecho investigaciones sobre cosas parecidas antes de llegar al gremio, y se que por lo menos tiene una consciencia primitiva de lo que es y de lo que puede hacer. Es seguro que se enfadó de los golpes de naranjito y pelochicle le propinaron, aunque el de pelochicle fue sin querer. También absorbió vuestros hechizos en aquellos violentos contactos físicos.

—¿Algo que podamos hacer? —Preguntó Gajeel.

—Hay que encontrar la calavera y destruirla. Pero debe ser el poder de uno de los dos agresores, si no, ya lo habría hecho yo.

—¿Y los ciudadanos? —Preguntó Wendy.

—Seguramente muertos, la lluvia esta es sangre de aquella bestia —Psy alzó la vista—. No responderé más preguntas. Debemos localizarla y que esos dos cabezotas la destruyan. Separémonos, y el que la encuentre que dispare al cielo.

El gremio se separó y se adentró en Magnolia, recorrieron calles y callejones en busca de la dichosa calavera. Pero Gajeel y Levy se llevaron una vista atroz. Lo que parecía ser el encargado de la frutería, salvo con pústulas y la piel cetrina, así como prominentes dientes que curiosamente encajaban con el molde de la dentadura del agresor de aquellos chicos, devorando la ya poca cabeza de una chica que ellos habían visto pasar varias veces, mientras otro, que no reconocieron por estar de espaldas, la violaba.

Levy no se movió, pero Gajeel sí.

—¡TETSURYU NO HOKO! —Gritó lanzando su ataque, que hizo pedazos los tres cuerpos a la vez. Tras eso, abrazó a su esposa—. Ya pasó.

O eso creían, porque la criatura con la que pelearon Natsu y Daisuke antes saltó de un tejado y se colocó delante de ellos. La diferencia es que ahora medía cinco metros. Asustados sin saber porqué ante los ojos psicópatas de la bestia, trataron de retroceder. Pero no pudieron, un miedo anormal se apoderó de los dos. Por suerte, Phanterlily en su forma guerrera cayó de la misma forma que lo hizo la bestia, clavándole la espada en la nuca, produciéndole un aparátenle gran dolor. Lily sacó la espada y se puso delante de Gajeel y Levy. La bestia saltó a los tejados y desapareció. Gajeel, con el orgullo herido, abrazó con más fuerza a Levy.

—Ya pasó —Trató de consolarla, que lloraba descontroladamente.

La bestia no tuvo la misma clemencia con el resto de los miembros. Algunos siendo heridos brutalmente por la espalda, o atravesados en el corazón. Fuere como fuese, el herido que era asesinado por sus tentáculos todo su poder mágico era drenado, y eso hacía que su tamaño aumentara, y con ello su poder ofensivo.

Pasaba la interminable noche, y mientras el gremio comenzaba a quedar casi extinto, solo Erza, Natsu, Daisu, Aleki y Psy se encontraban con vida, aunque la primera había perdido el brazo izquierdo y el segundo su oreja derecha en un ataque del ser. Los cinco se reunían en la plaza de Magnolia. Psy trataba de curar el brazo de Erza, a petición de Natsu. Aleki se hallaba en shock y Daisu temblaba, sentado en el suelo a punto del llanto.

La bestia cayó del cielo, en ese momento el doble de grande que en el encuentro contra Gajeel. Ahora llevaba la calavera incrustada en la frente, con su cuerpo totalmente negro y la espalda llena de tentáculos. Caminaba, debido a sus enormes brazos, como un simio.

—Y así —Decía la calavera con tono irónico y una voz aguda—, el gremio de Fairy Tail fue consumido, sus poderes absorbidos, y en mi ser encontradas sus esencias.

Erza se levantó.

—¡No te muevas! —Le gritó Psy.

Pero fue inútil. Erza se lanzó en un ataque kamikaze con su armadura Fairy. Pero había perdido ya tanto poder mágico que con un golpe del brazo del ser, fue atravesada en el pecho con la garra. Natsu, con un grito también se lanzó al ataque, pero corrió la misma suerte que su esposa.

La calavera comenzó a reírse.

—Ya solo quedáis vosotros.

Aleki no se movía. La calavera decidió jugar con ella y tras azotarla brutalmente con sus tentáculos le dio un poderoso puñetazo en la cara, tirándola lejos. Fue a matar a Daisuke, y Psy se interpuso entre él y el tentáculo, siendo atravesada en el estómago por un tentáculo. Su energía no fue drenada porque Psy todavía estaba viva milagrosamente al caer al suelo, en un intento de curarse el estómago perforado, escupiendo y llorando sangre.

—Os dejaré para el final entonces —La calavera caminó hasta Aleki, hasta que una extraña presión lo dejó sin aliento, y una mano agarró su cola. Miró hacia atrás.

Una mano cuyo brazo estaba lleno de escamas amarillas la había cogido. No solo eso, comenzó a apretar con tanta fuerza que clavó los dedos e hizo sangrar a la bestia, que emitió un grito de dolor.

—Fuiste tu quien descuartizó a esas personas, ¿verdad? –Dijo la voz de Daisu, distorsionada por el enorme aura eléctrica que rodeaba su cuerpo salpicado de escamas amarillas– ¿Por qué?

—Los humanos sabéis deliciosos. Tú y ese otro humano de pelo rosa me destruisteis el sello donde estaba encerrado tanto tiempo al golpearme –Y se rió.

Aunque reírse fue lo peor que podía haber hecho. Daisu había conseguido tanta fuerza con su recién desatado Dragon force que arrancó de un tirón la cola de la bestia.

—Además te atreviste a matar a mi nueva familia y a golpear a mi princesa dragona…

La calavera giró sobre si misma, y trató de asestar un puñetazo que Daisu paró con una mano. La agarró por el dedo corazón y con un giro de su muñeca retorció todo el brazo y le arrancó enorme el dedo, salpicándose de sangre negra. Lanzó un Raienryu no Hoko pero Daisu lo detuvo con su mano libre, absorbió el elemento rayo del ataque y apretó los dedos metiendo energía eléctrica en medio de las llamas, haciendo extinguir el fuego. Tiró el dedo lejos tras eso.  
Al ver que no podía combatir contra el chico trató de huir, pero en cuanto recorría un par de metros un golpe lo devolvía al lugar de donde empezó a correr.

—¡Por favor, para, déjame vivir! —Rogó la bestia en el suelo.

—Creo que te arrancaré las piernas —Sentenció el slayer, cuyos ojos se habían vuelto dorados tras el Dragon force, dirigiéndole una mirada de loco psicópata, totalmente fuera de sí. Agarró la pierna de la calavera con una mano y simplemente tiró, arrancándole la pierna hasta la rodilla, salpicándolo todo de sangre—. Y ahora la otra —La otra la cogió por el muslo y le arrancó totalmente la pierna, produciendo el mismo efecto. Tiró ambos trozos de carne a su espalda, que cayeron como peso muerto y destrozaron el suelo.

Ahora quien no se podía mover del miedo era la calavera. Había oído hablar del poder del Dragon Force, por las leyendas de que Natsu fue el primero de la primera generación en conseguirlo, durante su forma sellada habiendo estado en todo el mundo como un mundano pisapapeles. Pero supo que el tal slayer necesitaba enormes fuentes de energía para conseguirlo. También supo que los de segunda y tercera generación podían entrar en ese estado a placer, siendo mucho más débil que el de primera generación, pero el tercero mucho más fuerte que el de la segunda. Pero en este caso, dedujo, un slayer de la supuesta cuarta generación, o eso había sentido al ser golpeado por el chico, tenía el poder latente de ambos progenitores en el momento de la concepción, haciendo a la progenie con el tiempo virtualmente muchísimo más fuerte que ambos padres juntos. Supuso que, debido a eso, el poder del Dragon Force de cuarta generación daba un poder incluso más disparado que los de la primera.

Daisu miró a Aleki, cuya mirada seguía perdida, como si hubieran destruido su alma, dejando un cascarón vacío. El dragon slayer se subió al cuerpo de la calavera, y tras coger su cabeza la arrastró hasta Aleki.

—Pide perdón —Sentenció amenazadoramente el chico. Al ver que no reaccionaba estampó, con tanta fuerza la cabeza de su enemigo contra el suelo, que rebotó. En cuanto llegó al suelo de nuevo su cuello fue pisado—. Pide perdón —Volvió a repetir.

—L-lo si…

—No te oigo —Daisu apretó más su cuello.

—L-lo si-sie-ento —Trató de decir.

—No te oigo —Repitió con una dulzura fría y maníaca.

La calavera trató de atacar con sus tentáculos, pero fueron quemadas por un Araryu no Hoko sin clemencia ninguna, que destrozó tanto su espalda que se podía ver un cráter en el suelo a través del cuerpo por el poder del disparo. Con todavía el cuerpo vivo por el efecto de la calavera, provocó un dolor físico que no se podría describir con palabras.

—Piedad —Trató de decir.

—Tú no la tuviste.

—Perdóname la vida.

—¿Como se la perdonaste al resto? Una de las cosas que Kousen me enseñó es devolver al agresor todo lo que ha hecho a sus víctimas. Haz matado, decapitado, torturado y arrancado miembros, comido gente y puede que me falte algo. Ya te he torturado y arrancado varios miembros y atravesado. Me falta decapitarte, comerte y matarte —Tras decir eso, Daisu pisó con tanta fuerza que separó la cabeza del resto del cuerpo. El cuerpo comenzó a pudrirse pero no la cabeza—. Decapitado —Cogió la cabeza y de un mordisco arrancó gran parte de la carne, que escupió al suelo. Con sus dientes llenos de de sangre y una sonrisa maníaca mordió la calavera, con la fuerza dada por su Dragon Force la partía como si fuese pan. La masticó y luego la escupió. Lo hizo varias veces hasta que solo quedó la mandíbula y un trozo de cristal del orbe que había antes en la boca.

Daisu se encontró en su cama, todavía con los vendajes de Wendy, con sudores fríos y un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Un agradable viento se colaba por su ventana y aun así…  
Se levantó de su cama corriendo y fue al gremio. Hacía un día fantástico, y la ciudad parecía reconstruida al instante tras la pelea. Confuso, llegó al gremio. Todos estaban ahí, y tenían una cara de haber pasado mala noche.

—¡Entrega para el gremio de Fairy Tail! —Dijo un cartero. Todos sufrieron un déjà vu. Laxus firmó el papel de entrega y el cartero le dio una caja.

Todos, con calma aparente pero muertos de nerviosismo por dentro, miraron el contenido. No era más que los restos de una cerámica negra con forma de mandíbula humana y un trozo de cristal verduzco. Al recordar la pesadilla, cada uno hasta donde murió, los Exceel cogieron el paquete mientras tomaban altura. En cuanto hubo suficiente altura la tiraron al aire y todo el gremio disparó su mejor ataque individual, en cuanto tocaron el objetivo hubo una enorme explosión que separó las nubes y causó un hermoso espectáculo de luces. Del paquete no quedó ni siquiera polvo.

Pero por la mente de todos corrían las mismas preguntas… ¿Había pasado de verdad? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Y en todas las cabezas, menos en una ¿Qué había terminado con ese bicho?.

Psy miró a Daisuke y le golpeó leve en el hombro con su mano

—No se como lo hiciste, pero lo hiciste —Le susurró—. Esa calavera parece que tenía el poder de manipular el tiempo de forma rudimentaria, así que cuando fue destruida, su efecto fue revertido, quedando solo como una pesadilla para todo el gremio —Psy se llevó una sorpresa cuando tocó el hombro del chico, luego simplemente sonrió—. Aquellos chicos siguen vivos, no te preocupes. Lo has hecho bien —Tras eso le dio una nalgada y desapareció entre la gente.

Daisu se miró la mano derecha, que todavía temblaba por la electricidad, aunque ya no sabía si por el "sueño" o por lo del día anterior.


	10. Capítulo 10 Odio y Estrategia

Al día siguiente, Daisu se hallaba mirando un listado de misiones, en una mesa del comedor del gremio. Tomaba un café cargado, cuando Aleki dejó caer sobre la mesa una enorme caja de piedra sellada. El golpe hizo que Daisuke se despertara del todo.

–¿Qué mierda es eso? –Preguntó indignado, el chico, que casi se derramó el café.

–¡El inicio de una nueva colección de mi magia The Knight! –Respondió ella animada–. ¡Combate conmigo para probarla!.

–¿¡Ahora!?.

–Lo siento parejita, pero no –Dijo Kuro acercándose a ambos–. Tenemos una misión que hacer.

–¿Ahora decides tú por ambos grupos? –Respondió Daisuke.

–Hemos tenido noticias de que Jiku Ki ha atacado y raptado a varios miembros de otros clanes, debemos ir puesto que somos los únicos que han luchado contra él y sobrevivido para tener una oportunidad de rescatarlos.

–¿Y por qué no van nuestros padres? –Preguntó Aleki, con la mitad de su cabeza imaginándose como estaría con la armadura.

–Por que se enfrentarían a algo desconocido –Respondió Kaze acercándose por la espalda de la chica–, nosotros tenemos posibilidades de derrotarlo.

–¿Cuándo partiremos entonces? –Preguntó Daisu.

–Ya mismo, no tienes tiempo ni para comprar dulces. Vámonos ya.

Cogieron sus cosas rápidamente y Kuro y Kaze les siguieron explicando la misión. Iban caminando a buen ritmo por un camino, ya fuera de Magnolia, pues a ninguno le apetecía coger un vehículo.

–Un chico de Lamia Scale pudo enviar una señal desde una cueva bastante lejos de Magnolia –Comentaba Kaze–, tanto que tardaremos 4 horas en llegar a esta velocidad.

–Esta vez –Prosiguió Kuro–, los avatares que está usando Jiku Ki son desconocidos, pero, como siempre, usan una magia elemental que solo expertos podrían utilizar a gran nivel.

–¡No os preocupéis, con mi nueva armadura serán pan comido!.

–¡Pero si es totalmente nueva! ¡No la sabrás usar, cerilla! –Le reprochó Daisu.

–¡Por eso quería pelear contra ti antes de nada! ¡Chispita!.

Los cuatro escucharon algo entre los arbustos, un sonido que para un oído normal se escaparía, pero los dragon slayers tenían un oído finísimo. Decidieron pensar que era un animal salvaje aunque se mantuvieron en alerta.

Las cuatro horas pasaron muy incómodos, a ninguno le gustaba estar muy cerca de alguno de los cuatro, y esas 4 horas solo aumentaron más la discordia entre todos. Kaze y Aleki se peleaban con crudeza hasta que Daisu y Kuro les estamparon las frentes el uno contra el otro al grito de "¡CALLAOS YA!". Fue entonces cuando llegaron a su destino, oculto bajo un hechizo ilusorio y solo visible para un DS, casi como si fuese una entrada premeditada solo para ellos; la entrada de un túnel de tren. Dejaron sus mochilas a los pies de un árbol y entraron.  
Poco a poco se iba volviendo la cosa más oscura, así que Aleki encendió su brazo para iluminar el camino. Una bandada de murciélagos pasaron por encima de sus cabezas y la cueva se iluminó como por arte de magia, dejando a la vista el sistema de iluminación sobre el techo.

Los slayers siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron una puerta. La abrieron y múltiples murciélagos les obligaron a taparse, dos segundos después, cuatro agujeros se abrieron en el suelo, haciendo que los cuatro fueran a habitaciones individuales.

Aleki fue a parar a un bosque cuyos árboles le resultaron muy familiares. Kaze llegó a otro bosque, pero este era en su totalidad de llamas altas. Kuro llegó al mar, sobre una pequeña plataforma de madera que rápidamente le pasó factura debido a su problema con los transportes. En cuanto a Daisu, fue a parar a una habitación totalmente oscura, no veía nada, no oía nada y no olía nada, prácticamente aislado del resto del mundo.

_Aunque los hechos pasaron todos a la vez, serán narrados de uno en uno._

Aleki ya conocía el bosque.

–¡Jiku! –Gritó Aleki–. ¡Sal de donde estés!

Jiku Ki, el clon que había sido destruido por ella y su compañero, salió de uno de los árboles de enfrente. Los árboles se movieron, dejando un claro entre ambos.

–Aleki Dragneel Scarlet, la niña de mama, con un profundo odio a si misma por estar siempre a la sombra de sus padres.

–¡Cállate! –Le gritó la chica.

–Ahora con un nuevo DragonSlayer haciéndote sombra. Triste chica sin luz que no consigue reconocimiento.

–¡CÁLLATE! –Gritó prolongadamente con muchísima fuerza, haciendo temblar el bosque entero. Sin titubear lanzó su aliento de fuego, aunque los árboles se pusieron en medio y detuvieron las llamas.

Jiku Ki 2.0 puso una mano en el suelo y varias raíces salieron de la misma, azotando a Aleki por casi toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

–Desde tu última batalla conozco cada magia tuya, cada armadura y forma de contrarrestarlas. Como tu padre pierdes muy fácil los nervios, pero él a tu edad era muchísimo más fuerte que tú ahora mismo.

–¡ESO ES MENTIRA! –Aleki se levantó de un salto, envuelta en llamas–. ¡GUREN KARYU KEN! –Aleki comenzó a azotar a Jiku Ki a puñetazos casi invisibles, ninguno le dejó descansar y las ramas de los árboles ardían con la fuerza de sus iracundas llamas–. ¡KARYU NO KAGITSUME! –Terminó de castigar el cuerpo de Jiku con una patada en la cara, lanzándolo a volar.

Aunque resultó ser un clon de madera.

–Eso es lo que hay en tu corazón; desconfianza, miedo, el presentimiento de que nunca serás alguien para nadie. ¿Qué es eso que estoy leyendo en tu corazón, estás enamorada? No, no es eso, pero es muy fuerte ¿miedo? –Las pupilas de Aleki se dilataron –. ¡Sí, es miedo!.

–Este tipo lee mi mente –Pensó Aleki ante las risas que rebotaban por todo el bosque–. Debo bloquearlo de alguna manera.

–¡La resistencia es inútil! – gritó Jiku - ¡Da igual lo que pienses!.

–¡SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS! –Gritó Aleki. Los árboles comenzaron a moverse–. Muy bien, ¿No apareces? ¡Destruiré todo el bosque, Re-Equip! –Aleki comenzó a brillar con fuerza unos segundos, para al final vestir una armadura dorada de revestimiento delgado, dos alas de oro aparecieron en su espalda y su cuello fue adornado por una larga bufanda blanca. Alzó la mano y apareció en ella un arco de oro. Apuntó y tensó la cuerda, haciendo aparecer una flecha de oro–. ¡Guren Hoo Ken! –En vez de rodearse llamas doradas, desvió todas las llamas a la flecha, que soltó tras condensar todo el ataque en la punta de la misma. La flecha provocó una enorme explosión que destruyó medio bosque, y la otra mitad ardió.

El verdadero Jiku Ki tuvo que salir, tosiendo por el humo y polvo provocado por el ataque, con un brazo destruido casi hasta el hombro.

–Destruiste mi bosque, otra vez –Dijo Jiku entre toses–. ¡Pero seguirás siendo la misma niña indefensa! ¡Puedo leer tu mente, sabes que tengo razón, estás eclipsada por cualquiera y lo seguirás estando!.

–Tienes razón –Dijo Aleki alzando la voz–. Tal vez no sea la más fuerte, y tal vez siga siendo una niña de mama, tal vez nunca consiga nada en la vida porque otros ya lo han hecho y mejor que yo. Realmente odio que jueguen conmigo, cuando era todavía muy joven me insultaban e incluso me hicieron muchísimas bromas pesada. Odio a Kaze, odio la superioridad de mis padres sobre mi, odio a Kuro y su maldita música, odio a Laxus y odio a toda Magnolia por solo verme como la hija de Salamander y de Titania –Cargó una flecha apuntando al suelo, que se cargó en seguida de llamas doradas–. Odio ser solo "Minititania" o "La pequeña destructora", o "Salamander II" odio cada estúpido ser que solo me ve como la hija de esos dos.

Jiku simplemente no podía creerse que ella comenzara a reconocer su odio hacia todos, incluso a sus padres.

-¿Y tu compañero? ¿Qué me dices de tu compañero? –Dijo Jiku, tratando de hundirla de alguna manera, pero su mente comenzó a llenarse de una mezcla de sentimientos muy positivos y a la vez enormemente negativos, que resultaban demasiado difícil leerle la mente.

-¡LE ODIO! – gritó más sonrojada que el pelo de su madre a la vez que las llamas de la flecha crecían - Odio a ese bastardo, odio su forma de invitarme a dulces, odio su forma de ver las cosas, su pasado, la forma en que me mira, la forma en que me llama "Cerilla", "Fosforito", "Antorcha" y todos esos estúpidos motes que me pone, su tono de voz tan relajada, grave y suave. – Aleki apuntó a Jiku entre ceja y ceja con el arco - Pero si hay algo que odio con muchísima más fuerza que esos malditos bastardos, es que urgen en mi cabeza sin permiso – Y sin más disparó. La flecha arrasó todo a su paso, creando una zanja muy profunda, y cuando Jiku trató de escapar de la flecha, las llamas de la misma lo consumieron por completo.

Al final del trayecto, la flecha golpeó una pared de la habitación, haciendo un agujero por una habitación. Al salir suspiró como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima. Los demás salieron de cada punto cardinal de la siguiente habitación poco después que ella, Kuro muy herido, Daisuke con una gran cara de enfado y Kaze jadeando.

Durante su caída Kuro estaba mareado por la pequeña balsa, aunque lo peor fue cuando múltiples serpientes marinas comenzaron a tratar de hundirle. Kuro, que entre las serpientes marinas y la balsa, eligió la balsa, disparó un Tetsuryu no Hoko al mar, agarrándose bien a la balsa mientras era propulsado. Con el objetivo de huir de las serpientes, que pronto perdió de vista, acabó en una isla. Mizu Ki salió del agua poco después que él.

–Kuro Redfox McGarden, 18 años, nacido el 5 de Julio hijo de Gajeel Redfox y Levy McGarden. Magias Escritura mágica y Slayer de Hierro. Llamado Kurogane II o Junior.

–Alguien estuvo espiando los expedientes, al parecer. Muy bien. Tienes un 10.

–Es extraño, no eres como tus otros compañeros, no guardas rencor en tu corazón, ni en tu mente. Solo guardas música. ¡Ah! Espera, encontré una puerta secreta –Kuro comenzó a molestarse con sus juegos mentales–. Está bien cerrada ¿Qué hay dentro?.

Kuro sonrió.

–Antes no leías la mente, ¿eres como una versión 2.0 o algo así?.

–Podría decirse.

–Odio a los telépatas.

–Tu amiga Aleki opina lo mismo.

Kuro disparó su Tetsuryu no Hoko con la boca totalmente abierta, desatando un tornado gris. Mizu lo rechazó totalmente con su Cuerpo de Agua.

–¿Toqué algo sensible? –Preguntó Mizu con sorna.

–¡Es para que no te apalanques! –Dijo Kuro, sacando sus Tetsuryuken y haciendo girar la hoja como si fuesen sierras eléctricas.

Kuro ejecutó varios golpes con ambas espadas, pero todos ellos fueron evitados por el dichoso cuerpo de agua. Kuro fue a tomar alcance cuando fue golpeado fieramente en el pecho por un látigo de agua. La velocidad de Mizu Ki aumentó muchísimo respecto a la última vez.  
Mizu se metió en el agua con ayuda de su magia corporal y, nadando en una parábola hacia Kuro, le lanzó un dragón de agua que se movió tan rápido que no pudo esquivar. El dragón de agua le arrastró varios metros, con la arena cortándolo por la espalda y el dragón haciéndole puré por delante, hasta que chocó contra un muro invisible. Lleno de heridas palpó el muro invisible, se sentía rugoso y no como una barrera de energía, dedujo que era el fin de aquella habitación.

Mizu Ki fue a por el, arrastrando una gran cantidad de agua. Arrastraba tanta agua y Kuro había sido arrastrado tanto, que tardaría un rato en llegar hacia su oponente.

–Debo pensar rápido –Se dijo así mismo–, pero me lee el pensamiento… Tal vez pueda jugar con eso a mi favor.

Aprovechando al sangre de su cuerpo, escribió en la arena varias trampas por el terreno y luego lo tapó con arena, su escritura mecánica evitó tener que pensar las cosas que escribía. Tras eso, dio una palmada y las letras "Montañas" se escribieron en el aire, se metieron en la arena y comenzaron a crear grandes montículos de arena que dificultaron el camino de Mizu, eso le dio tiempo a prepararse lo suficiente, aunque ya comenzaba a perder bastante sangre y cuando llegase no sabría si iba a poder culminar su plan.

Mizu llegó justo a tiempo pues sus reservas de magia comenzaban a agotarse.

–¡Mizu no Maho: Wave! –Mizu con toda el agua que había arrastrado la levantó y lanzó el equivalente a un tsunami pequeño.

–¡CAISTE! –Gritó Kuro.

En seguida las letras "Explosión" comenzaron a causar estragos a la estructura de la ola. Tras eso, hizo aparición "Agujero" en letras mayúsculas y en grande bajo toda envergadura del agua, y segundos después "Gravedad fuerte", provocando que toda la ola, junto con Mizu, se fueran al agujero. Mizu sobresalió de la masa de agua, aunque no podía moverse bien debido a la gravedad trató de atacar, activando otra de las trampas de Kuro, saliendo "ELECTRICIDAD" escrito con sangre en letras gigantescas, produciendo un enorme rayo, nada que envidiar al Rairyu no Hoko de Daisu. Todo ello produjo que el Cuerpo de Agua de Mizu se desactivara, a tiempo para que Kuro saltase y le golpease en la cara, sacándolo del agua. Mizu todavía tenía el cuerpo electrocutado, aunque se le pasaría pronto. Kuro debía actuar con rapidez.

–¡Tetsuryukon! –Gritó, golpeando el suelo con su puño y haciendo que un bastón de acero golpeara a Mizu en la columna vertebral, lanzándolo al cielo. Jadeando, dio una gran palmada sobre su cabeza, haciendo que sus manos se transformasen en una enorme espada–. ¡GOMA TETSU JIN KEN! –Gritó, tocando el techo invisible de la habitación, produciendo chispas, y partiendo a Mizu Ki en dos a pesar de que sus heridas se abrieron. Tan fuerte fue el golpe que hizo una brecha en el mar y toda el agua se coló por la grieta submarina. Con la espada todavía activada, dio un giro y destrozó la pared que tenía detrás.

A punto de desmayarse del cansancio, cruzó la habitación hasta donde se encontraban sus otros compañeros. Se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, horrorosamente cansado. La habitación le dio vueltas y no tardó en desmayarse por la sangre perdida.


	11. Capitulo 11 Hola Lucy, Adiós Jiku

Un carruaje llegó al gremio de Fairy Tail poco después de la ida de los Slayers de Cuarta Generación. La estaban esperando algunos miembros antiguos del gremio. Hicieron acto de presencia Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Lluvia, la familia Connel, Laki y Max.  
Una mujer que aparentaba todavía 20 y pico años bajó del carruaje, vistiendo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules vaqueros, su pelo rubio iba totalmente suelto y le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Hola Lucy – la saludó primero Natsu, su exnovio y mejor amigo

-Hola Natsu – dijo ella muy contenta - ¡chicos que bien os veis!

-Bienvenida, Lucy – la saludó Erza, y después se fijó en su rostro - ¡Te cuidas bastante bien! ¡Sin ninguna arruga!

Erza, que ya comenzaba a sufrir los efectos de la vejez como arruguitas alrededor de los ojos y que eran foco de leves depresiones durante el espejo, comenzó a pedirle a Lucy sus secretos. Ella le contó todo lo que hacía por las mañanas y por las noches, Laki y Bisca se unieron rápidamente a la conversación y los chicos suspiraron profundamente por la aburrida conversación de mujeres.  
Una vez en las puertas Lucy preguntó sobre el resto

-¿Qué tal la pequeña Aleki? ¿Y Kuro y Kaze? ¿Y Vosotros?

-Están muy bien – contestó Erza – Ahora están de misión con un nuevo miembro, Daisuke Rovu. Nosotros seguimos felizmente casados – Ahí se notó un ligero raspamiento de celos hacia Lucy en ese sentido

-Yo me divorcié de Romeo – soltó de pronto Wendy

-Os veíais tan felices – dejó caer Lucy, y eso a Wendy le sentó como un medio de transporte - ¿Y el resto?

-El marido de Cana murió, y ella se retiró parcialmente del gremio – comenzó a narrar la WoodMaker – La verdad no han sido unos años muy agradables para el gremio, varios se han retirado o han muerto en misiones, eso ha causado que el gremio pierda bastante popularidad en Magnolia, y en toda Fiore

-¿Quiénes murieron?

-Tenemos una lápida en el patio de dentro para recordarlos

Lucy quiso ver la lápida, entraron en el gremio y tras darle una calurosa bienvenida fue a ver la lápida.

_Esta lápida rinde homenaje a todos aquellos miembros muertos en el cumplimiento de su deber, o bien, por mayoría de edad. Gracias por dar vuestras vidas al gremio, os estaremos recordando siempre.  
Makarov Dreyar.  
Jet.  
Droy..  
Evergreen.  
Reedus Jonah.  
Vijeeter Ecor.  
Nab Lazaro.  
Warren Rocko.  
Miki Chickentiger.  
Tono Rabbits.  
Chico C. Hammitt.  
Wan ChanJi.  
Mikuni Shin.  
Joy Fullbun._

Sintiendo un fuerte dolor por sus muertes, Lucy se levantó y sonrió, pensando que a ellos no les gustaría que llorase.

-Me alegra que el resto estéis bien – dijo.

Kaze, encontrándose en el bosque de fuego, pensó que ese "Jiku" sería elemental de fuego. No se equivocó.

-Qué mente tan interesante la tuya – dijo un hombre pelirrojo, de ojos como la sangre, saliendo del fuego – Llena de matices emocionales. Esa chica, todavía quieres a esa chica. Odio porque piensas que tus compañeros solo te quieren por tu magia de curación y apoyo, y autodesprecio al no tener gran cosa con la que luchar, pues la magia Tenryu es puramente defensiva y curativa, algo que, si mal no leo, no se te da del todo bien. Este es mi campo, un campo donde el aire no es puro, así que no tienes ningún sitio donde absorber aire. Soy Hiro Ki, un placer – terminó de decir, dando una reverencia sumamente respetuosa

-Bueno – comentó con sorna el chico – Siempre pensé que mi mente era como un libro abierto, nunca pensé que tanto. Verás desde pequeñito me entrené para que mi mente no fuera tan fácil de leer, pero tienes razón, mi magia es solo puramente de apoyo, por eso me he visto obligado a suplirla con otras cosas, incluso he desarrollado mis propios hechizos, pero en fin, lo cierto es cierto. – Kaze golpeó el suelo con la puntera de sus botas – Por lo visto no tengo otra forma de salir de aquí que derrotándote, así que comencemos.

Kaze como dragón del cielo y usuario del viento era muy rápido, el segundo más rápido en velocidad de los cuatro Slayer. No le costó mucho tiempo llegar hasta Hiro y tratar de atacarlo con un Saiga de su elemento viento a la cabeza, saltando por la enorme diferencia de altura, pero el Cuerpo Flamígero del mismo ya le molestó desde el primer momento. Kaze giró en pleno salto y lanzó su Tenryu no Hoko casi a quemarropa. Incluso con el cuerpo en llamas, Hiro fue arrastrado hasta la pared.  
En cuanto Hiro fue arrastrado a la pared dejó de soplar y comenzó con un rapidísimo Re-Equip de varios kunais, que fueron rechazados por una bocanada de fuego proveniente de la boca de su oponente

-No está mal – confesó Hiro

-Puede que no sea el más fuerte, ni el más rápido, ni el más resistente, pero soy, por muchísimo, el más inteligente de todos los slayers, primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta generación incluidas.

Hiro recuperó la compostura y, con las llamas del terreno y un fuerte grito, invocó una gigantesca esfera de fuego sobre sus cabezas. Kaze a la vez, sabiendo que como destruir una gran bola elemental, sacó dos kunais con su Re-Equip, que agarró con firmeza, tras eso, usó su propio Tenryu no Yokugeki para hacer una esfera semicircular a su alrededor de aire blanco. En cuanto la esfera de fuego estuvo a punto de impactar en el ataque ígneo, Kaze lanzó uno de los kunai lanzando todo el aire de su técnica Tenryu girando en espiral tras el. Como un alfiler penetra la carne con facilidad, el kunai impactó y atravesó la esfera de fuego, haciéndola estallar, haciendo que el viento, y el fuego en menor medida, se esparcieran por todo el lugar, apagando las llamas del bosque de fuego.

-No me estás dando mucho trabajo – dijo Kaze caminando hasta su rival

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – le preguntó Hiro

-Cualquier esfera de energía, por muy potente que sea, es fácilmente destruible con un golpe certero en el núcleo de la misma, a sabiendas de que mi arma se derretiría antes de llegar, usé el viento de mi técnica Tenryu para protegerlo de las llamas y hacer mi jugada mucho más efectiva. – Sin más, lanzó el otro Kunai a su cara, pero Hiro lo esquivó transformándose en llamas.

El Hiro envuelto en llamas fue a golpearle por la espalda. Kaze giró y trató de usar las Ataduras Tenryu sobre él, pero se esparció en fuego y un látigo proveniente de su cuerpo le golpeó en la cara, arrojándolo al suelo. Con agilidad volvió a la lucha al caer sobre sus manos y darse impulso con sus brazos y su elemento viento. En pleno aire giró, lanzando varios shuriken que fueron esquivados

-Tenryu no Hoko – gritó Kaze segundos antes de lanzarlo, pero Hiro volvió a esquivarlo.

Todavía Kaze en el aire, Hiro le golpeó desde arriba, haciendo que Kaze cayera abruptamente al suelo, haciéndose un daño considerable en la espalda. Kaze tuvo que curarse la espalda para poder levantarse, y tras levantarse, una bola de fuego cargado le esperaba para golpearlo en el vientre, a la vez que Kaze lanzaba un kunai a la cara de Hiro, totalmente inútil con la habilidad de su oponente.  
En cuanto Kaze cayó al suelo, con ayuda de su viento dio un giro sobre su espalda y se colocó arrodillado en el suelo

-Usas el aire para mantener tu cuerpo de fuego, en concreto el oxígeno para seguir ardiendo, así como tu clon de madera usa esa naturaleza para escapar, y tu clon de agua usa el hidrógeno para mimetizarse.

-Correcto, tienes un 10 – se mofó el chico – He estudiado tus combates y los de tu madre a consciencia, no tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencerme

Kaze negó, chascando la lengua

-Regla nº1 de los Slayers: Nunca te fíes de lo que digan, en concreto de Aleki. Regla nº2 de los Slayers: Utiliza solo los hechizos convenientes para cada situación, así podrás sorprender al siguiente gilipollas que aparezca con un nuevo golpe – Kaze giró sobre si mismo, levantando una fuerte corriente de aire, golpeó el suelo con sus manos y todo un huracán les rodeó, el huracán comenzó a sacar el oxígeno de la zona, mientras que por fuera comenzaba a arrancar las piedras de la habitación y a llevárselas – Tenryu no Taifuu, Huracán del Dragón del Cielo – Dijo caminando hasta Hiro, y agarrándolo por el cuello – Regla nº3 de los Slayers: La cuarta generación es muy sádica. ¡Kiyomeru! – El aire de la zona comenzó a ser depurado, para luego comenzar a meterse en la nariz de Hiro, que sacó de su boca todo el oxígeno que tenía. Kaze absorbió hasta el último aliento de Hiro, que murió de asfixia en pocos segundos.

Kaze tiró el cadáver de Hiro y disparó todo el huracán contra la pared que tenía detrás, haciendo un agujero por el que pasó. Sus otros compañeros ya le estaban esperando. Kaze jadeaba por el enorme gasto de usar el Huracán.

Cuando a Daisu le tocó la habitación bañada de oscuridad, lo primero que hizo fue respirar profundamente. Yami Ki, el clon elemental de oscuridad que se enfrentaba a Daisu, trató de leer sus pensamientos, encontró miles y miles de palabras inconexas pasando a una velocidad que no podía leer, imágenes que no tenían correlación y sentimientos y pensamientos totalmente aleatorios

-¿Tratas de leer mi mente? – dijo la voz de Daisu, rebotando por toda la cabeza de Yami - ¿Te atreves a leer mi mente? – Un enorme Daisu emergió encima de toda aquella conglomeración de ideas sin sentido, atrapó a Yami, un hombre de pelo negro cuyas cuentas de los ojos, también negras, parecían estar vacías, y le pegó una fortísima sacudida eléctrica, repercutiendo en el Yami físico y disipando el hechizo de Oscuridad Total – No lo repitas – le reprendió

-¿¡Cómo lo has hecho!? – le preguntó gritado Yami – tus amigos no han sabido responder ante mi lectura de mentes de esa manera

-¿Crees que un dragón tan protector como lo es Kousen, tanto para su progenie como para las leyes, dejaría a su hijo sin ninguna defensa contra tal violación de la intimidad? Como original dragon slayer eléctrico mi cabeza funciona mil veces más rápido que el de un humano medio, siendo imposible que me lean la mente, además, como has podido comprobar, tengo un total dominio de la misma.

-¿¡IMPOSIBLE!? ¡NO ME HAS REIR NIÑATO! – Yami movió su brazo y una línea roja se dibujó en el suelo, precediendo una explosión a la que Daisu rechazó transformando su cuerpo en electricidad. Aprovechando esa distracción, volvió a meterse en su mente

-¿Lo intentas de nuevo? – susurró Daisu – Está bien, te dejaré entrar

Yami accedió a la mente de Daisu, manifestándose como una enorme tormenta eléctrica global, la lluvia y los relámpagos caían y los tornados arrastraban todo lo que pillaban sin compasión ni clemencia. De golpe, todos los recuerdos del chico golpearon la mente de Yami miles de veces con la fuerza de una catarata, tan rápidos que no pudo ver ninguno, y a la vez viendo cada fragmento de su historia a la vez. El rugido de un gran dragón amarillo casi dorado, con rayas negras zigzagueantes pasando por su gran y fuerte cuerpo recordando relámpagos, cabeza grande y hocico redondeado, cuello grueso, patas potentes y robustas, cuatro alas enormes y cola rematada en dardo, sacó a Yami de su ensimismamiento.

-Ese era mi padre – sonrió Daisu, encontrándose a menos de dos pies de Yami, con todo su cuerpo emanando electricidad – Kousen el dragón del relámpago. Si hay algo que no soporto – comentó Daisu agarrando a Yami de su camisa – Es que fisguen en mi vida privada, Rairyu Hotengeki – susurró pesadamente Daisu, segundos después, una lanza de cinco metros salió del suelo debajo de Yami, que tuvo que cambiar su cuerpo a forma sombra y aprovechando se colocó detrás de Daisu.

-Estuvo muy cerca

-Me gusta que la gente muera muy dolorosa y lentamente cuando hago eso – dijo Daisu al girarse y asestando una patada giratoria cargada de electricidad, que Yami esquivó por muy poco

-Eres bueno, por tu electricidad mi cuerpo no es capaz de pasar a modo sombra correctamente

Daisu golpeó el suelo con su puño, haciendo que un pilar de electricidad saliera despedida contra Yami. Yami para rechazarlo creó dos enormes manos oscuras que apresaron el hechizo contra el suelo, evitando que la columna siguiera moviéndose, tras eso, se destruyeran por la electricidad acumulada.  
El chico eléctrico tomó la alabarda que usó para tratar de empalar a su enemigo y comenzó una dura batalla en la que Yami tuvo que usar todos sus reflejos para esquivar los rápidos ataques de su oponente. Tomó distancia, autoacorralándose contra una esquina, momento que Daisu aprovechó para lanzar la alabarda contra él, pero segundos antes Yami se volvió una sombra y se alejó del rayo, produciendo que la lanza quedara clavada en la esquina de la habitación, y emitiendo tal iluminación que tomó toda esa esquina y a la vez haciendo que las sombras de la habitación crecieran.

Con una hipótesis en la cabeza, Daisu le atacó con una somanta de Rairyu no Tekken, pero se dio cuenta de que Yami se adentraba en la sombra, y que así era muy complicado saber donde estaba

-Tu poder de transformarse en sombra se debe en gran medida a la oscuridad del lugar y a las sombras producidas – Cuando Yami abrió los ojos como platos al ser descubierto, Daisu prosiguió hablando – En ese caso tu debilidad es posiblemente la más estúpida para mi, podías haber peleado contra Kaze o contra Kuro, pues ellos no son capaces de producir mucha luz, en cambio, tuviste que enfrentarte con un faro andante – Daisu se rió para si mismo

-Te derrotaré antes de que consigas tocarme un pelo – tras eso dio una palmada, y de las sombras salieron una oleada de Soldados Sombra.

Daisu también dio una palmada, haciendo aparecer dos alabardas en el suelo, las tomó y se lanzó al ataque contra los soldados. Si bien el número de Soldados Sombra no fue significativo para el chico, a partir de la quinta oleada comenzó a perder el ritmo de la batalla, notando esto, tiró una alabarda a la esquina contigua a la de la primera lanza, produciendo más luz

-¡Haz Oscuro! – gritó Yami desde su sitio al ver que Daisu no era derrotado con la facilidad que él creía. El chico, despistado con los soldados, recibió el impacto justo en el centro del corazón, parando su respiración, momento que aprovechó para invocar sus manos oscuras, que si podían atravesar la luz, y le golpearon con éxito.

Daisu disparó una ráfaga eléctrica por su boca, destruyendo las manos y tras eso se clavó un pequeño cuchillo eléctrico en el pecho, estabilizando la electricidad de su cuerpo y haciendo que su corazón volviera a latir

-Así que es cierto lo que dicen – se mofó Yami

-¿Qué es lo que dicen? – preguntó Daisu jadeando

-El único punto débil de un dragón es su corazón

Harto de su enemigo, Daisu lanzó su última lanza a su cabeza, produciendo que las sombras fueran movidas a la parte donde no habían lanzas: una esquina y el techo. Daisu creó otras dos Hotengeki y se vio envuelto en una pelea contra tentáculos verdes que salían del techo y que trataron de atraparlo, defendiéndose de ellas cortándolas con sus lanzas o moviéndolas entre sus dedos a modo de picadora cuando una iba de frente. Cuando tuvo libre para lanzar ambas lanzas a cada esquina superior de la habitación, un tentáculo le golpeó duramente en el pecho, aunque el impacto le hubiese atravesado si no llega a ser porque lo pudo parar con sus manos

-¡Rairyu no Enchu! – gritó Daisu a la vez que sus codos soltaban electricidad, dándole impulso extra para apartar el tentáculo y arrancarlo, tirándolo a la zona iluminada.

Yami rugió de dolor y el Slayer terminó de lanzar sus Hotengeki al resto de esquinas, logrando una iluminación total y absoluta de la habitación, salvo en un rinconcito del cetro de la misma. Yami, desquiciado y dolorido por la luz, se lanzó con todo, transformándose en una masa negra con un aspecto que recordaba vagamente al de un dragón de mil ojos. Daisu, jadeante por aguantar las ocho lanzas recogió parte de sus fuerzas

-¡RAIRYU NO HOKO!

-¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO! – gritó un desquiciado Yami

El rayo de Daisu provocó la destrucción total de la masa oscura, aun así su oponente no se rindió, y comenzó una pelea mano a mano muy igualada, Daisu atacando a la cara, y Yami aporreando el pecho de su rival. Ninguno cedía, aunque el slayer eléctrico comenzó a notar que la fuerza de Yami se extinguía muy rápido.  
Al ver la lucha sin cuartel de ambos, Yami trató de lanzar un último ataque por su boca, creando una esfera de energía negra que le detuvo varios segundos, aprovechando esos preciados segundos, Daisu hizo lo que quería hacer desde el primer momento. Con uno de sus últimos alientos, una enorme lanza salio del suelo, atravesando el cuerpo de Yami justo por la mitad, saliendo la hoja por su boca y clavándose en el techo. El cuerpo inerte del elemental de oscuridad cayó hasta el suelo de una forma muy macabra, manchando de sangre oscura la lanza eléctrica. Las lanzas desaparecieron y el chico atravesó la pared con la fuerza de un último Tekken de la poca magia que le quedaba disponible

En cuanto atravesó la pared aparentando una pelea fácil, Daisu vio al resto de sus compañeros. Aleki extrañamente contenta, a Kaze jadeando y a Kuro muy mal herido. En cuanto Kuro cayó al suelo tanto Aleki como Kaze fueron a socorrerle.

Con las prisas, los tres amigos no se habían dado cuenta de una figura misteriosa en el techo de aquella sala echa de ladrillos de piedra.

El Slayer eléctrico tragó saliva al verla, pues si ese era el verdadero Jiku iban a tener muchísimos problemas


	12. Capitulo 12 Psy en acción

Todos comenzaron a preocuparse, los slayers tardaba mucho y eso no era buena señal. Algunos ya comentaban sobre ir a buscarlos y comprobar su estado. Cuando todos se pusieron de acuerdo con esa idea, todos se presentaron voluntarios para una misión posiblemente suicida.

–Iré yo –dijo Laxus con autoridad–. Soy el maestro y es mi cometido

–No –sentenció Psy–. Eso nos daría una imagen de gremio débil. Iré yo pues aun no he hecho ningún trabajo y la gente todavía no me conoce. El informe de la misión –Psy tendió la mano a Laxus y este la escudriñó con los ojos. Por alguna razón Laxus se vio obligado a entregarle una copia de los papeles de la misión–. Muchas gracias –Dijo Psy tapándose con su capucha y saliendo por la puerta del gremio.

–Chicos –Dijo Daisu, tratando de llamar la atención de ellos–, seguimos teniendo compañía

Se dieron cuenta y Aleki se puso en guardia. ¿Qué clase de Jiku sería ese? Lo descubrieron en cuanto saltó del techo. Una máquina parecida a una araña metálica lo cubría de cintura para abajo. El aspecto de ese Jiku era enfermizo. Su tez cetrina y su pelo blanco le daban un aspecto de cadáver en vida.

–Hola, mis pequeños dragoncitos –Decía ese Jiku–, ¿qué tal estáis?. No, esta no es mi verdadera forma, pero soy el primer clon que ha creado, así que enfrentaros contra mí será como haceros una idea de quien es realmente Jiku Ki.

Los slayers estaban preocupados, solo Kaze estaba en perfectas condiciones pero debía curar a Kuro o este no sobreviviría a la vuelta. Daisu y Aleki se miraron, esta última era la que estaba mejor de los dos. No sabían a que se enfrentaban pero aun así apretaron los dientes y se prepararon.

–Realmente os admiro ¿de verdad vais a luchar contra mí, en ese estado? Es admirable

Del aparato mecánico salieron dos ametralladoras que comenzaron a disparar contra los dos. Ambos se movieron ágiles y esquivaron todos los disparos. Aleki cargó una flecha en su arco y disparó a la ametralladora que le apuntaba, haciéndola explotar. Daisu disparó su hechizo Rock Shot y destruyó la que le disparaba a él. Ambos saltaron y se prepararon para golpearle. Aleki cambió a su Armadura del Purgatorio y alzando su enorme maza golpeó a la vez que Daisu trataba de encajar un puñetazo.

Nada.

Una barrera protegió a ambos de los golpes. Al ver que eso no servía Aleki cambió a una armadura mejorada de la Fire Empress. El cambio al modelo anterior es que esta presentaba hombreras, y las alas no eran decorativas, pues Aleki demostró poderlas mover cuando, de un aleteo, volvió a la carga con su espada carmesí llena de fuego. La estructura arácnida tuvo que retroceder.

–¡Daisu, dispara! –Gritó la chica, saltando hacia atrás.

A Daisu no le quedaba mucho poder mágico, así que disparó un ataque básico

–¡Prominence! –Gritó mientras hacía aparecer el círculo mágico y disparaba una enorme corriente de fuego. La araña volvió a retroceder

–Daisu Rovu, serás el primero en caer –Una de las patas de la araña chocó contra el suelo y un enorme Golem de madera salió del suelo, golpeando a Daisu con tal potencia que rebotó contra el techo y calló–. Con esto estamos tú y yo solos, slayer de fuego.

–¡DAISU! –Gritó Aleki, que apretó los dientes y los enseñó como si fuese una bestia a punto de atacar a matar.

–¡Aleki no pierdas los estribos! –Le aconsejó Kaze.

–¡Silencio! –gritó el Jiku, y haciendo un ademán la sombra de Kaze le golpeó en la nuca, cayendo sobre un Kuro ya estabilizado.

–¡MALDITO!.

–¿Por qué gritas, no les odiabas?.

–¡Eso no quita que sean amigos!.

–Eres una niña muy extraña, ¿lo sabías? Los odias, los detestas ¿y aún así les llamas "amigos"?.

–¿¡Y a ti eso qué más te da!?.

–Me pregunto cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos.

–Mis verdaderos sentimientos… –Susurró la chica cabizbaja, para luego mirar directo a Jiku-. ¡Son acabar contigo! –Cambió a la Armadura del Arquero, cargó una flecha y como hizo con el Jiku anterior, la cargó de fuego y la disparó. La flecha de oro golpeó la barrera de Jiku, solo para que retrocediera más y se levantara un muro de fuego que duró unos segundos. El suficiente para cambiar de nuevo de armadura, una que hacía que su cuerpo de cintura para abajo fuera de un caballo marrón y su pecho y hombros recubierto con una armadura. Mientras galopaba hacia Jiku lanzó una lanza de doble filo cargada de fuego. Jiku retrocedió más

–Tantas armaduras nuevas ¡Y tantas aberturas! –Jiku golpeó el suelo de nuevo con sus patas de araña, haciendo que manos hechas de sombra y enredaderas llenas de espinas salieran a capturar a su rival.

Aleki cambió de nuevo de armadura. A una con forma de águila, que por la velocidad de sus movimientos, aceleraba muchísimo su velocidad. Aleki esquivó los ataques y al rebotar contra la pared del salto, se disparó contra Jiku, cambiando a su armadura Emperatriz del Fuego 2.0. Del choque, sumando a la velocidad de escape desde el techo que hizo un cráter debido a la salida, las patas de la araña se vieron aplastadas contra el suelo. Obligando a Jiku a salir de ellas, descubriendo que medio cuerpo suyo estaba robotizado. Pero eso solo empeoró las cosas, el poder mágico de Jiku se disparó

–Esa armadura administraba tu poder mágico –Dedujo Aleki.

–Administra mi poder mágico y lo que no uso lo envío al original. Correcto.

Jiku solo tuvo que mover la mano para que toda la oscuridad de la sala golpeara a Aleki con toda su fuerza. Aleki pudo hacer un cambio de armadura satisfactorio, a una verde esmeralda de cuerpo entero con una gran densidad y un escudo redondo con el que se protegió del ataque. Aleki comenzaba a jadear. Pero no terminó ahí la cosa. Las sombras se unieron en una bola semigaseosa de la cual partieron miles de flechas que golpeaban la armadura sin contemplaciones. Aleki se protegió la cabeza con el escudo. La munición se acabó tras un minuto intenso. Aleki jadeaba y el peso de la armadura, increíblemente intacta, comenzaba a pasarle factura. La armadura fue removida, pero no a placer de Aleki, si no por que su magia había llegado a su límite. Ahora estaba totalmente bajo el control de aquel ser vomitivo. Maldijo por lo bajo, deseando que ahora su padre o su madre estuviesen ahí.

El milagro se produjo cuando una explosión hizo temblar todo el lugar. Aleki, creyendo que eran sus padres, y Jiku echaron una mirada hacia atrás, a tiempo para ver como alguien descalzo, cuyo cuerpo casi completamente tapado por una túnica negra, dejaba ver solo un brillante y amenazador ojo lila. La persona se puso al lado de Aleki y desveló su cara.

–¿Psy?

–Tranquila –Dijo ella–, ahora arrastra al rubito con los otros dos sacos de papas draconianas y descansa. En seguida iré.

Aleki obedeció, aunque primero miró a Jiku, que temblaba. En sus ojos se podía ver un miedo irracional hacia la chica, que tiró su túnica al suelo, desvelando un pequeño pantalón negro y una camisa de asillas ceñida a la piel. Psy caminó hasta que solo los separó 20 metros. Chasqueó los dedos.

–Sen Me –Susurró. Mil ojos exactos envolvieron a los dos, fijados en Jiku. Los ojos, incluso desde el punto de vista de Aleki, parecían mirarte hasta los sentimientos más ocultos, impuros y primitivos. Psy miró a Aleki y le dedicó una sonrisa, para luego ambos combatientes ser tragados por una cúpula semicircular oscura.

–Así que la maestra del gremio Moon Twiling se ha dignado a aparecer, y como miembro de Fairy Tail ni más ni menos.

–Puede que me hayan catalogado como maga oscura esos estúpidos del consejo, pero mis intenciones son buenas.

–¿Buenas? La última vez que nos vimos trataste de apoderarte del consejo por la fuerza.

–Te recuerdo que se plan fue tuyo, Jiku. ¿O debería llamarte por tu otro nombre?.

–¡Cállate, no me llames así!.

–Es hasta divertido, puesto que Jiku significa tanto árbol como eje. Eres un poco ególatra puesto que tu mismo te has dicho "el eje de la sociedad".

–¡Habló la Asesina de los dioses!.

–Mi magia corresponde al apodo que me han dado los del consejo, pero tu magia no responde al nombre que te diste, a fin de cuentas, poseo el Illusion Make.

–Esa maldita magia con la que nace un sujeto cada no-se-que-cuantos años en otro continente. ¿Solo por eso te crees omnipotente?.

–Yo no quise este poder, Jiku, y lo sabes perfectamente.

–En cambio no dudas en usarlo con un viejo amigo.

–Tú y yo dejamos de ser amigos cuando me traicionaste aquel día que ataqué al consejo, averiguaste el punto débil de mi telepatía y me engañaste. Desde entonces he tomado muchísimas precauciones para que no me tomaran de nuevo el pelo de esa manera.

–A pesar de eso tú sola te cargaste medio consejo, ¿cierto?.

Psy sonrió.

–Solo exageraron las noticias –Se limitó a decir.

–Se acabó la charla.

–Por fin algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo.

Las sombras atacaron a Psy, que se movió ágil y fresca, esquivando los golpes.

–¡Koukai! –Gritó Psy, apuntando a Jiku. Este de pronto gritó de dolor, como si le estuvieran haciendo todas las torturas del infierno a la vez.

–¡Veo que has mejorado muchísimo desde la última vez! –Gritó un jadeante Jiku.

–En efecto. Removiendo sellos físicos –Psy hizo varios dibujos en sus manos, para luego aparecer 4 cadenas que se rompieron en seguida.

Psy saltó, causando una explosión por la presión de sus piernas. Al caer sobre Jiku, este le esperó dando un puñetazo en la barbilla, pero cayó de pie y volvió a la carga, dando tal puñetazo a la mejilla de Jiku que la presión hizo que el suelo se agrietara. Jiku aguantó pero fue propulsado varios metros de distancia dentro de la burbuja, en cuyo interior parecía no haber fin.

–Esos malditos sellos corporales –Se quejó Jiku, escupiendo sangre–, ni siquiera son tuyos.

–Me los enseñó nuestra amiga común.

–Iba a enseñármelos a mí.

–¿Tras descubrir tu enfermedad? Ambos sabíamos en que te ibas a convertir cuando eso comenzara hacer efecto. ¡Mírate, por el amor de lo que más quieras! Eres una puñetera copia con parches metálicos solo para que tu dueño no te drene, pues has sabido curar la enfermedad que tu amo tiene.

–Maldita seas tú y tu estúpida telepatía –Dijo levantándose. Enredaderas salieron del suelo y atraparon a Psy.

–¿Y hablas de magia robada? Tú le robaste a "ella" sus conocimientos para controlar la naturaleza y sus elementos, y tú los usas impunemente y sin saber que coño hacer –Otras cuatro cadenas más aparecieron y se rompieron. Psy tiró de las enredaderas y las arrancó del suelo, a la vez que gritaba. El hacer eso hizo que las espinas se clavaran en su piel y la hicieran sangrar, aun así, golpeó fieramente la mejilla de Jiku, provocando que dos ondas de choque aparecieran en el impacto.

Jiku aguantó el golpe atándose los pies al suelo, sacó una enredadera de sus manos y decenas del suelo, que comenzaron a azotar a Psy, que aguantó los golpes, a pesar de que su cuerpo sangraba por todas partes

–¿Qué tratas de demostrar? –Preguntó Jiku, enfadado.

–Que no ves tres en un burro –Dijo la voz de Psy detrás de Jiku mientras la Psy que fue azotada desapareció en niebla. Psy estaba sin ningún rasguño visible–. Has estado todo este tiempo pegándole a una ilusión, pero los golpes si que te los he dado yo.

–¡HIJA DE…! –Jiku fue a por ella.

–Aijo no Tsuki no Seppun –Psy se llevó dos dedos a los labios y los besó, susurrando.

Todo pasó muy rápido para Aleki, cuestión de segundos realmente. Escuchó el mayor grito agónico de su vida, que no olvidaría tan fácilmente en lo que le quedaba de existencia, para luego ver como la cúpula desaparecía en gas. Psy sujetaba por el pelo a un Jiku con la vista vacía. Psy caminó hasta Aleki.

–Este lugar ha estado absorbiendo vuestra energía desde que llegasteis, por eso cuado os enfrentasteis a este Jiku parecía muchísimo más fuerte que los otros, cuando no era así. Me encerré en esa cúpula para cortar cualquier transmisión con el Jiku original y así derrotarlo –Psy se llevó el cadáver de Jiku al hombro–. He destruido su mente para que su programa de autodestrucción al ser derrotado no se active, así que podré hacerle una autopsia y averiguar más de ese tal Jiku. Deberías estar recuperando tu energía rápidamente –Era cierto, Aleki se encontraba muchísimo mejor que en todo el día. Psy cargó a Kaze en su hombro–. Deberás llevar a los otros dos en tus hombros.

–Tengo una idea mejor –Dijo ella.

Aleki usó su Armadura del Caballo para subir a Daisu y a Kuro en su grupa. Daisu se despertó a medio camino y vio que tenía la cabeza apoyada en un hombro, mientras Kuro estaba acostado boca abajo en su lomo.

–¡Despertaste! –Se alegró Psy.

–Mmm… sí. ¿Qué pasó?

Psy y Aleki narraron lo que pasó a partir de cuando sacaron a Daisu fuera de juego. Este se frotó la cabeza y se vio todo el cuerpo vendado, así como el de sus compañeros.

–Tuvimos que vendaros las heridas –Respondió Psy antes de que Daisu dijera algo.

–Aleki ¿por qué eres medio caballo?

–Es una de mis nuevas armaduras, Uma no Yoroi. Daisu.

–¿Sí? –Dijo este poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura y dejando caer su agotada cabeza en la espalda de su compañera.

–¿Quieres poner las manos más arriba? –Le preguntó ella.

–¿Más arriba? –Pensó Daisu, que vio detenidamente cada centímetro del cuerpo de su amiga hasta que entendió el mensaje y retiró ambas manos–. ¡No! –Gritó él.

–¡Oh, venga! –Se rió ella. Psy también se rió.

–¡Basta! ¡Caminaré por mi propio pie!

–Era broma, tontorrón –Aunque Aleki se preocupó un poco al sentir que en parte no era broma. Luego recordó lo que le dijo el vendedor "Esta armadura puede causar que las hormonas se disparen y te den ganas de hacer el amor con cualquiera". Ella suspiró, resignada y medio sonriente–. Prometo no usar esta armadura muy a menudo –Se juró ella misma en sus pensamientos.


	13. Capitulo 13 Descontrol

Pasaron varios días en los que los slayers masculinos tenían el regusto de su orgullo herido en su boca. A ninguno le gustó haber perdido como perdieron ante Jiku de esa forma, por mucha energía que les estuviera absorbiendo desde que llegaron. Mientras debatían cómo no se dieron cuenta de la trampa, el poder de Psy fue mencionado varias veces, qué clase de poder tendría y si superaría al maestro Laxus en poder fueron unas de las preguntas más recurrentes.

Las preguntas se terminaron cuando Kaze golpeó la mesa, donde estaban reunidos los tres, cuando Daisu bostezó muy ampliamente por tercera vez.

—¡Ponte la mano delante! —le gritó Kaze—. ¿Sabes el mal royo que da ver a alguien con los dientes como sierras?

—Lo siento Kaze —se disculpó—, pero últimamente no he podido dormir bien.

La mirada de Daisu se perdió, mientras en su cabeza sonaban las risas diabólicas de sus pesadillas.

—Deberías ir a hablar con mi madre —le aconsejó Kaze—, igual te puede recetar algo para dormir.

—Estoy bien.

—Deberías hacerle caso, Daisu. Toda Fiore ya se está preparando para los grandes juegos mágicos y no queremos que te enfermes antes de empezar.

Daisu suspiró y accedió, mientras se levantaba e iba, supuestamente, a casa de Kaze, donde estaría Wendy. No lo hizo. En su lugar fue a su casa y se dejó caer en el suelo, delante de su puerta, mirando al cielo. Comenzó a relajarse.

Cuando casi estaba a punto de dormirse un olor chocó en sus fosas nasales. Daisu se levantó de un salto.

—¿No fuiste con Wendy? —era la voz de Aleki.

—Estoy bien.

—Kaze y Kuro me contaron que hace días que no duermes. ¿Sabes que le puede pasar a un cuerpo que no descansa eficientemente?

—¡ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE! —gritó Daisu de repente. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, ella porque no se lo esperaba y él porque no estaba tan tenso como para reaccionar así… ¿o sí?

Aleki no se lo pensó dos veces, se puso su nueva armadura Emperatriz de Fuego y atacó a Daisu. Él iba a activar su habilidad para transformar su cuerpo en electricidad pero algo pasó. Sufrió un pinchazo en el corazón y tuvo que evadirlo saltado hacia atrás.

—¿Qué te pasa? El Daisu de hace un par de días habría contraatacado.

Él cogió aire y trató de lanzar un Aliento, pero un fuerte pinchazo le sacó el aliento y lo dejó sobre sus rodillas, con una mano en su pecho. Aleki hizo desaparecer su armadura y fue a ayudar a su amigo, pero este le rechazó.

—¡QUITA! —ahora si que estaba molesto. No podía usar sus técnicas de dragón y eso le ponía nervioso.

—¡ESTÁ BIEN, ENTONCES DISPARAME CON TU MEJOR HECHIZO ARARYU!

Daisu se levantó, y trató de golpearle con un Puño de Hierro del Dragón de la Tormenta, pero sintió un pinchazo muchísimo más fuerte que el otro. No podía respirar y poco a poco todo se ponía del revés, al hacerlo una sensación de vulnerabilidad invadió su cuerpo. Si su magia se volvía contra él… era peor que un mojón. Todo se volvió negro.

Fue llevado al hospital del gremio.

—Trató de hacer varios de sus hechizos, pero no le funcionaban —decía Aleki, explicándoselo a sus padres, a los otros slayers de su edad, a Wendy, a Laxus y a la autoproclamada enfermera de Daisu; Psy—. Cuando cayó al suelo se tocó el pecho.

—Se tocó el pecho —susurraron.

—Daisu mencionó el día después de la pelea que Jiku le golpeó en el corazón —susurró Kaze, pero los demás lo habían oido. Wendy y Psy fueron en seguida con su paciente.

Wendy le abrió la camiseta amarilla que llevaba y le inspeccionaron el tórax. Varias y diminutas escamas amarillo pálido asomaban de entre su piel, como si se estuviera revistiendo poco a poco de ellas, pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue una enorme cicatriz que iba de su axila izquierda hasta el esternón en vertical, y a la altura del centro del corazón otra cicatriz, esa se podía ver que era reciente. Esa cicatriz era en espiral.

—¿Cómo se habrá hecho eso? —preguntó Kuro.

—Me preocupa más la herida nueva —respondió Psy—. Wendy por favor, anestésialo.

—¡Espera! ¿¡Qué pretendes!? —gritó Aleki

—Abrirle en canal —volvió a responder Psy con paciencia, mientras le daba la vuelta al chico inconsciente—. ¿Ves? Algo le atravesó el pecho pero no salió, por lo tanto lo que le haya atravesado sigue ahí dentro.

—Fuera todo el mundo —dijo Wendy mientras los echaba a todos de la habitación.

—"Me preocupa más la herida nueva" —imitó Aleki con sorna poco después—. Basura.

—¿Sabes lo que quiere decir con eso? —le preguntó Kaze

—Dime.

—Tanto mi madre como Psy han sido las únicas que le han visto sin camisa, por lo tanto ya sabían de la cicatriz, ergo les interesa la nueva más que la vieja.

—Me sigo preguntando que le habrá pasado.

—Es demasiado grande para haber sido hecho por personas, eso lo haría producto de un animal, pero es muy recta como para que una bestia se lo haya hecho en batalla.

Natsu se acercó al grupo con aspecto sombrío.

—¿Qué ocurre, papa?

—Recordaba algo que nos contaron hace mucho —dijo su esposa por él—. Yo también lo estaba pensando.

—Hija, chicos, hay algo que no os hemos contado sobre la magia slayer. Ha llegado ese momento. Hace más de 400 años que pasó, pero nosotros seguimos pensando en ello.  
En esa época reinaban los dragones, mucho antes habían sido el tiempo de reinado de otras especies pero durante mucho tiempo los dragones eran los reyes del planeta. Los dragones trataban a los humanos como poco más que comida, pero entre ellos esa mentalidad comenzó a cambiar, para contraatacar dieron sus poderes a los humanos, como habían hecho dioses y demonios siglos atrás. Así nacieron los primeros Dragon Slayer, y tras eso se formó una guerra civil entre los dragones que querían comerse a los humanos y los dragones que los apreciaban como amigos. La guerra comenzó a ganarse por parte del bando de los que querían a los humanos, hasta que un humano llamado Acnologia comenzó a bañarse en la sangre de los dragones que mataba. Con el tiempo se transformó en dragón, y poco después adoptó el título de "Rey dragón". Bañarse en la sangre de dragones acelera el ritmo natural de transformación de un slayer en dragón de varios siglos, algo imposible para un humano, a pocos años.

Eso dejó a los chicos con las bocas abiertas. Eso hacía que, o Daisu fuese uno de los supervivientes de los primeros slayers o que el propio Kousen, padre adoptivo de Daisu, bañara deliberadamente a su hijo con su propia sangre. La otra alternativa no se la querían imaginar. ¿Daisu matando a su propio padre? Imposible, pues las pocas veces que había hablado de él su voz tomaba un fondo cariñoso que mostraba el gran amor que le tenía a ese dragón tal como Natsu a Igneel, Wendy a Grandine o Gajeel a Metalicana.

—Solo podemos esperar —sentenció Erza.

El que un miembro del gremio se pusiera enfermo de repente, le conocieran o no, era motivo de preocupación general en todo el gremio, y la noticia de la operación del slayer se extendió como un incendio.

Los ánimos se enfriaron cuando dos guitarras eléctricas sonaron con fuerza en el escenario.

—¡Shooby do bop! —gritó Gajeel con su guitarra eléctrica—. ¡Vamos chicos, nadie que estuviese enfermo querría ver a todo el gremio con esas caras largas!.

—¡VAMOS! —gritó Kuro, golpeando fieramente las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Un concierto padre-hijo improvisado inundó el gremio de alegría y animó a la gente. Aleki se fue como si de un ninja se tratase cuando la gente empezó a bailar. No tenía los ánimos para fiestas. Se sentó en las escaleras de la puerta del gremio.

—Estar sola es lo peor que puedes hacer —dijo una voz por detrás. Aleki se giró, era Kaze.

Ella no dijo nada, haciéndose un silencio incomodo. Kaze se sentó a su lado, pero pronto el silencio fue tal que ambos pronto desearon irse, sin embargo no se movieron. Aleki sonrió.

—¿Y esa sonrisa?

—Estaba pensando cómo carajo comenzamos una relación.

—¡Ah! ¡Era por esto!

Kaze la cogió de la mano y la arrastró a la ciudad. De pronto Aleki se sintió como hace meses y se sonrojó tanto que prácticamente echaba humo. Solo había una única razón por la que ambos comenzaron a salir; Kaze tenía una enorme facilidad para hacer sonreír a la slayer, algo que demostró esa tarde. Las risas de ambos recorrieron toda Magnolia poco a poco.

—Bisturí —decía Wendy, mientras Psy se lo pasaba. La operación comenzó—. Succión. Bien, ábrelo un poco. Eso es.

—¿Ves algo?

—Todavía nada, más succión.

—¡Veo algo!

—Ya, lo vi. Sujeta las pinzas, intentaré sacárselo con cuidado.

—Mierda, lo que le lanzó Jiku es un aparato que drena su energía desde el corazón, bloqueando su magia.

—¿Conoces esos aparatos?

—Sí. Déjame sacárselo a mí. Sujeta las pinzas. Empezaré cortando las ramificaciones alrededor del corazón con cuidado. Ajá. Bien ya están.

Con pulso firme Psy sacó por trozos un aparato biomecánico que se había enredado en el corazón del slayer como las raíces de una planta. Sacarlo fue complejo pero la operación fue un éxito rotundo.

—Eres buena —admitió Wendy.

—Te daré información sobre estos tipos de aparatos cuando pueda —sonrió.

—Sería fantástico.

De golpe Daisu abrió los ojos, todavía con el pecho abierto. Sus ojos brillaban en dorado y su herida se cerró al instante, no dejando cicatriz en el corte ni del aparato que le lanzó Jiku. No pudieron hacer nada a tiempo.

Un rayo partió el gremio desde dentro hacia afuera. Envuelto en un aura electrificada de color plata que le daba la silueta de un dragón bípedo, el aura le daba una cola hecha de electricidad. Rugió agarrado al pararrayos de la torre más alta del edificio. Su rugido parecía el de una bestia gigantesca en medio de una tormenta eléctrica.

—¿¡Qué cojones ha pasado!? —gritaron Kaze y Aleki a la vez. Fueron corriendo al gremio.

Comenzó a llover y a tronar cuando llegaron al gremio. Varios miembros ya habían intentado atacar a Daisu pero sin resultado, llevándose quemaduras de entre primer y segundo grado. Daisu emitió otro rugido desde el pararrayos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Kaze a su madre.

—Le sacamos un aparato que tenía dentro, y poco después se volvió loco.

—Está en un estado de Dragon Force muy evolucionado —comentó Gajeel—, será peligroso ahora para cualquiera de nosotros.

—No para mí —dijo Laxus-. En cuanto veáis un hueco le dais con todo.

—Pe-pero … ¡No es culpa suya! —se quejó Aleki.

—Hija, no nos estamos enfrentando ahora al "nuevo", ahora nos estamos enfrentando a un dragón descontrolado —dijo Erza, tajante.

Laxus se lanzó con todo. Pronto ambos slayer eléctricos comenzaron una batalla salvaje. Laxus se lanzó contra Daisu, pero este pudo cogerlo incluso con su cuerpo transformado en electricidad. Ambos se precipitaron al suelo, y al caer formaron un enorme cráter. Laxus se llevó la peor parte. Daisu rugió de nuevo, tan fuerte que echó atrás a más de uno, los más débiles fueron lanzados por los aires. Daisu iba a morder el cuello de Laxus para arrancarle la cabeza pero fue detenido.

—¡Ice Make: Cañón!.

Daisu fue arrollado por el disparo de nieve, salvando a Laxus. Gajeel, Gray y Natsu corrieron a por el slayer.

—¡Karyu no Hokou!.

—¡Tetsuryu no Hokou!.

—¡Cañón!.

El chico se defendió con un Araryu no Hokou gigantesco, lo suficientemente fuerte para neutralizar el ataque conjunto de los tres y arrollarlos.

—No se de que va esto, pero debo intervenir —gritó Estela desde detrás de Daisu—. ¡Enredo de sombras!

Las sombras atraparon a Daisu pero pocos segundos después se liberó ya que su aura destruyó las sombras. Eso les dio a entender que su "Cuerpo Eléctrico" no funcionaba en ese estado.

Rápidamente todo el gremio le lanzó a la vez un ataque al unísono. El resultado de la explosión fue un cráter, pero Daisu no se hallaba ahí. Agarraba por el cuello a Estela. Lo había esquivado con una gran facilidad, golpeando el ataque más lejano y arremetiendo contra su lanzador.

Encontrándose distraído Kuro y Kaze arremetieron contra él, cogiéndolo por los brazos a pesar de que se quemaban por su aura.

—¡Alejaos de ahí! —gritaron sus padres.

Pero no hicieron caso.

—¡Daisu reacciona! —le gritaron. Fue inútil. En seguida ambos fueron lanzados muy lejos.

En cuanto se levantó Romeo trató de atacarle por la espalda pero su cola eléctrica se alargó y le propinó un latigazo con ella, enterrando a Romeo en los cascotes del gremio. Daisu rugió con fuerza, provocando que miles de relámpagos golpearan al azar en todas direcciones, haciendo daños severos en todos los miembros conscientes del gremio.

Al ver la descoordinación del grupo Psy entabló telepatía con todos ellos.

—Lo detendré como pueda. Rubia, tírale esas cadenas que guardas. Chica de agua, átale las extremidades. Chico de hielo, congélalo cuando tu esposa le ate. Slayers, dispararle con todo cuando esté sujeto.

Era un plan a fin y al cabo. Psy intentó un mano a mano con varios sellos de su cuerpo removidos. Fue despachada sorprendentemente rápido. Estela le lanzó las cadenas a las muñecas, lanzando más al suelo para no ser eliminada fácilmente. Jubia golpeó el suelo con ambas manos, provocado que una burbuja de agua se creara para encerrar a Daisu el tiempo suficiente en que Gray lo congelaba.

—¿Ya está? —preguntaron.

La burbuja de hielo comenzó a presentar grietas rápidamente. Al romperte todos los slayers, menos Aleki, le lanzaron su aliento en una combinación en la que Daisu mantuvo a raya con un Araryu no Hokou gigantesco. Todos los alientos se neutralizaron varios segundos después de su colisión. Daisu comenzaba a jadear.

El estar en medio de una tormenta aumentaba sus fuerzas cada vez más y lo regeneraba a gran velocidad. Pronto sería imparable.

Daisu se lanzó a una velocidad en la que apenas pudieron reaccionar a tiempo. Golpeó a Gray en el estómago con un puñetazo, derrumbó a Erza de un codazo en la cara, tiró a Juvia de una patada, a Psy y a Estela de un coletazo. Poco a poco y uno por uno sacó de juego a todos, provocando que más de uno vomitara sangre de la fuerza de los golpes aumentada enormemente por su aura, el Dragon Force y el hecho de estar en su "campo de batalla". Un zarpazo iba a cruzar la cara de Natsu cuando su hija le hizo un placaje envuelto en fuego a su compañero, ambos lanzándose muchísimos metros de distancia del gremio. Aleki se quedó abrazada a Daisu, a pesar de que este le golpeaba la espalda con sus brazos y cola, y también quemándose por su aura.

—Atacaste porque te atacaron, ¿verdad? —preguntó Aleki con la voz apagada, por tener la cara contra el pecho descubierto del slayer. Daisu cesó con sus ataques, mirándola como si fuese un bicho raro—. Solo por eso atacaste y no me atacaste a mí. Tu energía se descontroló al poder acceder a tu magia y por eso te descontrolaste, ¿verdad?

Daisu pareció querer hablar, pero de su boca solo salían rugidos. Eso le dio esperanzas a Aleki.

—¡Venga! ¡Se que estás ahí, en algún lugar! —Aleki lo zarandeó un poco—. ¡Debes reaccionar!.

El resto llegó poco después, pero se mantuvieron alejados.

—Cerilla —dijo entre rugidos, que poco a poco iban desapareciendo, como su aura— . ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está lloviendo? ¿Qué hago sin camiseta? —Hizo una pausa y vio a quien estaba aferrada a él, notaba algo líquido y caliente bajar por su pecho— ¿Estás llorando? —le susurró.

—Cierra la boca, no lloraría por ti ni aunque fuese de risa.

Daisu se miró las manos. Estaban escamosas y sus uñas eran largas y negras, como garras. Y por la parte del dorso de las manos y gran parte de sus antebrazos habían escamas amarillas con rayas negras que recordaban relámpagos. Gran parte de su pecho y toda su espalda también se había revestido con esas escamas. Abrazó a Aleki y cerró los ojos, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla o una ilusión. No fue así.

—¿Estás llorando tú ahora? —le preguntó Aleki sonriendo. El hizo un sonido de afirmación—. Venga, levanta.

Aleki se levantó y ayudó a su compañero. En cuanto él se levantó Aleki le golpeó en el trasero

—Cola no te ha salido, que lástima —Daisu se quejó por ese comportamiento, rugiéndole y pegado un mordisco al aire.

Daisu pidió perdón muchísimas veces. A pesar de que las aceptaron el se sentía muy culpable. Más de uno alegó que no le atacó con todo su poder porque era parte del gremio, y eso iba contra su política. Tardaron pocos días en reconstruir el gremio completo con una gran ayuda de todos.

Aleki fue a visitar a Daisu tres días después. Aunque no quiso al principio, porque sabía que se iba a enterar todo el gremio más tarde, aceptó a contarle como se hizo la cicatriz del pecho, retrocediendo dieciséis años en el tiempo.

Daisu en esa época era un niño muy salvaje. Quería ser un dragón como su padre, y rugía muy a menudo. No solo eso, quería ser el rey de los dragones.

—¡Serás un gran rey! —le decía su padre siempre entre risas, con su grave voz.

Daisu fue a cazar su comida el día señalado. Cuando desistió, se encontró con enorme demonio armado con una espada perfectamente afilada que parecía cortar incluso el aire. Daisu en esa época era todavía más cabezón si cabe, por lo que se lanzó de cabeza. La batalla fue muy desigual, pues Daisu recibió casi todos los golpes y pronto su cuerpo fue cubierto por cortes sangrantes. Ese demonio jugó con el niño cuanto pudo, azotándolo con su cola en sus cortes abiertos.

—¡PAPÁ! —gritó Daisu cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía contra el demonio.

—¿Crees que tu estúpido padre humano podría contra mí más que tú? ¡Iluso! —fue a clavarle la espada pero el rugido de un dragón le distrajo

Kousen no se hizo esperar. Arremetió contra el demonio y rápidamente lo mató, pero antes de eso, había lanzado su arma a Daisu, atravesándole el pecho y apagando su vida rápidamente.

—No. ¡No!. ¡HIJO! —gritó Kousen sacando la espada del pecho de Daisu.

Lo que iba a hacer estaba prohibido entre los dragones, pero no dudó en hacerlo. Desesperado por perder lo único bueno que tenía en su vida selló sus heridas con sus escamas, reteniendo el sangrado, para más tarde morderse la muñeca hasta que comenzó a chorrear sangre. Con su sangre bañó al chico varias veces, lo estuvo intentando durante lo que fueron horas para el dragón. Su desesperación iba en aumento y cada vez estaba más enfadado.

Ya atardecía y se dio por vencido. El cuerpo del chico estaba revestido totalmente de escapas adheridas a su piel de todas las zonas del cuerpo de su padre, teñidas de color rojo por la sangre.

—Al final no te convertiste en un gran dragón como me prometiste.

El dragón comenzó a llorar. Con solo un movimiento de su pata le cavó una tumba. Lo tomó en brazos una última vez. Varias lágrimas cayeron en él al acercar su hocico a su hijo, provocando que con la fricción el cuerpo de Daisu se cargara de electricidad y con sus lágrimas se disolvieran, fueran absorbidas por el niño y este se levantara de un salto, sobresaltado y con sudor frío. Daisu comenzó a llorar. Todas sus heridas se cerraron al instante, aunque el arma le había dejado una cicatriz perfecta en el pecho.

A partir de ese momento Kousen comenzó a entrenar muy duramente a su hijo, que aumentó su poder de forma drástica.

—Kousen me contó que derramar sangre sobre un humano está prohibido desde hace 400 años entre los dragones por el antiguo rey Acnologia —sentenció Daisen al terminar su historia—. Se castiga con pena de muerte.

—Eso lo explica todo.

—Le prometí a mi padre ser el nuevo rey de los dragones, pero al verme… así —se miró los brazos—, me dio muchísimo miedo y pena, porque estoy descubriendo cosas del mundo de los humanos que no conocía.

—¿De verdad quieres ser el rey dragón?

—Ya no se que pensar. Sigo queriendo pero a la vez sigo queriendo ser humano.

Daisu miró a Aleki a los ojos.

—Hay cosas que todavía tengo que descubrir —pensó para si mismo, notando un ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cuando ella le devolvió la mirada.


	14. Capitulo 14 Rayos Convergentes

—Cuéntame qué pasó de nuevo —pidió Kuro al cuarto día del incidente.

Daisu, que estaba siendo vendado casi totalmente por Psy, suspiró.

—Imagina un río —comenzó a decir Aleki—, y de pronto tapas el río lo suficiente para que no fluya más. De repente destruyes lo que lo tapa, eso provocará que toda el agua que se retenía siga su curso muy violentamente, provocando inundaciones. Eso fue lo que pasó.

—Al inundarse mi cuerpo de energía mi Dragon Force se disparó, y al estar con el cuerpo abierto eso fue interpretado por mis instintos como estar a punto de morir. Eso aceleró mi evolución.

Daisu sintió un pinchazo en la nuca para luego sentir algo que colgaba de su oreja. Wendy le había pinchado con una aguja y Psy puesto una especie de pendiente de "quita y pon" en su oreja derecha.

—¡Eso dolió! —se quejó.

—Lo que te acabo de poner es un sello —respondió Wendy, guardando la aguja—. Cuando te descontroles otra vez el sello reaccionará y te hará desmayarte en dos minutos.

—Y lo que te puse yo es para remover el sello —añadió Psy—. Solo podrás quitarlo tú así que cuando necesites descontrolarte solo quítatelo.

—Así que el chico ahora tiene seguro, como una pistola —dijo alguien en la puerta. Una mujer con un sombrero vaquero de pelo verduzco vestida con un poncho semiabierto por la izquierda del propietario, pantalones largos y botas con espuelas—. Que divertido.

Ante su presencia Kuro se sonrojó hasta casi hervirle la sangre. Un comentario inapropiado de Happy no tardó en golpearle como un chorro de agua fría en invierno. Kuro comenzó a perseguir a Happy, que volaba esquivando a Kuro.

—¿Quién eras tú? —preguntó Daisu.

—Soy Asuka Connel —dijo levantándose el sombrero con un golpe de su dedo índice—. Maga S del gremio. Tengo interés en ti, chico.

—¿En mí?

—Ni dragón ni humano —decía cogiendo una silla y sentándose a su lado—. Ya no eres lo suficientemente humano para decirte humano, pero todavía no eres un dragón completo. Aleki ¿puedo robarte a tu pimpollo?

—¿Pimpollo? —repitió Daisu.

—¡Todo tuyo! —dijo la chica riéndose.

—¡Ey! —gritó Psy poniéndose en guardia—. ¿Qué harás con él?

—Quiero llevármelo de misión. ¿Te apuntas, dragoncito?

Daisu miró a Aleki, pidiéndole con ojos de cachorrito que dijera algo.

—Ve con ella, "dragoncito".

El chico suspiró y se levantó

—Iré a prepararme —sentenció.

—Te acompaño —dijo Asuka.

A él no le hizo gracia pero aceptó. Mientras se marchaban Psy le hizo con señas "Te estoy vigilando", a lo que Asuka respondió con el mismo gesto mientras se marchaba.

Varios minutos después entró otra persona. De pelo rubio claro y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, ligeramente ondulado y con rasgos muy afeminados. No se podía diferenciar si era chico o chica. Kuro fue con esa persona.

—¿Quién será? —Preguntó Kaze. Aleki y Kaze comenzaron a especular, parecían haber arreglado sus diferencias.

—¿Su novia?.

—Si parece un chico.

—¿Kuro es gay?.

—No lo sabía.

—Eres su compañero ¿y no lo sabes?.

—¡No estoy las veinticuatro horas del día con él!

—¡Calla, calla, que viene!

Kuro y esa persona ya estaban en la mesa cuando dejaron de hablar.

—Chicos, este es Nicco —Aleki miró a Kaze con su característica sonrisa zorruna de oreja a oreja—. Se que estáis pensando y no; no es mi novio.

—Estoy soltero y entero —dijo Nicco con voz suave.

—Hace unas semanas él creó un grupo de música al que me pidió unirme. El concierto es pasado mañana como apertura de los juegos. ¿Vendréis a vernos?.

—Espera un momento —dijo Aleki—. ¿Este tipo no es de Blue Pegasus?.

—El grupo tiene integrantes de Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale y otros gremios.

—¡Es la competencia! —gritó la slayer.

—Nuestro grupo quiere fomentar la deportividad y no la pelea entre gremios —se defendió él.

—Oye —Kaze se levantó—. ¿Y Nicco?.

—¡YA LO ESTÁ HACIENDO DE NUEVO!

Nicco había saltado a cortejar a varias chicas del gremio. Entre ellas la propia Erza, Wendy, Lucy. También lo intentó con Levy pero se encontró con un rugiente Gajeel que le hizo recular en seguida. También trató con la hija de Evergreen y Elfman, pero antes de que se acercara a ella Kuro tomó a Nicco del brazo y se lo llevó fuera del gremio.

—Blue Pegasus —dijo Aleki suspirando—. Todos iguales.

—¿A ti te gustaba uno de Blue Pegasus, verdad? —dijo Happy, pinchando a Aleki—. Aye.

Aleki respondió con un puñetazo que dejó a Happy en el suelo y lleno de ceniza, marchándose con grandes zancadas y echando humo por sus orejas.

Kaze se fue a hacer una misión en solitario.

La misión de Daisu y Asuka era en la ciudad vecina. Ambos cogieron el coche de Asuka, aunque al slayer no le hizo gracia, vomitando por todo el viaje.

Al llegar a la otra ciudad Daisu olió algo que le era familiar, pero simplemente se militó a advertir a su compañera.

—Debemos hablar con el maestro del gremio Evangelion —dijo ella.

Cuanto más se acercaron al centro de la ciudad, a un gran edificio moderno, más grande se hacía su sensación de que había alguien que conocía, y además que algo iba mal.

Por otro lado y cerca de ellos un chico de 1'75 de altura, rubio de pelo largo hasta los hombros y ojos azul cobalto hablaba con otro algo más bajito y de pelo naranja cuya forma le daban aspecto de león desaliñado.

Ambos rubios tenían esa sensación, se miraron y sus ojos se encontraron a la vez. Acto seguido comenzaron a saltar chispas de la nada, provocado que sus compañeros se alejaran. Se acercaron el uno al otro.

—Daisuke —dijo él.

—Rainari —respondió Daisu.

—Sabía que vendrías.

—Para mi es una grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí. No sabía que estabas con Evangelion.

—Tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.

—Pues resolvámoslas.

Sin más ambos desaparecieron de la vista y comenzaron a explotar truenos en un rango cercano. Los dos aterrizaron en el suelo tras caer medio metro, se limpiaron los labios de sangre. Rainari escupió al suelo mientras Daisu crujía su cuello.

—Tus puños se han vuelto más fuertes. Ya no pegas como una niña. Pero para tu desgracia yo he adquirido un poder que supera al de los Dragon Slayer.

—Rai, creo que deberías parar —dijo su amigo.

Asuka se limitó a ver la escena medio sonriente.

—No, Kyuka —dijo Rai—. Voy a arreglar cuentas con él ahora.

—¿Qué poder es ese del que tanto presumes? —le preguntó Daisu.

—Yo conozco tus habilidades. Mi gremio entero os ha estado estudiado para los grandes juegos, así que para poneros a nuestro nivel te diré que he aprendido de un dios, como todos mis amigos de este gremio. Soy el dios del rayo que destruirá la pequeña tormenta del dragón.

—Te has vuelto más poético también —le picó Daisu.

—Nuestra magia se llama GodSlayer —añadió Kyuka—. Natsu debe saber de ella. Yo soy un slayer solar y él un slayer eléctrico.

—Suficiente. Daisu se hace tarde, debemos hablar con su maestro.

—¡Aparta, mujer. Daisu es mío!

La reacción de Asuka fue tan rápida como las reacciones de ambos slayers, puede que incluso más rápida, añadiéndole que no se lo esperaban. Daisu se vio de golpe como una bala le silbaba en la oreja al tiempo que rebotaba a los pies de Rai.

—Dime "mujer" de nuevo si tienes agallas y te bajaré del pedestal —Sentenció Asuka con crudeza.

—¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Kyuka con curiosidad.

—Asuka Connel, maga S del gremio Fairy Tail y promovida a rango SS.

Kyuka tomó de los hombros a Rai.

—Disculpadle —dijo—. El normalmente es un chico muy calmado, es que hoy está estresado. Todos lo estamos con eso de los juegos, no se lo toméis en cuenta. Vámonos Rai.

—Arreglaremos cuentas en los grandes juegos, hazte lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar al dios del rayo —tras eso siguió a su amigo.

Daisu y Asuka entraron en el gremio Evangelion. La misión era simple. Como el gremio Evangelion era nuevo Fairy Tail le brindaba su apoyo y ambos debían ir como portavoces del gremio para comunicarlo. Aunque Laxus había decidido en un primer lugar que fuera la futura rango SS, ella quería ir con Daisu, pero no por mero capricho, si no para que viera a Rai, pues aunque no sabía si se conocían ella si sabía de su magia y pensaba que él la podría encontrar interesante.

-¿Te ha gustado la cita? —dijo ella con un tono meloso.

—¿¡CITA!? —gritó él, asustado.

—¡ES BROMA! —Asuka comenzó a reírse—. Soy un poco mayor para ti, ¿no crees?.

—Puede que dentro de unos años el que sea demasiado viejo seré yo —bromeó él.

—Nos da tiempo a hacer unas compras. ¿Te gustan los dulces?.

—¡AMO los dulces! —gritó él, animado como un niño.

Ella le sacó la lengua

—¡Vamos a comprar unos cuantos!.

Durante todo ese tiempo Kuro había estado ensayando con su padre en secreto en un lugar insonorizado del gremio, en los niveles del subsuelo.

—Muy bien, hijo. Pronto superarás a tu padre.

—No digas tonterías, papa.

Gajeel, que se había convertido en uno de los grandes de la música por todo Fiore, había inculcado en su hijo la importancia de la música y a expresarse con ella.

—Papa. ¿Me ayudas con esta canción?.

—Oh, ¿es de…?.

—Sí —dijo él sonrojado.

—Bonita letra. ¿Quieres tocarla?.

—De acuerdo.

Aleki de golpe asomó la cabeza.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo ella tímidamente.

—Para nada —respondió Gajeel—. ¿Podrías escuchar una canción que Kuro ha estado componiendo?.

—Claro, faltaría más —aunque no le hacía mucha gracia. Se sentó en una silla de madera a escuchar la canción.

Kuro comenzó tras varios ejercicios para perder los nervios. Una ves los perdió comenzó. La canción, una balada metal, hablaba sobre una chica a la que amaba, aunque no dio detalles de cómo era salvo lo pastelosamente bella que era, y según Aleki lo era tanto que alcanzaba límites vomitivos, escuchó la canción entera. A pesar de todo era una bonita canción que le llegó hasta casi hacerla llorar. Lo sensible que estaba esos días lo achacó a que estaban a finales de mes para no sentirse que se estaba ablandando, una realidad que comenzó desde poco después de la llegada de su amigo eléctrico.

—¿Qué te parece, Aleki? —preguntó Kuro.

—Asquerosa y pastelosamente romántica. Le encantará si no le causa un coma diabético por tanta cursilería.

Kuro se limitó a sonreír, bufando con una carcajada apagada, pues sabía como eran las críticas de Aleki. Duras pero había que saber leer entre líneas. Le había gustado la canción.

—Gracias —se limitó a decir.

Daisu llegó al anochecer, cuando todos ya estaban comenzando a sacar las bebidas fuertes. Asuka fue a pedir una copa de ron.

—Chicos, tenemos problemas —dijo este nada más llegar y verlos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron.

—Nuestros rivales de Evangelion son GodSlayers.

Eso provocó un silencio sepulcral. Todos se pusieron blancos como el papel.

—¿GodSlayers, existe esa magia todavía? —preguntó Kaze—. Tenemos un problema porque los slayers no podemos absorber su magia si somos del mismo elemento.

—Debemos pensar un plan contra ellos —sentenció Daisu.

—No hará falta —dijo una voz por detrás. Natsu—. La mejor forma de derrotar a un GodSlayer es hacerle tragar todos tus ataques para que tu energía se vaya agotando. Una vez siendo la energía del cuerpo a bajo mínimos podremos absorber su magia para hacer un golpe que lo eliminará.

—Es algo arriesgado, papa.

—Es la única forma.

—Pero yo ahora soy medio dragón, no un slayer. ¿Podré absorber los ataques de un GodSlayer de mi elemento?

—Eso solo lo sabremos cuando suceda. No puedo deciros más.

De esa forma acababa ese día; con una angustias y dudas por todas partes.

Quedaba un día.


	15. Capitulo 15 Ludopatía

**Nota de Autor a píe de capítulo.**

* * *

Durante todo ese tiempo Daisu tuvo que lidiar con el hecho de que su evolución continuaba a pasos agigantados, con ello, sus sentidos se agudizaron más. Aunque agradeció su mejora del gusto y olfato, este último a medias, ajustarse a su visión y a la escucha aumentada le causó varios mareos esporádicos, sobre todo al estar entre los gritos y las peleas internas del gremio. No solo eso, sus dientes se afilaron más y eso le causó que se mordiese la lengua más de una vez.

—Ten —le dijo Gray, el día antes de que comenzaran los juegos, tendiéndole un cubito de hielo. El ya sabía que hacer.

Daisu se metió el hielo en la boca para rebajar la hinchazón de la lengua.

Aun así, nadie se estuvo quieto. El nuevo poder le permitían al resto de sus compañeros atacarle con todo sin miedo alguno, los destrozos ocasionados durante sus batallas llegaban a la memoria de los ciudadanos de Magnolia las continuas leyendas de Gildarts y su gigantesco poder mágico.

Para seguir el ritmo de la pelea tanto Kuro como Aleki tuvieron que aumentar su velocidad, algo que el slayer de acero todavía no había solucionado, en cuanto a Aleki ella tenía su armadura de velocidad, pero presentaba enormes problemas cuando aceleraba al máximo.

Cuando quisieron arrestarlos por destrucción de la propiedad pública consiguieron un indulto a cambio de irse a entrenar lejos, algo que los ciudadanos aceptaron. Obedeciendo esa orden escalaron una montaña cercana que les sirvió como entrenamiento.

En cuanto llegaron a la cima comenzaron a atacarse unos a otros. Lanzaron sus rugidos a la vez, siendo todos eliminados simultáneamente por su potencia. Sin más el slayer eléctrico se lanzó contra el de metal, que era el que más cerca estaba. Daisu le asestó varios puñetazos, pero Kuro había fortalecido tanto su piel de hierro que le costaba encajarle golpes incluso con sus manos cubiertas de escamas. En seguida Aleki se sumó al ataque, produciendo que ambos se apartaran de un salto. El que Kaze interviniera fue cuestión de segundos, lanzándose contra Aleki. Aleki le tomó de la muñeca y le lanzó contra Daisu, que no pudo maniobrar a tiempo y lo tuvo que coger a la vez que clavaba sus pies en el suelo. Kaze golpeó al slayer en el estómago con sus piernas y se lanzó de nuevo contra Aleki, dándole un cabezazo también en el estomago y arrastrándola hasta embestir a Kuro.

—¡RAIRYU NO HOKOU! —gritó Daisu, golpeando a los tres a la vez.

Debido a que no tenían ningún tipo de piedad con ninguno su magia se acabó rápido, por lo que se acostaron a descansar unas horas después, mirando el cielo. Los tres estaban extenuados salvo el slayer eléctrico.

—Cabrón —le soltó Kuro, jadeante—. Esas malditas escamas te han vuelto más duro.

—Como si no diera mal rollo con sus dientes, ahora hay que sufrirle cubierto de vendas como una momia.

—A mi me gustan —reconoció Aleki.

—¡A Aleki le gusta Daisu! —gritaron Kuro y Kaze al más puro estilo de Happy.

—Iros al carajo los tres —soltó el slayer mientras se sentaba y se quitaba las ya pocas vendas que tenía.

—¿Te pican las escamas? —le preguntó Psy el mismo día de la transformación al verlo rascandose.

—Sí —admitió él.

—Te pondré un vendaje con una loción para que se vaya el picor, no parará la transformación pero por lo menos no te rascarás hasta levantarte las escamas.

—Gracias.

Desde entonces debía cambiarse las vendas dos veces al día, pero no se las quitó para cambiarlas. En su lugar se arrancó tres escamas de sus brazos, a cada uno le dio una de sus escamas.

—Es bonita —dijo Aleki sosteniendo su escama, que brillaba al sol como si fuese de oro— ¿Por qué…?

—Tenedla con vosotros siempre —se limitó a decir mientras se levantaba del todo.

—Eres muy raro, ¿lo sabías?.

Daisu solo les miró y sonrió.

—Aleki, vamos —dijo Daisu tendiéndole una mano a su compañera—. Te debo aquello que te prometí.

—¡Ah, cierto!.

Ella tomó su mano y se alejaron de ambos, dejando a los otros dos slayers a cuadros.

—¿No creerás qué… de verdad? —preguntó Kuro.

—No… no, espero que no. Sería insoportable.

Llegaron al anochecer, con varias heridas por todo el cuerpo. Descansaron lo justo para levantarse temprano al día siguiente.

—¿¡Dónde estabais!? —les gritó Laxus a la mañana siguiente—. ¡Da igual! Ya hemos decidido el equipo.

—O venga. ¿Qué más dará el torneo? —preguntó Aleki rascándose la nuca—. Todo el mundo sabe lo del fiasco de hace veinte años. Solo devolvieron los juegos porque era una oportunidad perfecta para que los clanes se rompieran la cara.

—El equipo será de cinco personas —Era obvio que Laxus ignoró a Aleki para no pensar en aquellos acontecimientos—. Los cuatro slayers habéis demostrado tener una fuerte compenetración, así que estáis en el equipo.

—Faltaría más —dijo Kaze por lo bajo.

—También irá Yosei —terminó de decir Laxus.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Daisu.

—Yo, rubito.

Todos se giraron. Yosei era una chica muy alta, de músculos desarrollados y pelo blanco corto. Aleki miró los músculos de la chica con admiración, brillándole los ojos con intensidad.

—Soy Yoseo Green Strauss, un placer.

—Supongo que el placer también es mío.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano. Yosei apretó y eso hizo que Daisu también apretara. Llegaron a apretar tanto que las venas y los músculos de ambos brazos comenzaron a marcarse.

—Y dejando a los locos hacer de las suyas —dijo Kaze con humor—. ¿La reserva?

—No creo que la necesitemos, después de todo sois los mejores de vuestra generación de niños.

—Igual sería bueno tener reserva —insistió Kaze.

—Nunca dije que no había reserva, solo dije que no creo que la necesitemos. En la reserva están Estela, Psy y Asuka.

—Supongo que serán suficientes.

—Deberíamos irnos conociendo —dijo Yosei mientras apretaba los dientes con una falsa sonrisa y la mano a todos.

—Es buena idea —reconoció Daisu en la misma postura.

—¡BASTA LOS DOS! —gritó Laxus cuando se le infló la vena de la frente. Ambos pararon de inmediato.

—¿Alguien tiene hora? —preguntó Kuro.

—Las 10 de la mañana —contestó Laxus mirado su reloj de muñeca.

—¡JODER! —gritó Kuro, y salió despedido.

Kuro apenas llegó a tiempo para los ensayos de esa mañana y debía ayudar a su grupo a montarlo todo.

Mientras tanto en el gremio Wendy y Kaze curaban las heridas producidas por los entrenamientos del día anterior y Psy cambiaba el vendaje de Daisu. Todos se llevaron una sorpresa cuando una niña rubia de enorme pelo ondulado y de ojos verdes y un anciano de muy baja estatura entraron por la puerta.

En cuanto Daisu vio a Mavis sus pupilas se dilataron y se puso más rojo que el pelo de Erza, su piel se erizó y temblaba ligeramente. Sentía como su pecho palpitaba con fuerza y como todo giraba a su alrededor salgo la primera maestra.

La mejilla de Daisu fue picada por su compañera de fuego.

—¿Estás bien, jovencito? —le dijo Makarov, haciendo que el slayer volviera en sí.

—¡TÚ! —gritó Daisu—. ¡Eres el viejo que me dijo aquello mis primeros días!

—¡Vaya, me reconoces después de tanto tiempo!.

—¡Te estuve buscando durante días por todo el bosque!

—No es que pueda salir y entrar del mundo de los muertos como Pedro por su casa.

—Espera… ¿estás muerto?

—Están muertos los dos —dijo Aleki—. Ella es la primera maestra Mavis, y el viejo es Makarov, tercero y sexto maestro.

—Parece que la juventud es irrespetuosa estos días. Todavía me acuerdo de cuando me decías "abuelito" —Eso provocó que Aleki se sonrojara de vergüenza—. ¡Kaze!

—¡Makarov!

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Cómo es el mundo de los muertos?

—No podemos decir eso —declaró Mavis con una voz dulce, pero firme—. Lo siento.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Mavis! —gritaron los antiguos miembros del gremio—. ¿Venís a ver los juegos?.

—¡Como todos los años! —contestó Makarov.

Mavis se acercó a Daisu.

—¿Tú eres el slayer del que tanto he oído hablar de Makarov?

—Depende —contestó él, queriendo parecer lo más duro posible.

—Cuentan que estás transformándote en dragón y que ya te has descontrolado una vez —dijo Mavis—. No toleraré que te descontroles de nuevo y perdamos por tú culpa, así que te estaré vigilando cada segundo de cada minuto, de cada hora y de cada día durante la semana que durarán los juegos —añadió con una crueldad casi inhumana. Daisu sonrió.

—No necesitarás mantenerme vigilado.

Simplemente saltaron chispas. El corazón de Daisu se aceleró más incluso que cuando se descontroló. Le ardía tanto la cara que pensaba que Aleki podría alimentarse del aire circundante a él sin problemas.

Un rápido golpe en la cabeza hizo que Daisu se agachara casi a los pies de Mavis.

—¡No le faltes el respeto a la Primera! —le gritó Aleki como una desquiciada.

—¿¡Quieres pelea, cerilla!? —gritó Daisu.

Ambos chocaron sus frentes y rugieron el uno al otro, como verdaderos dragones en una pelea por el territorio.

—A quienes me recordarán —susurró Makarov.

Mavis comenzó a reírse.

—¡Qué energía la de este año! —dijo muy animada—. ¡Ganaremos sin duda!

Llegó el medio día y el concierto del grupo, situado en Crocus, de Kuro y Nicco fue la apertura a los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, el Dai Matou Enbu. Aprovechando la ocasión Kuro tocó aquella canción, tras terminar una chica pelirroja de Mermaid Hell salió del escenario y le dio un espontáneo beso que dejó a más de uno a cuadros. Aleki apretó sus fauces en una confusión de sentimientos.

Los grupos que iban a participar, entre los 200 gremios de ese año, iban a ser Fairy Tail, Evangelion, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus

Daisu y Rainari cruzaron sus miradas incluso de una punta a otra del escenario, ambos se sonrieron desafiantemente.

La primera prueba para acceder a los juegos se trataba de salir de un laberinto. Debido al enorme número de participantes cada gremio debía salir con un representante, lo que Kaze se ofreció ir.

—Dejádmelo a mí, tengo un plan —dijo.

Los demás accedieron sin oposiciones.

—¡Esta es la prueba inicial de todos los años, los participantes deberán usar su magia y su inteligencia para poder, los diez primeros gremios que consigan pasar la línea podrán seguir en los juegos! ¡TENEIS QUINCE MINUTOS!.

Kaze junto con otros 200 participantes se encontraron en la línea de salida, pero no se puso en posición de correr. En cuanto todo entraron en el laberinto Kaze tiró una bola de metal con su viento, esta en la primera bifurcación explotó, liberando pequeñas pelotas de metal que, usando los canales del viento por el laberinto, diseñaron la ruta más rápida para la salida.

—¡Pies del Dragón del Cielo!

Y como un huracán salió corriendo por aquel canal de viento diseñado por aquella estrategia. Derecha, izquierda, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, izquierda de nuevo y derecha antes de ir todo recto. Resolvió el laberinto y lo recorrió en varios minutos, estipulando un nuevo record.

El siguiente, muy pegado a Kaze, fue un chico gigantesco de pelo negro que usaba ropa echa de distintos animales. Había advertido que Kaze no seguía la carrera así que lo observó, una vez este comenzó a correr simplemente le siguió. No le adelantó en la recta porque solo debía quedar entre los diez primeros.

—Yo seguir tú —dijo—. Yo gran Goku. Pequeños dragones próximamente ir en mi ropa.

—Apestas —advirtió Kaze.

El siguiente fue de Evangelion, siendo Kyuka el tercero en llegar. Diez minutos más tarde llegó Mizuki Takai de Blue Pegasus y Keiko Myou de Lamia Scale. Los siguientes gremios llegaron a cuenta gotas, salvo la chica de Mermaid Heel que había besado a Kuro, que mantenía una cruda pelea con otro de Twilight Ogre. En cuanto casi llegaron a la meta el chico hizo crecer su brazo derecho casi el doble de lo que era él realmente y estampó a la chica contra el muro con absoluta crueldad, una vez la chica calló en el suelo, dejado un pequeño río de sangre en la pared simplemente caminó hasta la línea de meta.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! —gritó Kuro con la voz distorsionada. Todo el equipo tuvo que contener a un Kuro lleno de escamas por todos sus brazos y parte de la cara—. ¡SOLTADME! ¡LO MATARÉ!. ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER ESO!? ¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO! ¿¡ME OYES!? ¡MUERTO!.

Nadie de FairyTail dijo nada, simplemente trataron de contenerlo, pues la próxima prueba sería al día siguiente.

* * *

**Y **_con esto dejo todos los capítulos que he hecho hasta la fecha para preguntar a los lectores ¿Qué gremios quereis que peleen contra qué gremio?._  
_Los 10 primeros gremios que han avanzado al Daimato son:_  
_-Fairy Tail_  
_-Bakemono_  
_-Evangelion_  
_-Blue Pegasus_  
_-Lamia Scale_  
_-True Demon_  
_-Angel Wheel_  
_-Saber Tooth_  
_-Black Wizard_  
_-Twiling Ogre_

Los combates del día 1 se celebrarán por orden de coincidencia. Por favor, hagan 5 parejas para el Día 1 y pasenmelas por MP o por review, preferiblemente por MP. Gracias a todos.


	16. Capítulo 16 Día uno

Para un turista visitar una ciudad nueva significaba ir a visitar los lugares de interés. Daisu no tardó en recorrerse todas las dulcerías de la capital. Sus ojos brillaban como los de un niño pequeño y en cuanto pegaba la cara un escaparate babeaba como un animal rabioso y jadeaba como un perro.

—Alguien debería decirle que se controle —dijo Erza.

—Déjale mama, ha tenido unos días de perros, deja que se comporte como tal por estos días. Todos deberíamos descansar un poco. Por cierto ¿y Kuro?.

—En el hospital.

Aleki dirigió la mirada a un enorme edificio blanco con una enorme cruz roja en la fachada.

Cuando desvió la mirada un chico de pelo azul oscuro, recogido con coletas, y ojos marrones se acercaba a ambas Scarlet. Iba vestido con un chaleco azul con representaciones del viento y la parte del cuello con pelo de peluche como el de un anorak. Sus pantalones eran negros y algo ceñidos, colgando dos cadenas por ambos lados.

—¡Joder, Kaze! ¡Qué cambio! —gritó Aleki con una sonrisa de sorpresa en la boca.

—¿Te gusta? La dependienta de aquella tienda dijo que era mi estilo, y la verdad no me sienta mal.

—¡Sexy! —gritaron a su espalda, mientras una mano golpeaba las nalgas de Kaze.

—¡Psy, eso era innecesario! —se quejó Kaze.

Ella se rió con fuerza.

Mientras, en el hospital, Kuro estaba sentado en una silla al lado de una cama, una mano acariciaba la mejilla de la chica que yacía en ella.

—No tienes porqué llorar —dijo ella.

—No estoy llorando, me sudan los ojos.

Ella rió pero en seguida comenzó a toser. Kuro se levantó de un salto pero la chica con la mano le dijo que estuviese quieto, cuando cesó, unos segundos agobiantes para el slayer, sonrió.

—Veo que te pusiste el traje que te tejí. Pensaba que no te gustaba.

—Ya no pica.

Kuro también llevaba un chaleco, este era negro y los bordes plateados, además tenía hombreras de metal. El traje también consistía en unos pantalones cortos, con protectores de metal en las espinillas y en los antebrazos. Los guantes también estaban remachados con pequeñas placas de metal que daban la impresión de ser totalmente hechos de ese material, al igual que las botas.

—Te queda muy bien —dijo ella.

Una enfermera asomó la cabeza.

—Chico de FairyTail, los juegos van a empezar ahora, deberías ir.

—Debo irme —dijo Kuro, tras darle un beso en la frente a la hospitalizada.

—¡Te estaré animando desde aquí —dijo ella, sacando una bola de cristal de entre las sábanas.

El sonrió y se marchó corriendo.

Kuro llegó a tiempo para ver que el oponente los combates era el gremio de Twiling Ogre. Todos decidieron dejarle a él que peleara.

En la puerta del campo de batalla, bajo el marco del final del pasillo, se encontró a Daisu.

—¿La llevas?.

—En el bolsillo.

—¿Sabes que hacer con ella?.

—Sí.

—¿La usarás?

—Sí. Atacaré con todo lo que tengo.

—Pues entonces, mucha suerte para él —dijo Daisu, terminando la conversación y dándole una palmada en el hombro derecho a su amigo antes de irse.

Kuro avanzó hasta el centro, mientras el chico del día anterior iba también.

—¡Vaya! —gritó el comentarista—. Parece que de buenas a primeras tenemos la primera batalla épica. Por un lado tenemos a Sparda, un chico de Twiling Ogre que atacó a una chica para quedar décimos, y al otro lado tenemos a Kuro Redfox, novio de esa chica y que juró matarlo. Recordemos a los presentes que está prohibido matar a los combatientes, pero ambos son magos de gran calibre, así que promete ser una gran batalla.

—¿Enfadado? —dijo él, mientras el árbitro se acercaba para dar la salida. Kuro no dijo nada.

—¡Empezad! —gritó un hombre pequeño con una calabaza en la cabeza.

Sparda fue el primero en lanzarse. Con un Re-Equip hizo aparecer un kanabo varias veces más grande que su tamaño.

—Take Over: Ogro del bosque —gritó mientras tomaba el mazo gigante y crecía hasta transformarse en un enorme ser, de músculos exageradamente desarrollados y prominentes dientes en la mandíbula inferior. Su pelo negro caía por la espalda, hasta llegar a una pequeña cola que servía para mantener el equilibrio junto con sus enormes pies.

Kuro siguió sin moverse. En cuanto Sparda levantó el mazo para golpearlo desapareció de la vista. El kanabo golpeó el suelo y levantó mucho polvo.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Aleki.

—Ahí —señaló Daisu—. Sus pies no se separaron del suelo cuando se movió.

—Su novia le hizo ese traje —dijo Kaze—. Llevaba varias semanas probándoselo y siempre se quejaba de que pesaba mucho y que le picaba. Creo que ella ha resuelto el problema del peso.

—¿Có-cómo? —preguntó un desconcertado Sparda.

Kuro golpeó el suelo con la mano mientras se arrodillaba. Sus pies levantaban mucho polvo, como lo harían un coche o una moto antes de lanzarse a la carrera.

—Patines —sentenció él—. Patines de metal.

Kuro se lanzó contra Sparda, golpeando fieramente su estómago y mandándolo a volar hasta la otra punta del estadio. La fuerza del golpe fue tal que eso hizo que su oponente vomitara sangre durante el trayecto.

Kuro dejó caer sus brazos mientras Sparda se levantaba, limpiaba su boca, y se lanzaba al ataque. El slayer metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una escama que brillaba como el sol, en seguida se la llevó a la boca y, tras masticarla con fuerza, tragó. Su corazón latió con muchísima fuerza. Un torrente de energía salió disparada de su cuerpo, levantando un pilar de luz. Sparda detuvo el ataque.

Todo el cuerpo de Kuro se había envuelto en escamas metálicas, con una mezcla de dorado y plateado, con varios rayos dibujados en blanco por sus brazos y cara. Al compás de su respiración, ahora tratando de relajar su cuerpo, salían pequeños rayos de cada extremo de su ser.

—Y solo fue una escama —sonrió Daisu, mientras se apoyaba en la cornisa.

Los demás le miraron con un poco de miedo, no por el aura que desprendía Kuro y le daba aspecto de dragón, como a Daisu aquella vez, si no por su sonrisa psicópata.

—¿Qué era eso? —gritó Sparda, mientras temblaba.

—Una lágrima de un amigo —Kuro se puso en posición para asestar un puñetazo. Al hacerlo sus músculos se tensaron y se marcaron.

—¡No, espera. Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer! ¡No lo hagas!

—¡Puño del Dragón de la Tormenta de Hierro! —gritó él antes de desaparecer, incluso para los más rápidos. En seguida tronó un rayo y la voz de dos dragones rugiendo a la vez. Sparda salió propulsado hacia atrás en espiral junto a un flash de luz, atravesando las gradas, y, por muy poco, el estadio entero.

En cuanto hubo descargado el golpe su cuerpo se reguló como era antes de tragarse la escama, desapareciendo su aura y sus escamas. El slayer se retiró en cuanto anunciaron su victoria.

—¡Con esto Fairy Tail obtiene su primera victoria y se pone en cabeza en el marcador. Pero no se preocupen los demás gremios, ahora comienzan sus batallas! —alguien le habló al que tenía el micrófono, en unas gradas muy altas, donde se podía ver la batalla perfectamente y a los demás espectadores—. ¡Pero tendrán que esperar a que reparen el estadio, lo que no llevará más de diez minutos. Disculpen las molestias!.

Daisu esperaba a Kuro al final del pasillo de donde salió.

—¿Crees que podré usarlo de nuevo? —le preguntó Kuro—. Es un poder enorme.

—Creo que sí, pero no deberías usar mucho el poder que te presté. No vaya a pasar lo que me ha pasado a mí.

—Solo como último recurso, un plan C.

—Déjalo como plan Z.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Es casi como sentirse omnipotente! ¡Puedo proteger a todo el mundo con ese poder!

—Lo se, y lo entiendo, pero debes usarlo solo en casos de extrema gravedad.

Kuro se molestó y siguió caminando. En cuanto Daisu y Kuro se separaron Daisu volvió a hablar.

—Lo que se prestó volverá a su lugar si se usa de forma indebida.

—¿Crees que me he quedado hipnotizado por solo una subida brusca de poder? Vaya, que débil me debes ver —dijo con un tono burlesco en su voz—. ¿No confías en mí? —dijo Kuro sonriendo y mirándole.

El slayer eléctrico sonrió y caminó hasta él.

—Claro que sí.

La siguiente pelea sería SaberTooth contra Bakemono. Ambos contrincantes fueron.

—¡La siguiente pelea será Blanc Eucllife, de SaberTooth, y Nyc, de Bakemono!

Blanc era un chico alto de pelo rubio alborotado, y gran físico. Para los más viejos de FairyTail él era la viva imagen de su padre y, a la vez, totalmente distinto. Nyc era, por otro lado, bajito, con muchos tatuajes por sus brazos y pecho descubiertos. Su única vestimenta eran unos pantalones anchos de color arena.

No tardaron mucho en atacarse el uno al otro. Nyc tiró un torrente de arena que Blanc esquivó saltando muy alto.

—¡Hakuryu no Houko! —gritó Blanc, lanzando un torrente de energía blanca por su boca.

La tierra se tragó a Nyc y salió de espaldas a Blanc. Mavis abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Nyc golpeó el suelo y a su alrededor la tierra se volvió arenosa, esta, como si fuese una extremidad más de Nyc, atacó a la espalda del slayer, que giró a tiempo para rechazar la arena con una patada cargada de luz.

Nyc hizo girar sus brazos y en seguida la arena reaccionó, volviendo a la carga. A Blanc le costó bastante rechazar la arena, pero rápidamente descubrió cual era el plan de su enemigo. Sus manos se estaban llenando de arena, así como su ropa y el campo.

—¡Aliento Santo del Dragón Blanco! —gritó Blinc, disparado un torrente de energía mucho mayor que el de antes.

—¡Rugido de Una Cola!

Nyc disparó de su boca su propio torrente de energía, este de arena y viento, que rechazó el Aliento Santo con facilidad, golpeando a Nyc con tal fiereza que quedó empotrado contra una de las paredes del estadio.

—No puede ser —susurró Mavis.

—¡Explosión de arena de Una Cola!

La arena de todo el campo se movió contra Blanc, y le apresó más. En cuanto Nyc cerró el puño explotó, junto con un flash de luz blanco que, por la cara del chico, no estaba previsto.

Blanc saltó al suelo envuelto en energía blanca. Puso una posición de pelea para luego correr hacia Nyc, asestando un puñetazo en su estómago en cuestión de segundos. La arena lentamente fue apresado los pies de los dos, que se liaron a puros puñetazos que ninguno esquivó, sobre todo porque la arena les llegaba por los muslos y ninguno podía moverse.

Ambos sonrieron y sus energías explotaron a la vez. Las marcas del DragonForce aparecieron en el rostro del slayer blanco, mientras una larga cola peluda se formó por pura magia.

—Ahora contempla todo mi poder, humano —dijo Nyc, aunque su voz parecía más grave.

—Observa tú el mío, niño.

Ambos lanzaron su mejor ataque a quemarropa, con los labios del uno muy cerca del otro, pareciendo que se iban a besar. El resultado de los ataques provocando tal explosión que ambos salieron volando hacia las gradas, formando un gigantesco cráter que abarcó todo el estadio, resultando un empate. Nadie supo porque sus caras seguían intactas tras eso.

La siguiente batalla, 30 minutos después, fue de Lamia Scale contra Evangelion.

—¡Parece que no ganaremos para el estadio! —bromeó el comentarista.

—¡Eso parece! —comentó el periodista de la revista "The Wizard" — ¡Igualmente todas estas peleas han sido muy _cool_, y esperemos que todas sean así!

—¿Has oído hablar del gremio Evangelion?

—He oído que todos sus integrantes usan la magia perdida GodSlayer.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Muchos usuarios hasta la fecha han demostrado tener una magia perdida; Kuro de FairyTail usa la magia heredera de Gajeel Redfox, apodado "El dragón de hierro"; Blanc por otro lado usa la magia de su padre Stin Eucllife, que usaba una variante de tipo luz de DragonSlayer.; por otro lado no sabemos nada de la magia de Nyc salvo que tal vez es más vieja que la de los propios slayers; y los de Evangelion usan todos magias de GodSlayer. Todas esas magias se denominan "magias perdidas".

—¿A dónde quieres ir a parar?

—A que a pesar de estar perdidas hemos encontrado ya varias magias de esa clase. ¡Las magias se encontraron! —el comentarista comenzó a reír de su mal chiste.

—¡Bueno, la siguiente pelea será la de Kori Reitan contra Lyon Bastia Blendy!.

—Tengo entendido que tanto Junior como Kori usan GodSlayers. Será una batalla interesante.

Kori era un chico de 1'90 de altura, tez pálida y complexión fuerte, con el pelo blanco echado hacia atrás, salvo por un pequeño mechón que caía en su frente. Lyon Junior medía bastante menos, pero su pelo, también blanco, estaba levantado totalmente hacia atrás, lo que le daba a los dos un aspecto de hermanos perdidos.

Nadie fue capaz de ver lo que pasó cuando se dieron la mano en señal de deportividad, pues una ventisca semicircular azotó todo el campo de juego. Hasta Mavis estaba frustrada por no poder ver nada. En cuanto cesó la pelea, unos cinco minutos después, solo el jadeo de los dos dio señal de pelea en medio de un clima tan extraño. Se dieron la mano y como entraron salieron.

Nadie supo exactamente que decir, así que decidieron dar paso a las siguientes peleas. Blue Pegasus luchaba contra Black Wizard, y Mizuki Takai, la maga S del gremio, salió a luchar contra Jason.

La pelea fue todavía más decepcionante que la anterior, pues Mizuki, sin desenvainar su espada, acabó con su enemigo en pocos segundos, destrozando el record de Kuro. Eso dejaba a Fairy Tail en cabeza junto con Blue Pegasus.

Los combatientes de Angel Wheel y True Demon animaron al público, haciendo alarde de magia de luz, por parte del chico de Angel, y magia de oscuridad, por parte de True Demon. Pero también resultó un empate, al chocar dos puños a la vez y salir los dos disparados.

Con esto había quedado Fairy Tail junto con Blue Pegasus por diez puntos. Bakemono, SaberTooth, Evangelion, Lamia Scale, Angel Wheel y True Demon empatados con cinco puntos, y al final de todo Twiling Ogre con cero puntos. El desempate se haría con el evento sorpresa.

Daisu se ofreció voluntario para el evento.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Laxus—. No sabemos cual será la siguiente prueba, tal vez toque alguno de vehículos, y ya sabemos que te pasaría —dijo esto último, recordando el reguero de vómitos de los jóvenes slayers de Magnolia hasta la capital.

—Por si acaso, ten esto —dijo Kaze, tendiéndole una botellita con un líquido plateado—. Es para los mareos, lo terminé ayer y me funcionó bastante.

—¡A, cierto! —dijo Aleki sorprendida—. Para ir a la tienda de ropa en tan poco tiempo hay que ir en coche. ¿Lo usaste?

—En efecto. Sabe fatal pero pude ir todo el viaje sin incidentes desagradables. Ten, bébela cuando vayas a vomitar, si no, no hace efecto.

Daisu cogió la botellita y la metió en el bolsillo.

—¡Gracias!.

Daisu corrió hasta el campo de batalla de los combates anteriores, ahora toda esa zona a oscuras.

—¿Y Asuka? —preguntó Psy.

—Fue al baño, eso me dijo.

Daisu al llegar al manto de oscuridad escuchó algo que no le gustaba.

—Parece…

Sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad cuando todo se iluminó y encontró a los otros nueve, y a sí mismo en un pequeño barco en medio del campo, ahora inundado de agua.

Asuka apareció justo a tiempo. El agua llegaba hasta casi los palcos de los gremios, y las gradas inferiores eran protegidas por una barrera que contenía el agua.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Y Daisu? —preguntó alarmada.

—Está en el barco.

—¿¡ESTÁIS LOCOS!? —gritó ella.

—¿Por? —preguntó Yosei.

Daisu en seguida fue a vomitar por la borda, pero al encontrarse las aguas, ahora embravecidas como el mar en tormenta, se puso todavía más blanco, caminando hacia atrás. Se paralizó.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Kaze.

—Se ha quedado blanco —dijo Aleki.

—¡Sois una pandilla de idiotas! —gritó Asuka— ¿¡No sabéis que es hidrofóbico!?

—¿¡QUÉ!? —gritó el equipo de Fairy Tail.

—¡Pero si vive cerca del río! —gritó Aleki, pensando que ella mentía.

—¡Vamos, tú mejor que nadie deberías haberlo sabido! ¿Alguien lo ha visto bebiendo agua, o nadando, o estando más de una hora seguida en su casa, o hablando con Juvia en cuanto este se hubo enterado de que usaba magia de agua?

—Pero… No me lo dijo.

—¡Ya le conoces, él no dice nada si no se le pregunta! Yo lo supe porque cuando fue a prepararse para la misión tembló al llegar a su casa, y cuando bebió de su nevera, y no del río, bebía…

—… leche —finalizó Aleki, golpeándose la frente. Ahora entendía porque Daisu no nadaba en aquel río salvo para un baño diario de diez minutos escasos, y que aun así no iba más allá de su cintura. El resto del tiempo apenas lo miraba—. ¿Por qué ahí sí…?

—Quería vencer ese miedo, pero su subconsciente está pudiendo más que él ahora que está en un transporte.

La prueba consistía en aguantar treinta minutos en el barco, mientras los otros competidores echaban al resto por la borda. Ver a Daisu caer ante el grito de una chica loca, equipada con una lanza blanca, de Bakemono, fue cuestión de varios minutos. Daisu cayó al agua. Asuka se quitó rápido su poncho y su sombrero, junto con sus pistolas y sus botas, y saltó al agua. Pudo rescatar a Daisu antes de que este se ahogara.

Ayudar al equipo que estaba participando estaba contra las normas, por lo que Daisu fue inmediatamente expulsado de ese evento, aportando cero puntos para su equipo. En cuanto Asuka lo sacó del agua este respiró, y cuando lo llevó al resto Aleki se lo llevó a solas, solo para pegarle una enorme cachetada poco después de pasarle una toalla por encima.

—¡NO ME OCULTES NADA MÁS! —gritó ella, jadeante y furiosa.

—De acuerdo —dijo este con un sabor a sangre en la boca, todavía blanco. Se marchó segundos después.

Daisu se miró en el espejo de los baños del estadio. El colmillo derecho de su mandíbula superior no estaba.

—Que bruta —dijo—. Me ha roto un diente.

Aleki lo vio en el suelo poco después, lo tomó con cuidado y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

El dolor le aliviaba su orgullo herido. Había sido superado por u miedo irracional que ni siquiera sabía su fuente, pues incluso con Kousen aborrecía el agua. No podía seguir así, por su culpa habían pasado de primeros a sextos. Superados por Bakemono, en primer lugar con quince puntos, Lamia Scale con catorce, Evangelion con trece, Blue Pegasus con doce y SaberTooth con once, quedando empatados con AngelWheel, con diez puntos.

Daisu se presentó poco después ante Juvia, y se puso de rodillas de forma suplicante.


	17. Capítulo 17 Segunda ronda

Iba a empezar el segundo día del Daimatou y nadie había visto a Daisu en todo el día.

—¿¡ALGUIEN SABE DONDE COÑO ESTÁ!? —gritó Aleki.

—Juvia y él se fueron ayer —contestó Gray.

—¿A dónde?

—No lo se.

—Vaya, le tocaba pelear a él. Iré yo entonces.

—Suerte —dijo Kaze.

La batalla entre Bakemono y Twilight Ogre comenzó en seguida. Un chico llamado Inu, vestido como un inuit y de pelo blanco atado con coleta, demostró ser hábil usado varios elementos, con los que derrotó al Take Over: Demonio de Fuego, de Taizan, miembro de Twiling Ogre, con gran tifón que lo mandó a volar, cayendo lejos del estadio. Con esto, Twiling Ogre se ponía definitivamente a la cola de todos.

La siguiente batalla, al no haber destrucción en el campo, se hizo en seguida. Aleki y Yubel, un chico de más o menos su altura y pelo largo lacio, fueron al campo.

Yubel tiró su chaqueta larga al suelo en seguida, revelando estuches de cartas en el cinturón y en los tirantes de sus pantalones. En cuanto dieron el pistoletazo de salida atacó, lanzando varias cartas eléctricas. Aleki las esquivó flexionando su columna en un ángulo perfecto de 90º. Al levantarse en seguida puso postura, con las piernas extendidas y los brazos cerca de su pecho.

Yubel tiró otras cartas directamente a Aleki, una debajo de la otra, por lo que ella tuvo que saltar.

—¡Karyu no Kagitsume! ¡Karyu no Tekken!

Lanzando fuego por sus pies, se lanzó a un puñetazo directo, que Yubel esquivó a duras penas, dejando cartas en el suelo. En cuanto Aleki entró en el círculo de cartas recibió tal sacudida que su ropa echaba humo.

Yubel sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue borrada cuando Aleki gritó y su cuerpo se rodeó de fuego.

—¿Cómo…?

—¡Vamos! Entreno con un dragón que usa electricidad para atacar. ¿Crees que no estoy acostumbrada a un par de rayitos? ¡Comparados con los rayos de Daisu eso han sido caricias!

Fue como un mazazo para Yubel.

—Entonces… usaré otras cosas.

Yubel puso una carta en el suelo, saliendo de ella un geiser de agua, para luego lanzar varias cartas, pasando por el geiser, contra Aleki. A medio camino las cartas se trasformaron en lanzas de hielo, que Aleki esquivó todas. Ella se limitó a sonreír, cogiendo una de las lanzas del suelo y lanzándola contra su creador. Pero ya no estaba ahí.

Usando las lanzas como distracción, había mandado a volar cien cartas exactas, que se habían reunido en torno a Aleki.

—¿Tu amigo puede hacer esto? ¡Palacio de los truenos: Pilar de las cartas del rayo!

Yubel lanzó una carta a Aleki, esta la esquivó, pero en cuanto pasó por el centro las demás reaccionaron a la vez y, entre las 100, le propinaron una enorme descarga que la hizo gritar. Una explosión causó que mucho polvo se levantara y nadie pudiera ver nada. Yubel siguió con su ataque, vaciando sus estuches y usando Re-Equip para traer más. En seguida reunió mil cartas exactas, que dispararon a la vez cuando fueron reunidas. La explosión dentro de la capa de polvo aumentó, levantando más polvo. Yubel hizo desaparecer el humo con una de sus cartas de viento. Ahora le quedaban diez cartas exactas.

En cuanto se hubo separado el humo, una Aleki protegiéndose la cabeza e intacta asombró al resto, no por estar intacta, si no porque un aura eléctrica la rodeaba.

Aleki se miró las manos, y con ansia miró en su bolsillo; la escama seguía ahí, y ahora, en contacto con la piel electrificada, brillaba como una bombilla.

—No entiendo nada —susurró ella.

Natsu se llevó una mano a la frente, haciendo un sonoro ruido.

—¡Laxus! —dijo él—. ¡Ella heredó los poderes que Laxus me prestó!

—Y tantas descargas a lo largo de estas semanas la reactivaron —dijo Laxus—. Esa copia pirata del Palacio de los Truenos solo la recargó del todo.

Aleki había oído la conversación de Laxus y Natsu. Ahora sus oídos estaban más afinados que nunca y podía oír hasta la respiración agitada de su rival. Además la electricidad en su cuerpo reaccionaba a tal nivel que se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

—A Daisu esto le encantará —dijo ella, sonriendo y apretando el puño—. Así debe sentirse él.

Probó su velocidad asestando varias secuencias de puñetazos al aire. Era, sin duda, tan rápida como su amigo rubito. Ella sonrió y desapareció para aparecer un segundo después, golpeando con nueva fuerza el estómago de Yubel.

—¡RAIENRYU NO TEKKEN! —gritó mientras lanzaba el puñetazo, cargado de fuego y rayos.

Yubel fue propulsado hacia una de las paredes del estadio, atravesando limpiamente un par de paredes. Aunque su alegría duró poco cuando todo le dio un vuelco y, cuado se quiso dar cuenta, estaba siendo cargada en brazos. Por su olor sabía quien es.

—¿No soy mayorcita para que me cargues?

Natsu se rió por lo bajo.

—Si, quizás tengas razón. Igualmente te llevaré, porque para mi sigues siendo un bebé.

Natsu sonrió con su típica sonrisa y Aleki se encogió de vergüenza en los brazos de su padre.

Blue Pegasus, Evangelion y Lamia Scale arrasaron contra sus contrincantes. Era obvio que el nivel de poder en estos juegos era muy dispar, pues los chicos de BlackWizard, TrueDemon y Angel Wheel respectivamente, no tuvieron oportunidad.

Fairy Tail dio un grito de alegría cuando supieron por un enorme marcador que habían superado a Sabertooth por nueve puntos, y ahora eran quintos.

Una hora después, Psy se preparaba para el evento sorpresa. Un evento que Natsu y Gajeel conocía bien; la carrera de carretas. Consistía en correr sobre carretas desde una punta de Dorkus al estadio Domus Flau.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —le preguntó Kaze.

—Si dejamos los combates para vosotros, y los que no somos slayers hacemos los eventos sorpresa, para evitar sorpresas como esta o como la de Daisu, tomaremos ventaja y remontaremos.

—Tiene lógica —admitió Yosei.

—Estoy segura de que los otros también han pensado lo mismo —dijo Psy.

Psy fue a la línea de salida, ahí Rainari se acercó a ella.

—He oído que Daisu se marchó llorando tras el incidente de anoche.

Psy le miró con un aire de superioridad y autoridad que hizo que Rai temblara inconscientemente.

—No se lo que se le pasa por la cabeza —dijo tajante.

Y dieron la salida. Psy dejó que los demás tuviesen ventaja.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —gritó Aleki.

Psy tomó una postura de correr propia de las olimpiadas. Dos cadenas que aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo fueron destruidas, y salió disparada como una bala, dejando a sus compañeros de equipo comiendo polvo, literalmente.

Las pisadas de Psy eran tan fuertes que destrozaba los carruajes tras de sí, por lo tanto todo al que adelantaba era eliminado del evento.

Rainari, Nyc y Nicco vieron como el aura de un demonio negro, y, con un miedo casi irracional, salieron corriendo a una velocidad que hizo que sus piernas gritaran del dolor a los pocos segundos. Nicco fue arrollado y disparado por los aires en cuanto el demonio, Psy, le alcanzó. Que Nyc fuera arrollado y pisado fue también cuestión de tiempo. Pocos minutos después se encontraba cara a cara contra Rainari.

—Corres muy rápido, pechoplano.

—¿Qué me llamaste, rubio de lejía?

Psy tomó la delantera e hizo varias posturas con los brazos y dedos, antes de girarse a mitad de carreta y golpeara el pecho de Rainari con fuerza, provocando que varias cadenas aparecieran alrededor de su cuerpo y cayera.

Una de las auras más tenebrosas que había asolado Crocus se levantó en cuanto Psy se puso en cuclillas para hablarle al oído de Rainari. Aunque la voz de Psy era suave, y hasta casi de preadolescente, heló la sangre de Rainari en cuanto le habló.

—Llámame "pechoplano" de nuevo y pasarás el resto de tus días babeando y siendo alimentado con un trapo alrededor del cuello para no mancharte. Haré que, aunque tu cerebro haya muerto, todavía te quede suficiente capacidad para que todos los días de tu vida recuerdes mis palabras. Te provocaré pesadillas por las noches hasta el punto en que te mees encima, y cada segundo de tu miserable vida pensarás en mis palabras, y harás cualquier cosa, incluso venderle tu alma al rey de los demonios, para dar marcha atrás y hacerme caso. Se que eres un chico listo además de muy guapo. Hazme caso ¿sí? —Tras terminar su macabro monólogo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguió corriendo, con mucha menos prisa.

Minutos después, aunque las cadenas de Rainari desaparecieron, el no se movió hasta poco después, terminando en segundo lugar. Como los otros fueron sacados de juego, solo Evangelion y Fairy Tail tuvieron una subida de puntos. Eso dejaba a Evagelion en cabeza con 32 puntos y a FairyTail muy cerca, con 30.

Y Daisu seguía sin dar señales de vida


	18. Capítulo 18 Tercer día

—¡LO MATARÉ COMO NO APARESCA! —gritó Aleki, echando fuego por la boca.

—Relájate —le aconsejó Kuro—, o te saldrán arrugas como a mi padre.

—¡Calla, niño! —gritó Gajeel—.¡No son arrugas, son líneas de expresión!

—¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS, DAISU!? —gritó de nuevo la slayer, acompañado de un rugido que hizo temblar todo el hotel donde se hospedaba el gremio esos días.

Pero Daisu seguía sin aparecer. Los juegos no tardarían en empezar así que Fairy Tail comenzó a marcharse. Algo detuvo a Aleki cuando le pareció ver a un chico de un olor familiar, vestido con un anorak azul y unos pantalones que había visto antes. Decidió comprobarlo, siguiéndolo por un callejón, pero una chica le saltó justo delante, casi encima. De la sorpresa Aleki casi se cae.

—¡Mira antes de saltar! —gritó ella, histérica.

Quien le había saltado encima era Sela, una chica algo más alta que a quien odiaba en ese momento, de pelo azul marino, y parecía incluso más ruda que su propia madre.

—¡Si la chica tiene agallas! —dijo Sela, acercando peligrosamente, tanto que ambas caras casi se rozaban.

De la cercanía Aleki no solo pudo ver muy de cerca sus ojos afilados y asesinos, de color azul celeste, además la pudo oler bien de cerca, y aunque olía a pescado había algo en ese hedor desagradable que le gustaba.

—¿Te sonrojaste? —preguntó Sela, retóricamente.

—¡DE IRA! —gritó Aleki, echando fuego por las manos cuando las movió hacia atrás con rabia.

—No se yo… —Sela se limitó a sonreír, clavando su lanza blanca, con filo de arpón, en el suelo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Aleki, todavía sonrojada, poniéndose en guardia.

Sela vio esto y en seguida asestó un puñetazo, que Aleki esquivó con un giro, y trató de devolver a modo de codazo en el cuello. Sela lo esquivó girando en la misma dirección del golpe, y aprovechando el giro trató de golpear los tobillos de Aleki, que saltó para esquivarlo.

—Eres rápida —reconoció Sela.

—Tengo un amigo que va mucho más rápido que eso. A esa velocidad no me tocarás nunca.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Dices aquel chico que se desmayó en el barco? Quedó en ridículo delante de toda Fiore, y dicen que desertó de vuestro gremio.

—¡ESO ES MENTIRA! —gritó Aleki.

—Es lo que se cuenta. No me extrañaría tampoco, sabiendo que tuvieron que salvarlo porque no sabe nadar. Vosotros los de Fairy Tail venís aquí, y aunque estéis pasando por vuestro peor momento en vuestra historia, con apenas veinte o veinticinco miembros activos, creéis que con unos cuantos Dragonslayers que se autoproclaman "Cuarta Generación" pueden ganar de calle, me hacéis gracia.

Aleki dio una fuerte risotada.

—¿¡Estás molesta por nuestra magia prohibida!?

—Yo también uso una magia prohibida, incluso más antigua que la de los GodSlayers. ¿Quieres retarme? ¡Ya se! Para hacerlo más interesante hagamos una apuesta. Se de buenas fuentes que a vuestro gremio os toca pelear contra Evangelion, si ganáis tendré una deuda de honor contigo, pero si perdéis…

—¿Pero si perdemos?

—Tú —dijo tajante.

—¿Yo?

—Tú te vendrás conmigo.

Aleki se sonrojó hasta casi echar humo. No sabía que contestar.

—¡Otra cosa! —añadió—. Debe ser tu amiguito rubito quien gane, no puede ser otra persona.

—¿¡Sela, donde coño estás!? —gritó un chico.

—Me debo ir. Nos vemos.

Sela se despidió con un beso volado, cogió la lanza, y se marchó corriendo.

Aleki resopló y se marchó corriendo al estadio. Ni siquiera había aceptado, no le había dado tiempo. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando se detuvo delante del estadio. Incluso si aceptaba o no, Daisu vendría, por su bien él vendría.

Aleki llegó a la mitad de la pelea entre Sora Tearm, de Blue Pegasus, peleaba contra Yami Cheney.

Sora usaba una armadura blanca y atacaba con torrentes de nieve, mientras Yami se defendía y contraatacaba con sombras. Lo que no vio Sora es que poco a poco era acorralado contra una de las paredes, y que Yami con sus poderes había estado enfocándose en disparar ahí, acumulando sombras. Cuando Sora se hubo acercado lo suficiente las sombras le apresaron y con fuerza le estamparon contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

La siguiente pelea sería la de Kogenta, de Lamia Scale, y Sela, de Bakemono. Cuando lo anunciaron en el megáfono a Aleki se le heló la sangre.

Kogenta era un chico de 1'60 de altura, pelo largo blanco y echado hacia atrás, sus músculos estaban bastante desarrollados, pero lo más chocante de Kogenta eran unas orejas y cola de tigre blanco que sobresalían de su pelo y ropa.

—Hola, gatito —dijo Sela, relamiéndose.

—Hola, pescadito —respondió Kogenta.

En cuanto comenzaron el combate Sela se lanzó a atacar con su lanza.

—¡Torpedo de Tres Colas, vamos Samehada! —gritó Sela, lanzando su lanza, propulsada con agua.

Kogenta lo esquivó, girando su cuerpo a un lado.

—¡Kogetsu Kenbu!

El cuerpo de Kogenta brilló y se separó en cientos de cuchillas de energía dorada, que Sela esquivó al propulsar agua con sus pies, para coger su lanza que se había clavado en la pared del estadio que tenía de frente. Kogenta se reunió de nuevo en cuanto se le escapó la presa.

Sela, en cuclillas sobre su lanza, todavía clavada en la pared, comenzó a mover los brazos en pequeños círculos, hasta que comenzó a formarse un pequeño oleaje, que comenzó a acompañar con sus brazos. Cada vez que hacía los círculos más grandes, la ola crecía, hasta que superó los diez metros, que fue cuando la lanzó, abarcado todo el estadio.

Kogenta sonrió.

—¡Saikado Kotetsu, ven! —dijo, extendiendo la mano, de la cual calló del cielo una espada ancha, de doble filo con la puta dorada, que Kogenta agarró con facilidad por el mango—. ¡Dotou Zankonken!

Kogenta saltó, mientras varios kanjis salían de su espada, que comenzó a emanar energía. En cuanto estuvo cerca de la ola la golpeó con la espada, partiéndola en dos.

Fue cuando vio un enorme montón de agua que venía directo hacia él. No pudo esquivar así que trató de rechazarlo con su espada, pero fue arrastrado hasta casi la otra pared, hallándose antes en el medio del estadio. Cuando su cola rozó la pared, dio un giro, cayendo al suelo y a tiempo para ver como la lanza se clavaba en la pared, como si esta fuese mantequilla, y la agrietaba exageradamente.

Mientras Sela sacaba la lanza Kogenta tuvo tiempo para coger distancia.

—¡Muerte Helada de Tres Colas! —gritó Sela, clavando su lanza en el suelo y provocando que salieran clavos hechos de hielo, que salían cada vez más cerca de Kogenta.

La nariz de Kogenta se puso rosada y comenzó a esquivar todos los clavos con facilidad, a pesar de que Sela repitió el ataque tres veces más. Kogenta aprovechó que Sela jadeaba para asestarle un puñetazo en la tripa, lanzándola hasta la pared, y luego saltar hacia atrás. Los clavos de hielo se derritieron con facilidad.

—¡Baile Celestial del Borracho! —dijo él, alegre e hipando mientras se tambaleaba.

Kogenta agitó la cabeza y pareció recuperarse de la borrachera.

El golpe de Kogenta había hecho que varios trozos de pared cayeran sobre Sela, que salió de ellos furiosa.

—¡Rugido de Tres Colas! —gritó, lanzando un disparo de agua a tal presión que, sin tocar el suelo, lo levantaba, congelando todo lo que no llegaba a levantar.

—¡Hagun Koeizan! —gritó Kogenta, llevando las manos a un costado y luego lanzando una esfera de energía blanca, que se transformó en la cabeza de un tigre a medio camino, tratando de morder el chorro de agua. Pero fue demasiado poderoso y arrastró a Kogenta con él.

Kogenta se recuperó fácil mientras Sela todavía jadeaba. Este clavó su espada en el suelo y separó las piernas, poniendo su lado izquierdo por delante. Tomó aire, acompasando su respiración con movimiento de brazos. Se tomó unos segundos hasta que, con una sorprendente velocidad, asestó un puñetazo derecho, usando todo su cuerpo para el golpe, y disparando un torrente de energía, que Sela esquivó por los pelos. La pared quedó totalmente destruida, pues se pudo apreciar como una barrera mágica impedía que el ataque prosiguiera a las gradas.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Si vamos con esas entonces iré con todo mi poder! —gritó Sela.

Aunque Kogenta parecía el más fresco, ambos habían recibido heridas importantes. Kogenta habría cogido mayor ventaja si no hubiese sido por el Rugido que lanzó Sela, que le había provocado heridas por casi todo su cuerpo.

Sela rugió con fuerza, comenzando emanar energía, en forma de tentáculos que se movían brusca y aleatoriamente, poco a poco se relajaron y fueron reabsorbidos por el cuerpo de Sela, a la que le salieron tres largas colas azules. Sus ojos cambiaron a dorado y con ello el aura que desprendía, volviéndose más loca a la vista. Sela se rió, y con su risa hacía temblar el suelo. No tardó en llover en solo el campo de lucha.

—¿¡Así que este es el chico que a sometido a Sela a invocar la presencia del gran Isonade!? —Sela volvió a reírse, más macabra y amenazadoramente.

El agua a los lados de Kogenta se movió, formando rápidamente puños de hielo que le golpearon por la retaguardia, tirándolo al suelo.

Isonade cogió a la lanza Samehada y caminó hasta Kogenta, el agua lo había agarrado por todas sus extremidades y comenzado a apretar el cuello. Isonade levantó a Kogenta del suelo, sosteniéndolo en el aire, y se preparó para ensartar a su rival.

—¡Debiste haberme tapado la boca! —gritó Kogenta, disparando de ella un rayo blanco de grandes dimensiones, lo suficiente para que Isonade le soltara inconscientemente.

—Lo haré de nuevo, no te preocupes.

—No te dejaré, esta vez no.

Kogenta tomó aire y rugió con fuerza, recordando a un tigre blanco de enormes proporciones. Tras rugir, comenzó a acumular energía, y esta empezó a acumularse en algunas partes de su cuerpo, dándole hombreras, espinilleras y formando que en todo su cuerpo naciera pelo blanco, que le daban aún más aspecto de tigre. Kogenta dirigió la mano hacia su espada, todavía clavada en el suelo, que se precipitó a la mano de su dueño. Este lo agarró al vuelo. Su espada nada mas tocarlo se volvió más grande, con distintas secciones que le daban un ligero aspecto de sierra de doble filo.

Isonade rugió cuando Kogenta le apuntó amenazadoramente con su espada.

—La pelea se acaba aquí —dijo tajante.

Isonade escupió al suelo y disparó su Rugido de Tres Colas.

—¡Gogyou Hoshinken! —gritó Kogenta, levantando su espada, que se dividió en las secciones de sus dientes tras acumular energía.

Kogenta dio un sablazo en diagonal, produciendo que su espada se separara, tomando mucho rango y teniendo como única conexión entre secciones la energía acumulada. El ataque partió el disparo de Isonade en dos con facilidad, golpeándolo y sacándolo fuera de partida, cortando de paso casi toda la pared del estadio, dejando a la vista la barrera protectora. Isonade no se levantó tras eso, por lo que le dieron la victoria a Kogenta.

—¡Vaya! ¡Eso fue inesperado! —gritaron los comentaristas—. Tras un alarde de enormes poderes la victoria ha resultado ser la de Kogenta… ¡que se ha desmayado!

Ambos fueron socorridos por sus respectivos gremios.

—¡Dejemos ahora una hora de descanso para que reparen el estadio! ¡La próxima pelea será FairyTail contra Evangelion, no se lo pueden perder!

El equipo de FairyTail se quedó rondando cerca del estadio. Mientras Kuro afinaba su guitarra, Kaze chasqueaba los dedos, haciendo pequeños tornados y Yosei bostezaba mirando al cielo, todos ellos sentados en un banco de piedra, Aleki caminaba delante de ellos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Yosei.

—¡NADA! —gritó ella.

—Déjala —le dijo Kaze a Yosei—. Está en "esos días del mes"

Kaze tuvo que doblarse hacia un lado para evitar una llamarada de Aleki, que iba directo a su cara.

—Si te pones así no vendrá ni de coña —dijo Yosei, sorprendida por el comportamiento de la slayer—. Seguramente tu novio te habrá dejado por otra menos agresi…

No terminó la frase, pues también tuvo que doblarse macabramente para esquivar una llamarada directa a su cara. Kuro, que había aprendido a callar cuando se encontraba así, a pesar de Kaze, simplemente no dijo nada, se limitaba a afinar la guitarra.

—¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? —preguntó Aleki a Kuro.

Kuro negó con la cabeza. Aun así tuvo que doblarse para evitar una llamarada. Kuro se enfadó tras eso.

—¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA!? —gritó, levantándose de un salto—. ¡LLEVAS DÍAS ASÍ, YA VENDRÁ! —Cogió aire y trató de relajarse—. Ya sabes como es él; volverá a tiempo y con alguna técnica superchulachachipiruli que dejará a medio estadio con la boca abierta. Si algo sabe hacer ese cabrón es impresionar —dicho eso volvió a sentarse.

—Quizás tengas razón —dijo Aleki, soplando aire caliente por su nariz.

Kaze suspiró aliviado.

—Por fin entró en razón —pensó.

La hora pasó, y Aleki estaba que se mordía las uñas. Todos nerviosos, pues el combate comenzaría, y todos sabían que era la oportunidad de ver a dos slayers del mismo elemento peleando por rencillas del pasado y no se lo querían perder.

Rainari bajó hasta el campo de batalla, pero todavía no había nadie.

Aleki, Makarov y Mavis ya se comían las uñas cuando habían pasado dos minutos.

Tres minutos justos, cuando iban a dar la victoria a Evangelion, sopló una fuerte ventisca de donde debía salir alguien de FairyTail. Los del gremio miraron al palco pero nadie había abandonado su sitio, también miraron el equipo pero todos estaban ahí.

Pocos segundos después entró alguien vestido con un anorak azul que le llegaba a las rodillas, su cara, tapada con una capucha, no dejaba ver nada de quien era. Rápidamente la persona se quitó el anorak, desvelando quien era la persona.

—¿¡VES!? —gritó Kuro—. ¡Siempre se lo monta para hacer la mejor entrada!

—No te acobardaste como decían —dijo Rai.

—¿Acobardarme yo? —le respondió Daisu, agarrando las dos enormes cantimploras que colgaban corchoabajo de su cinturón—. Vaya chorrada.

—¿Listos? —dijo el árbitro—. ¡Empezad!.

Rainari en seguida tomó distancia para lanzar un rayo con un puñetazo. Daisu se limitó a mover su cuerpo hacia un lado, sin mover los pies de su sitio salvo para separarlos levemente.

—¡Atácame con todo! —gritó Rai, que se lanzó para un puñetazo directo.

Daisu vio el puñetazo, se agachó y, tomando el brazo de su oponente y su pantalón, lo lanzó por los aires usando la fuerza de su adversario. Rai cayó de pie.

—¡Raijinono! —gritó mientras dos hachas de electricidad se creaban en sus manos. Rápidamente se lanzó a atacar.

Daisu no se movió de su sitio, a pesar de que movía el resto del cuerpo con la suficiente agilidad para esquivar todos los hachazos que le venían. Uno fue a sus pies así que tuvo que saltar, golpeando la cabeza de Rainari mientras lo hacía.

Al caer al suelo Daisu tomó distancia y se preparó.

—¿Por fin atacarás?

Rainari juntó ambas hachas y las lanzó. Daisu movió los brazos, provocado que dos trombas de agua, salidas de las cantimploras, agarraran las hachas y absorbieran la electricidad, tras eso ambos chorros de agua se juntaron y se separaron en varias burbujas que giraban alrededor de Daisu como si fuesen lunas.

—Ey ¿dónde está Aleki? —preguntó Kuro.

—Se fue hacia el palco —respondió Kaze.

Aleki llegó jadeante al palco, acercándose a Juvia.

—¿Qué le enseñaste? —le preguntó.

—Míralo —dijo ella.

Aleki miró por el palco al campo de batalla

—Daisu vino a Juvia queriendo controlar su miedo —comenzó a decir—, Juvia le ayudó gustosa, y tras Juvia enseñarle todo lo que sabía en día y medio, se tomó el resto del tiempo como un entrenamiento especial.

—También vino a mi para que le enseñara magia de hielo —añadió Gray—. No quería usar el Ice Maker, solo magia de hielo.

—¿Para hacer qué? —preguntó Aleki.

—Creo que debido a cual sería su adversario —respondió Mavis—. Rainari usa magia de GodSlayer eléctrico, y él usa magia de DragonSlayer eléctrico, pero debido a su evolución artificial no sabía si podría absorber los rayos, o si él todavía podía absorber los suyos, parece que prefirió no arriesgarse.

Rainari atacó con su Bramido de Dios, neutralizado por una barrera de agua que absorbió la electricidad. Daisu pisó con fuerza y levantó los brazos, provocando que el agua saliera disparada hacia el cielo y cayera en forma de granizo eléctrico, que golpeó salvajemente a Rai. Rainari tras eso miró enfadado a su rival, cabreándose aun más cuando vio que este sonreía.

—¡Vamos, atácame con todo lo que tengas! —dijo Daisu, levantando los brazos—. ¿Quieres que pague por lo que hice, verdad? ¡Pues demuéstrame todo lo enfadado que estás, lánzame tu mejor rayo!

—¡ESTÁ LOCO! —gritó todo el gremio de Fairy Tail.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo Rai, sonriendo—. ¡RAIJIN NO DOGO!

Rai disparó su Bramido, mientras Daisu, sin moverse, volvía el granizo de su alrededor en agua, con el que congeló sus pies al suelo. El rayo le impactó con fuerza; le había desintegrado la chaqueta, la camisa y las vendas, dejando su pecho descubierto y con ello las escamas de sus brazos y la cicatriz de su pecho.

—¿Mejor? —dijo Daisu, jadeante, y con gran parte de su cuerpo humeando—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Rainari gritó con tanta fuerza que un trueno explotó a la distancia. Una tormenta creada a lo lejos llegó rápidamente al campo y se estacionó ahí. Llovía y tronaba en el campo de batalla, y por si fuese poco el viento soplaba con la suficiente fuerza para llevarte el alma, aun así nadie se movió de su asiento.

—Hiciste una tormenta —dijo Daisu, admirándolo—. Has mejorado muchísimo, señor dios del rayo.

—En cambio tú te dedicas a jugar con agua. ¿Qué cojones son esas cosas de tus brazos?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Daisu arrastrando agua y Rainari arrastrando electricidad. Cuando Rai fue a asestar el golpe en primer lugar Daisu usó el agua de su cuerpo para bajar precipitadamente al suelo, usó el agua del suelo para moverse bajo sus piernas, y una vez más el agua de su cuerpo para levantarse. Dio una palmada mientras Rainari se giraba, haciendo que la lluvia formara múltiples puños de agua del tamaño del suyo. Los puños se lanzaron directo a su enemigo.

—¡Bilskirnir! —gritó Rainari, golpeando sus puños, mientras saltaba hacia atrás, y disparando rayos de su cuerpo contra los puños de agua.

En cuanto tocó tierra volvió a usar el mismo ataque. Daisu movió los brazos, usando el agua de la lluvia para absorber los relámpagos. El agua usada se arremolinó alrededor de él, formando un anillo eléctrico.

—¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON EL AGUA Y PELEA COMO UN USUARIO DEL RAYO! —gritó Rainari.

Daisu al oír eso dejó caer al suelo el agua.

—¿Cómo lo quieres hacer, entonces? —preguntó Daisu—. Lo haré a tu manera.

Un rayo golpeó a Rainari, y este lo absorbió, seguido de ese rayo comenzaron a caerle casi todos los rayos que caían a su alrededor.

—¡Para! —gritó Daisu—. ¡Si sigues atrayendo rayos reventarás!

Una risotada se elevó cuando un rayo muy grande le golpeó por última vez, dejando ver como su cuerpo se había envuelto en energía blanquecina, como si su cuerpo se hubiese transformado en energía o en una nube.

—Los DragonSlayer tienen el Dragonforce, este es el GodForce —dijo Rainari, respondiendo a las obvias dudas de su oponente.

Daisu se arrancó y tiró al suelo el pendiente que Psy le había puesto, casi arrancándose la oreja en el proceso. Sabía que la cosa iba en serio. Nadie le había dicho de un "GodForce" ni mucho menos y en parte estaba asustado y excitado. Frunció el seño.

Ambos corrieron el uno a por el otro, transformándose en electricidad, amarilla en el caso de Daisu, azul en el caso de Rainari. La electricidad de ambos luchaba por contrarrestar a la otra, produciendo un espectáculo de luces y sonidos atronadores que hicieron a más de uno taparse los oidos.

Se separaron de un salto, Daisu se rodeó de aquella aura que le había nacido cuando se descontroló por primera vez, y rugió al cielo, produciendo que la tormenta empeorara y pronto tuvieran que reforzar las barreras que había en todo el estadio.

Los dos desaparecieron a la vez, solo los rayos que se producían cuando chocaban extremidades daban señales de pelea.

Volvieron a separarse y lanzaron en seguida sus ataques característicos.

—¡RAIRYU NO HOKO!

—¡RAIJIN NO DOGO!

Ambos ataques chocaron, pero rápidamente el Aliento fue contrarrestado por el Bramido. Daisu giró en el suelo, mientras los cascotes de la pared salían disparados por el ataque de su rival, y volvió a intentarlo.

—¡ARARYU NO HOKO!

Y el ataque que le enfrentó fue el mismo. Esta vez la potencia de niveles fue parecida, pero a la inversa, siendo Rainari quien tuvo que esquivarlo. Volvieron a desaparecer, encontrándose en el centro del campo, sujetándose las manos el uno al otro y rugiendo como animales salvajes.

—Los dos sabemos que podemos estar así años —dijo Rainari.

—¿Acaso te rindes?

—¡Eso nunca!

Ambos rugieron con fuerza, soltando tanta energía que el suelo y las paredes se agrietaban. El viento de la tormenta comenzaba a penetrar en las barreras mágicas, así como la lluvia, los espectadores no-mágicos comenzaron a retirarse, asustados por la pelea.

—¡Estos dos van a destruir todo el estadio! —gritó Aleki.

Los rugidos cesaron varios minutos, pero no el forcejeo. Daisu sintió un arañazo en el pecho y como algo subía muy lenta y dolorosamente por sus brazos. La pelea y la energía que ambos acumulaban y absorbían el uno del otro, estaban comenzando a evolucionarlo enfrente de las narices de todo el mundo. El suficiente dolor le provocó que perdiera el control de si mismo y de su concentración. Rainari se soltó.

—¡MARTILLO DEL DIOS DEL RAYO: THOR! —gritó, levantando los brazos y golpeando a Daisu en la cabeza con ambos puños, cargados de electricidad.

Daisu cayó al suelo pero eso solo llevó a que la tormenta fuera a peor. El chico se levantó lentamente, con los ojos afilados y reluciendo un rojo sangre que echó a Rainari hacia atrás. Daisu rugió por tercera vez, haciendo temblar el suelo.

—Debo terminar con esto —pensó, dejándose caer sobre una rodilla—. Estoy perdiendo el control de mi mismo.

Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Natsu, puso una mano en el suelo, cogió aire y soltó toda su energía tras un resoplido, sus escamas quedaron marchitadas y su aura desapareció.

Rainari, decidido a terminar con todo, lanzó todo su poder mágico en un solo Bramido a quemarropa. Daisu cerró los ojos y se preparó.

El impacto provocó una explosión, pero no causó ningún destrozo, puesto que rápidamente fue absorbido por el rubio.

Daisu se levantó jadeante y con el cuerpo disparando electricidad dorada y azul en todas direcciones, con el corazón a 1000 por segundo y unos niveles de energía que sobrepasaban totalmente lo que podía aguantar. Debía soltarlo todo y rápido o explotaría. Solo tuvo tiempo para ver que el cuerpo de su enemigo había perdido su "GodForce". Asestó su puñetazo, liberando toda la carga de energía extra.

—¡HISSATSU: ARARUIJIN KYOUDAI NO IKAKEN! —gritó, usando el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza y sobre la marcha: "Arte Secreto: Puño furioso del Poderoso Dragón Dios de la Tormenta".

Erró el golpe a propósito, solo rozando la oreja de Rainari, aun así, fue suficiente para propulsarlo a el, a todo el suelo y a gran parte del estadio, ahora desalojado, por una alabarda eléctrica hecha de rayos blanco-plateados y negro-dorados, provocando los mayores destrozos ocasionados en los últimos cinco años, o eso diría la prensa poco después.

A pesar de que la victoria era indiscutible, la bronca que le echaron los constructores, y todos los que habían hecho que ese año el Daimatou, a Laxus solo fue comparado a la bronca que le echaron Laxus, Mavis y Makarov a un Daisu hospitalizado, que compartía habitación con un Rainari malherido.

Tras terminar la bronca, los maestros se marcharon, dejándolo solo con Rainari. Ambos se miraron, sonrieron, y comenzaron a reírse.

—¡Diablos, que bestiada de ataque, "Poderoso Dragón Dios de la Tormenta! —dijo Rai, ironizando.

—¡Solo fue producto de absorber tu divino poder, "Dios del rayo"!

—¿Y que tal la experiencia de tener un poder divino a tu alcance?

—Espero que no empeore mi estado, sinceramente —respondió él—. Pero es inmenso, es como ser el único dios del mundo, el rey de los dragones y el rey del mundo.

—¿Sigues con eso de ser el "Rey de los Dragones"?

—Por supuesto, se lo prometí a Kousen.

Rai suspiró.

—Espero que todavía me cuentes para que te ayude con Acnologia, aunque visto lo visto, no creo que te haga falta mas que de pilas.

—¡Oh, pero que buenas pilas eres!

Volvieron a reírse.

Aleki apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, cuando llegaron Kaze y Kuro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntaron susurrando—. ¿Vienes a verlo?

Ella asintió. Aleki tragó saliva y entraron los tres. Tras varios saludos y presentaciones dijeron como estaba actualmente todo: El resto del estadio había quedado en ruinas y eso les tomaría como una semana de arreglarlo todo, la cuenta iba para FairyTail, así que, aunque ganaran o perdieran, el precio por todo eran 30 millones. Eso provocó que Daisu suspirara y pidiera perdón. Pero no todo era malo, pues los organizadores habían dado a todos los equipos unas entradas gratis a unos balnearios, yendo cada gremio a uno distinto, pero cercas uno de los otros.

—Dentro de lo malo —dijo Rai.

—Supongo que sí…

—¿Sigues sin saber nadar? —le preguntó Rai, recibiendo un almohadazo por parte de un sonrojado Daisu.

Al día siguiente empacaron y cada gremio se fue a su respectivo balneario.


	19. Capítulo 19 - Reto

Habían pasado varios minutos después de que Rainari y Daisu fuesen ingresados.

—Lo siento —dijo Daisu—. Por mi culpa tus padres…

—No estaba enfadado por ese accidente —le cortó Rai—. Me enfadé porque nos abandonaste cuando más necesitábamos a alguien para apoyarnos.

Daisu se golpeó la frente con la mano y guardó silencio hasta que Rai volvió a hablar.

—Mi hermana está en la ciudad —dijo.

—¿¡A sí!? —preguntó Daisu, sonriente.

—¡Seguro le encantará verte!

Al día siguiente ambos estaban en un recinto de piscinas cerca de los balnearios.

Ver a un chico de casi veinte años con flotador de pato y manguitos fue algo que Kuro, Kaze y Rai quisieron ver.

—¡LARGAOS! —gritó Aleki, que sostenía a Daisu un poco por debajo del agua, mientras ese estaba agarrado a una vara de metal y agitaba las piernas con fuerza.

—¡Oh, venga!

—¡FUERA! —gritó de nuevo, haciendo temblar el agua.

La risa de los tres fue cortada casi al instante, y se marcharon cabizbajos.

—No tenías porqué gritar tanto —dijo Daisu.

—¿Lo dices por tus oídos?

—Lo digo por tu garganta.

—No te preocupes y sigue nadando.

Daisu se dejó enseñar el noble arte de nadar y él a cambio le enseñó algo que había aprendido antes de entrar en Fairy Tail.

—Esto lo puedes hacer en Magnolia y en cualquier sitio con muchas casas y edificios —dijo Daisu.

El chico tuvo suerte; en ese día que llevaban ahí habían descubierto de una pequeña ciudad con edificios y casas que parecían perfectas para tal arte. Aleki, todavía sin explicarse que quería enseñarle, le siguió.

—Me lo enseñaron unos chicos de una ciudad en que no sabían usar magia, ellos desconfiaban así que tuve que ganarme su respeto antes de que me pudieran enseñar como se movían. Gracias a ellos pude terminar mi adiestramiento como dragon slayer y pude finalizar la técnica del "Cuerpo eléctrico" —explicó—. Se hacian llamar "Runners".

—Venga, hazlo ya.

—Ya va, ya va. Hace tiempo que no lo hago.

Se puso en posición y corrió hacia la pared de un edificio, corriendo por ella más de media pared, luego se agarró a una ventana y rápidamente trepó hasta el techo.

—¡Mira atenta! —gritó.

Cogió impulso y salió disparado. Pasó por encima de casas como si nada, saltando y girando como si fuese de goma. Atravesó más de una vez edificios atravesando ventanas y escaló otro corriendo a cuatro patas tan rápido que parecía una araña.

Daisu se detuvo en el último edificio que escaló, se sentó en el borde de la azotea y miró al cielo. Todo eso lo había hecho sin ningún tipo de magia y su corazón estaba acelerado por el esfuerzo.

Pronto llegaron los slayers, que vieron a Aleki sentada en un banco cercano del edificio.

—¿Dónde está Daisu? —le preguntó Rai, y ella señaló la azotea.

—¿¡Cómo ha llegado ahí!? —gritó Kuro.

—Trepando sin magia —respondió Aleki.

Daisu se puso de pie y se preparó. Dio un salto y bajó en picado. Tras los gritos de "¡Estás loco!" de sus compañeros comenzó a girar sobre si mismo a mitad de edificio. Giraba cada vez más rápido hasta que… Tocó el suelo. No hubo cráter y apenas uno polvo que levantar. Daisu giró intacto hasta que llegó a los pies de sus amigos.

—¿Cómo lo haz hecho? —le preguntaron.

—Sin magia es imposible que hagas eso —dijo Rai.

—Ya os enseñaré algún día como se hace —sonrió él.

—¿Eso es lo que hace Fairy Tail para entrenar? —se mofaron.

Los slayers se giraron; cinco chicos del gremio Bakemono venían hacia ellos. Sela caminaba delante de sus otros cuatro companeñeros.

—Reunid a todos los dragon slayers y god slayers que podáis, escoria —disparó Sela de pronto—. Retamos a todo slayer viviente a que combata contra nuestra magia.


End file.
